


Три весны. Начало

by RoksiG



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Элинор (Айленора) де Клер интереснейшая женщина своей эпохи. Ее жизнь достойна романа, а не просто упоминания в романах эпохи. Кто она: охотница или жертва, карьеристка или жена предателя? Разобраться, кажется, уже сложно. Но можно взглянуть на все события совсем с другой стороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Полог  
Проследить за полетом Персиваля сложно: шея затекла и глаза слезятся. Расправив крылья, сокол сделал круг, еще один. Потом камнем кинулся вниз, словно заметив добычу, но, не долетев до земли, взметнулся вверх. Новый круг, почти рядом с солнцем, и он послушно опустился на протянутую руку в перчатке, стоило только позвенеть бубенчиками. Совсем не демонстрация своей силы и удали перед хозяйкой — Персиваль всегда был беспокойным, но в этот день он был особенно игрив, и Элинор сожалела лишь о том, что не могла взглянуть на замок Каэрфилли его глазами. Выстроенный ее отцом, величественный и надежный, Каэрфилли был ее домом. В водах искусственных озер Элинор видела не только защиту, но и загадочную красоту. Когда-то оттуда должна выйти Озерная дева: если и могла она жить где-то, то только там.

Не случилось. На следующий день она покидала Каэрфилли, родное гнездо, чтобы если и посетить его в следующий раз, то только как гостья, как леди Диспенсер. Она жила с этой мыслью семь лет и уже смирилась.

— Тебя купили как лошадь. Как рабыню на рынке, — едко заметила как-то Маргарита, судьба которой все еще не была решена.

В ответ Элинор пожала плечами. В словах сестры есть доля правды: брак Элинор являлся платой долгого обязательства короля.

— Я стою две тысячи марок, а за тебя придется еще и доплачивать.

Больше язвить по этому поводу Маргарита не решилась.

Может быть, когда-нибудь они с сестрой будут разговаривать как степенные дамы, а не обмениваться колкостями. Когда-нибудь ее брат Гилберт вернется домой и станет хозяином всего, но это будет печальное событие, связанное со смертью матушки.

Однако время для печальных перемен еще не пришло. Грядущее еще не раскрылось, но оно было не таким уж и мрачным. У нее будет муж, собственный замок, двор, лошади и соколы. Одного из них она, возможно, назовет Персивалем. Но это будут другой замок и другой сокол.


	2. Chapter 2

— Джон и Джоан!

Кузина Джоанна скакала по залу, как маленькая козочка, которую однажды принес сэр Ральф, чтобы повеселить детей. Так же как и Элинор, ей по завершении праздников предстояло сочетаться браком с человеком, которого ей избрали. Джоанна была еще слишком юной, на два года младше Элинор, ровесницей ее младшей сестры Елизаветы. Она беспечно относилась к своему будущему, воспринимая все как забаву, но у нее было явное преимущество перед кузиной: ей позволили увидеть мужа до свадьбы. Они перемолвились парой словечек под присмотром родни, но Джоан больше ничего и не нужно было для счастья.

Жених Элинор не проявлял к ней совсем никакого интереса. Иначе как можно объяснить то, что, находясь так близко, он не пожелал узнать ее лучше, прежде чем в церкви соединят их руки.

— Он не желает меня, — посетовала она Дженни, когда та вечером расчесывала ей волосы.

— Тогда он просто глуп. Вы же такая красавица.

Это не было желанием пожаловаться или же получить сочувствие. Зачастую среди слуг вести разносятся быстрее, чем об этом начинают говорить их хозяева. Дженни получила такой прозрачный приказ превратиться в уши Элинор. И служанка ее не подвела.

— Молодой Диспенсер пребывает в смятении.

— Его гнетут будущие брачные обеты?

— Его матушка при смерти, а он не может разделить ее последние дни.

Элинор вздохнула: стало неловко за свое беспечное любопытство и жестокое равнодушие. Леди Изабелла. Элинор даже не поинтересовалась, что с нею, вообразив, что новые родственники просто ничего не желают о ней знать, ограничившись подаренной в детстве игрушкой. Все было гораздо трагичнее.

— Бедняжка… Как же ему трудно…

— Бедняжка или нет, но Григу, слуге господина Гавестона, из-за него попало от хозяина.

— Как это?

Дженни замолчала, уделяя все внимание локону хозяйки, потом наклонилась ниже, как будто чтобы поправить его, и прошептала на ухо:

— Как вы думаете, чем занимаются благородные юноши в ожидании посвящения в рыцари?

— Уж точно не бдением и чтением священных текстов, — хихикнула Элинор. Трудно представить, что можно усмирить триста молодых людей, да еще и с дружинами. Крики и звуки труб доносились даже в ее удаленную комнату, и можно только представить, какое беспокойство дебоширы доставляли жителям Лондона.

— Молодые господа устроили турнир под предводительством принца Эдуарда, конечно же.

— А разве так можно? Их не накажут?

— Чем разбирать потом дрязги и жалобы, лучше сделать вид, что ничего такого не было. Вот даже ваш жених с кем-то подрался, что пришлось разнимать.

— И что дальше? — начинала терять терпение Элинор.

Злить хозяйку было не в интересах Дженни, потому она поспешила продолжить.

— В одном из финальных боев сошлись господин Диспенсер и господин Гавестон. Конечно же, все ставили на последнего. На стороне господина Гавестона опыт и сила. Сначала казалось, что поединок будет коротким. Господин Гавестон уверенно наступал, но оказалось, что слабость вашего жениха была только мнимой. Господину Хьюго удалось так вывернуться и нанести удар, что его победу трудно было оспорить. Господин Гавестон обвинил слугу в том, что он плохо закрепил рукавицу. Так что за все ответ держала спина Грига.

Элинор опять вздохнула, теперь уже от некоторого разочарования. Очевидно, что вести о событиях Дженни черпала совсем не из слухов. Подневольная, приставленная к Элинор Дженни была гораздо свободнее, чем ее запертая в золотой клетке хозяйка.

— Тебе дорог этот Григ?

Если бы ей удалось хоть немного пожить сердечными тайнами кого-то другого, пусть и простушки Дженни, может, ей бы не было так тревожно.

— Вот еще! Не он!

Ответ Дженни был красноречив и понятен.

— Так кто же?

На несколько мгновений Дженни прекратила расчесывать волосы хозяйки. Она просто стояла за ее спиной, и молчание затягивалось. Элинор ожидала, что вот-вот последует какая-то просьба. Дженни никогда не пользовалась добрым расположением хозяйки для личных целей, тем более прошение должно быть важным, если такое случится.

— Вы хотели знать о таинственной валлийской даме, похитившей сердце принца.

— Что ты узнала?!

Элинор следовало быть сдержанней. Пытаясь разузнать секреты Дженни, она чуть сама не раскрылась перед служанкой. О загадочной возлюбленной принца Эдуарда шептались дамы. Все дело в том, что, даже не будучи посвященным в рыцари, он позволил себе некий экстравагантный поступок, повязав на рукаве тряпицу, явно принадлежащую женщине незнатного происхождения.

Дженни снова замолчала, а Элинор еле сдерживалась, чтобы не ущипнуть ее или ударить за непозволительную дерзость по отношению к хозяйке.

— Когда-то у маленькой Дженни было праздничное платье. Она помнила каждый стежок на своем наряде. Но как-то случилось, что у него пропал рукав. Так вот, если меня не обманывают глаза, то прекрасная дама принца и есть Дженни.

— Что ты себе позволяешь? Хочешь быть наказанной?

— Как скажете, — смиренно произнесла Дженни.

На самом деле Элинор хотелось наградить верную Дженни, а не наказывать за дерзость. Ее светлый рыцарь помнил ее. Пусть во время их короткой встречи он был любезен не больше, чем положено быть дяде к своей племяннице, но и она вела себя так по-детски глупо. Пролепетала несколько слов и все боялась взглянуть на него, как будто могла ослепнуть как от взгляда на солнце. Элинор думала, что пережила свое увлечение, что она ушла вместе с болезнью и жаром. Но новая встреча доказала, насколько она ошибалась. Принц Эдуард теперь был не юношей с лицом ангела, а молодым богом, сошедшим на землю, чтобы лишить ее покоя.

К вечеру матушка вызвала Элинор для серьезного разговора. В комнате присутствовала и дама Мод. Медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, они рассказывали ей об обязанностях супруги. И некоторые ужасные вещи Элинор предпочла бы не знать.

— Теперь тебе, дорогая, необходимо как следует отдохнуть. Повеселись на празднике как следует, — сказала напоследок матушка, поцеловав ее в лоб.

Трудно было отбросить все мысли и не думать о том, что ей стало известно. «Хьюго и Элинор» звучало как скрежет метала. «Эдуард и Элинор» звучало как божественная музыка. Но судьба оказалась такой несправедливой.

По крайней мере, у нее было еще несколько дней, когда она принадлежала себе, а последовать совету матушки оказалось не так и трудно. Праздник захватывал в свой плен и не отпускал.

Сначала было посвящение в рыцари принца Эдуарда. Король коснулся мечом его плеча и лично опоясал его рыцарским поясом. Все ликовали. Шум стоял такой, что даже уши закладывало. Остальных молодых людей после произнесения клятв посвящал в рыцари принц Эдуард. Все было торжественно и великолепно, но Элинор устала и упустила момент, когда в рыцари был посвящен ее жених.

На следующий день в большом зале Вестминстерского дворца состоялся праздничный обед. На серебряных блюдах внесли двух лебедей. С белыми перьями, украшенные гирляндами, с маленькими коронами на головах волшебные птицы казались просто присевшими отдохнуть. Король, а затем другие рыцари произносили клятвы, Элинор ощутила нечто похожее на священный трепет и сожаление, что она не мужчина, иначе она тоже могла бы внести свою лепту в святое дело. Лебеди были торжественно разрезаны и поделены между присутствующими. Элинор съела свой кусочек, обмакнув его в чаудрон [1], и не то чтобы это яство ей так понравилось, но кроме этого здесь было столько лакомств, что можно было лопнуть и все же не попробовать все. Потом были пир и веселье, музыканты и самые изысканные лакомства. И Элинор совсем запамятовала, что собиралась хоть парой словечек перекинуться с будущим мужем. Если бы праздник длился вечно!

Следующие несколько дней были посвящены подготовке к свадьбе, и прежние страхи вернулись. Благодаря Дженни стали известны подробности конфликта, произошедшего накануне. Роджер Мортимер, барон Вигмор, насмехался над предками Хьюго и зубоскалил относительно купленной невесты. Как настоящий мужчина, ее жених должен был ответить. В этом Элинор была полностью на его стороне. Ее беспокоило другое: «Если этот брак ему так неприятен, будет ли он добр ко мне?»

День свадьбы можно было сравнить со сном. Не неприятным или пугающим, просто тем, что вроде происходит с тобой, но одновременно кажется невероятным и неправильным. С первого взгляда Хьюго Диспенсер Элинор не понравился. Она ожидала, что он будет выше, шире в плечах и мужественнее. Она думала о мужчине, а это был мальчишка с колючим взглядом, упрямыми темными вихрами и едва пробивающимся пушком над губой.

— Я буду вам хорошим мужем.

Сказано было спокойно и равнодушно. Ей следовало ответить, что она будет хорошей женой, но Элинор промолчала. Ей предстояло быть сильной и с достоинством перенести то, что предстояло ночью. Можно было твердить себе, что все женщины проходят через это, но страх и какое-то оцепенение мешали размышлять трезво. Язык прилип к гортани, и она не смогла произнести ни слова, чтобы ответить на шутки балагуров, сопровождавших молодых в их спальню. Наконец их оставили одних.

Время шло, а ничего не происходило. Они просто лежали в одной постели. Элинор решилась обернуться и взглянуть на мужа – плотно сжатые губы, тяжелое дыхание. Он был обозлен. Возможно, на нее, но не попрекнул и ничего не сказал. Снова представив, через что пришлось пройти этому мальчишке, Элинор почувствовала укол совести. Какого это —томиться в неизвестности за здоровье матушки, когда другие выселятся и ликуют? Она теперь отрезанный ломоть и принадлежит этому человеку. Она должна жить его жизнью и найти для него слова поддержки.

— Я тоже переживаю за леди Изабеллу. Если я могу что-то сделать…

— Спите, — буркнул ее муж.

— Да.

Значит, он злился не на нее. Это успокаивало. Ее муж приказал ей спать и сам показал пример. Он лежал рядом с закрытыми глазами. Либо действительно спал, либо делал вид, что спит. Ей же трудно было уснуть. Мысли отогнать невозможно, к тому же она замерзла. Так получилось, что большей частью покрывала сейчас укрыт был ее муж. Если бы она была в кровати одна, то свернулась бы как котенок клубочком. Но няньки считали такую позу неприличной. Кто знает, что мог подумать Хьюго о своей супруге, ведь ей бы пришлось повернуться к нему спиной. Осторожно Элинор потянула край одеяла на себя. Муж не проснулся. Она осмелела и потянула больше. Получилось не совсем удачно. Теперь большая часть покрывала была на ней, а муж был не прикрыт. Можно было распределить покрывало по справедливости, но тогда она рисковала разбудить Хьюго. Такое тоже нельзя было допустить. Долг хорошей жены заботиться о муже. Потому ей пришлось привстать, чтобы поправить покрывало. Очень осторожно, аккуратно и у нее почти получилось.

Обманщик. Он только делал вид, что спит, его веки дрогнули, когда Элинор оказалась над ним. Если так, то он наверняка услышит.

— Я буду хорошей женой.

Она погладила ладонью его плечо. То, что он никак не прореагировал, было только к лучшему. Элинор сложила на груди руки и закрыла глаза. Несмотря на все волнения, ей все-таки удалось уснуть.

Светлый рыцарь усадил ее на лошадь, увозя куда-то далеко, она прижималась к его груди и благословляла небеса за подаренное счастье. Утром же, понимая, что это только приятная, но недопустимая греза, Элинор снова поклялась быть хорошей женой, пусть и придется спорить с непокорным сердцем. Ее муж уже успел встать, оставив ее одну, пока она спала, потому даже если бы обещание было произнесено вслух, ничего бы не услышал. Как, впрочем, и не увидел, как переглядывались служанки, пришедшие одеть Элинор, прекрасно понимая, что произошло, а точнее, не произошло ночью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Чаудрон - Специальный соус для лебедей. Его готовили из лебединых внутренностей, нарезанных на мелкие кусочки и отваренных в бульоне с кровью, уксусом и специями. Он выглядел черноватым и подавался горячим.


	3. Chapter 3

Времени на прощание почти не оставалось. Если бы Хьюго уехал только со своим маленьким отрядом, то был бы на месте гораздо быстрее, но он вынужден был сопровождать жену. Все, что могла сделать Элинор, — не капризничать на слишком поспешное путешествие. Они почти не задерживались в дороге, но все равно опоздали на день.

Теперь торжественное платье Элинор надела по скорбному случаю. Смерть хозяйки дома не лучший повод для знакомства с невесткой. Дочери леди Изабеллы де Бошамп были обходительны с нею, но как-то отстраненно, как с гостьей, как с чужой, как с тем, кто никогда не поймет их горя. Несколько вежливых вопросов о дороге, и ей показали ее комнату, где она могла отдохнуть и провести ночь. На этом интерес к новой родственнице, казалось, был исчерпан.

Элинор крутилась в слишком огромной для нее одной кровати, пытаясь отогнать тревоги. Что, если это знак несчастья? Ей так хотелось оставить при себе Дженни на ночь, чтобы хоть кто-то из прошлой жизни был рядом. Любезные хозяева даже предусмотрели тюфяк для ее служанки, но ее все равно пришлось бы отослать, когда пришел Хьюго. Потому Элинор заблаговременно ее предупредила: «Найди себе другое место. Ты храпишь, а мне нужен здоровый вид». Служанке не нужно видеть страхи госпожи. Но Хьюго не пришел.

За окном завывал ветер. Горевала даже природа, а во время праздников и их путешествия стояла теплая, ласковая погода. Горевал замок, стеная каменными стенами, укоряя ее, пришлую и нежеланную, в том, что глаза ее не в слезах, а мысли не в молитвах об усопшей, а в волнениях, не станет ли она ненавистна мужу. Иногда ей казалось, что фигуры с гобеленов вдруг обретают плоть и начинают собираться вокруг нее. Она вскакивала, и оказывалось, что все только дремота, перемешанная с кошмарами. В какой-то миг ей почудилось, что возле ее кровати стоит неестественно бледная женщина. Элинор вскрикнула, и виденье исчезло. Остаток ночи она провела без сна, глядя вверх и пытаясь пересчитать кисти на пологе.

Наконец, когда в комнате стало совсем светло и ночные страхи улетучились, а Элинор даже начала скучать, пришли Дженни и еще одна служанка. Они принесли таз для умывания и кувшин с водой. Омывая лицо, Элинор дольше обычного задерживала ладони у лица, ожидая, пока вода стечет. Кончики пальцев ощущали, как припухли веки после бессонной ночи. Когда вторая девушка вышла, понимающая все Дженни предложила:

— Я могу найти листья мяты, а на кухне точно есть сырое яйцо.

— Не надо, — вздохнула Элинор. На что только не пойдешь, чтобы быть хорошей женой. Младшие сестры Хьюго, конечно, милые девочки, но заплаканные глаза их совсем не украшали. Однако как нежно он обнял при встрече младшую Елизавету, с каким преобразившимся мягким голосом он отвечал на вопросы Маргариты, а с Изабеллой ему достаточно было только прикосновения рук. В это время Элинор стояла за его спиной и желала снова оказаться в родном Каэрфилли или же чтобы хотя бы ее брат Гилберт каким-то чудом перенесся в это место и взял ее за руку.

Если только мечтать, то ничего не произойдет. Все шло не так, как ей представлялось, но не происходило и ничего такого, из-за чего стоило впадать в уныние. Из любой неприятности можно извлечь пользу, если не теряться. Ее измученный вид должен показать, насколько на самом деле она опечалена кончиной свекрови.

На самом деле на церемонии похорон Элинор присутствовала впервые. Вместо священного трепета перед смертью она ощущала любопытство и одновременно желание, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось. Ей казалось, что в церкви слишком светло для подобного действа. Множество горящих свечей и такое яркое после ночной бури солнце, оставляющее самые невероятные блики на стенах и на полу церкви, так не соответствовали печальным лицам и темным нарядам окружающих.

Восемь мужчин несли массивный, украшенный покровом из чередующихся широких желтых и зеленых полос с красным атакующим львом на стыке, гербом Бошампов, гроб баронессы. Гроб у изголовья покойной держали ее муж Хьюго и его отец — тот самый «друг Хьюго» ее деда, который так напугал Элинор в детстве. Теперь старший Диспенсер не казался ей таким уж злым и неприятным. Скорее наоборот, Элинор нашла его весьма привлекательным. Это было еще одним подтверждением, что первый взгляд обманчив. Сравнивая отца и сына, Элинор отметила просто дивную схожесть,словно одно лицо с разницей в пару десятилетий. Она поймала себя на крамольной при таких обстоятельствах мысли, что если бы через столько лет, сколько есть разницы между отцом и сыном, ее муж выглядел так, как его отец, она совсем не против была бы быть с ним рядом.

Гроб был поставлен на постамент, и епископ начал службу. Элинор со своего места, не привлекая внимания, попыталась разглядеть покойную. По стянутому желтоватому, похожему на оплывшую свечу лицу сказать ничего было нельзя. Смерть наложила свою руку, и сейчас это была больше маска, чем лицо когда-то существовавшего человека.  
Кто-то легко сжал руку Элинор, и она едва не вскрикнула. Сперва ей вдруг пришло в голову, что это кто-то из ее родных, тот же братец Гилберт услышал ее мольбы, потом о том, что это та женщина, что привиделась ей ночью, и что та женщина и была духом покойной баронессы. Элинор слишком живо для участницы траурной церемонии обернулась и встретилась взглядом со спокойным дружелюбным взглядом старшей сестры Хьюго Алины.

— Все наладится, — тихо сказала Алина.

— Да, — прошептала Элинор.

Алина не отходила от Элинор ни во время раздачи милостыни, ни во время тризны. Когда же все закончилось, как-то само собой получилось, что они прошли немного прогуляться и посекретничать. Но вместо этого они просто рядом брели по саду, переступая через обломанные бурей ветки деревьев, которые из-за похорон никто не убирал.

— Хьюго любил матушку, — решилась нарушить молчание Элинор.

—- Ее невозможно было не любить, — Элинор успела разузнать, что единственная замужняя из всех сестер Хьюго Алина была только на год старше брата, но в той словесной перепалке, которая возникла между ними в вечер перед похоронами, Элинор не могла понять, что это больше ей напоминает грызню между нею и Маргаритой или ее споры с Гилбертом, которые закончились больше четырех лет назад, когда дед все-таки отправил брата ко двору своей жены, и по которым Элинор так скучала. Наверно, больше, чем нежности Хьюго к младшим сестрам, она позавидовала озорно-драчливым отношениям мужа со старшей сестрой. — И она любила охоту.

— Правда?

Алина опередила вопрос Элинор: какой же была ее свекровь?

— Однажды она так увлеклась, что пересекла границы, и отцу пришлось улаживать недоразумения и выплачивать штраф.

Между ними протиснулся хозяйский алант. Алина присела, поглаживая псину. Зная, что нужно быть осторожной, Элинор последовала ее примеру и тоже провела рукой по спине собаки. Та попытался лизнуть ее в нос. Она успела увернуться, так что слюнявый язык зацепил только ее руку.

Алина засмеялась.

— Ты ему нравишься.

Элинор, отбиваясь от назойливого внимания собаки, засмеялась тоже. Даже при первом знакомстве она выделила Алину6 волосы немного светлее, чем у остального семейства, уголки узких губ чуть приподняты вверх, так что кажется, что она всегда насмешливо усмехается. Элинор думала, что с этой девушкой ей придется сложнее всего.

— А он — мне.

— Я рада, что моему брату так повезло с женой. Он хороший, но несносный.

— Он хороший, — подтвердила Элинор то, чего еще не могла знать.

— Только когда он получает, что желает, он теряет к этому интерес. И нужно удержать его, чтобы он не разбился, стремясь к новой цели. Ты сможешь если не уберечь его, то быть рядом?

— Я постараюсь.

— Вот и отлично.

Алина подхватила ее под локоть и развернула, направляя к дому. Прогулка была закончена.

Еще несколько дней они провели в доме мужа. Волнения первой встречи улеглись сами собой. Теперь Элинор не торопилась выгонять Дженни на ночь. Как ни странно, но Хьюго избегал ее спальни. Никто ей не объяснил, в чем дело, но и никто не считал это неправильным. Элинор решила, что она сама еще не готова пройти через те ужасы, о которых рассказывали матушка и дама Мод. Пусть Хьюго пока ею и не овладел, но и не обижал. Раз так, то все идет как нельзя лучше.

На какое-то время муж оставил Элинор в отцовском доме, отправляясь в войске принца Эдуарда исполнять данные обеты. Славный поход закончился битвой при Метвене, когда Роберту Брюсу пришлось бежать. Господь был на стороне Англии, а Хьюго уже к середине июня был снова со своей семьей.


	4. Chapter 4

И снова в дорогу. Барон Диспенсер выделил для молодых землю с находящимися там тремя замками: «Владейте и хозяйствуйте». В каждом из этих замков Элинор и Хьюго должны были прожить несколько дней, чтобы выбрать тот, который станет для них домом. Элинор не желала влиять на решение мужа, но втайне молила, чтобы его выбор пал на замок, который они посетили вторым. Скромный, даже непримечательный, с незамысловатым именем Речной, но рядом действительно протекала река, что хоть частично напоминало о Каэрфилли.

— И неспокойно здесь, — пыталась отвадить возможных жильцов его смотрительница Маргерия Калпеппер. Вдова безземельного рыцаря, милостью барона Диспенсера проживающая в Речном замке, считала себя если не его хозяйкой, то наверняка рассчитывала дожить спокойно в нем свои дни и не делить с юными законными захватчиками. — Эта местность просто убежище разбойников. Сэр Джон ле Диспенсер, выстроивший когда-то замок для укрепления своей власти в этих землях, так в нем и не жил. Все из-за проклятых головорезов.

— Сэр Джон много чего опасался. Например, замерзнуть зимой в своей постели, но в трусости его сложно обвинить, — как-то спокойно ответил Хьюго.

Элинор покосилась на мужа: неужели старой перечнице удалось его убедить?

— Дорога была спокойной. Да и отец не настолько желает избавиться от собственного сына, чтобы бросить его с женой в лапы разбойников, — Элинор ласково и покровительственно улыбнулась даме Калпеппер. — Мы сумеем защитить вас, дорогая Маргерия.

Господь нашел время прислушаться к скромным молитвам Элинор. К тщательно скрываемому недовольству Маргерии Калпеппер они возвращались в Речной замок.

В последний день путешествия устроили нечто похожее на охоту. Как же приятно Элинор было видеть удивление супруга, когда подстреленных фазанов у нее оказалось чуть меньше, чем у него.

— А если бы вы слышали, как я трублю в рог!

— Правда? — хоть в голосе Хьюго была насмешка, но Элинор чувствовала, что его заинтересовала такая новость. Благодаря подсказке Алины она знала, как она может стать ближе к мужу. Как и матушка Хьюго, Элинор просто обожала охоту.

— Многие мужчины позавидовали бы.

Таким образом для первого пира в их новом доме блюдо было выбрано — фазаны.

— Приготовьте их, нафаршировав виноградом, — приказала Элинор кухарке.

— В начале июля трудно найти виноград, — сухо заметила дама Маргерия.

Элинор почувствовала некоторое злорадство в ее голосе от такой глупой ошибки новой хозяйки.

— Тогда зажарьте их потщательнее и специй не жалейте.

Кроме самого чистого перца корица и кардамон, имбирь и мускат, гвоздика и даже дорогой шафран были подарены что семейством Элинор, что отцом Хьюго молодым, чтобы их жизнь вместе была доброй и богатой. Неимоверная ценность, но Элинор так хотелось, чтобы их первый день как настоящего семейства запомнился, что сама щедро отсыпала из мешочков лучшие приправы.

Когда готовых фазанов внесли в зал, торжественное настроение Элинор улетучилось. Эти потемневшие тушки совсем не напоминали аппетитных румяных птиц, которых подавали к столу в ее отчем доме. Когда неумеха поваренок начал разрезать их, кромсая ножом, ей хотелось лично отвесить ему тумаков. Но самое страшное случилось, когда Хьюго отведал первый кусок яства и так резко отодвинул тарелку, что она едва не упала со стола.

— Вы никудышная жена. Никогда не думал, что уйду спать голодным.

Он залпом допил свой бокал вина и вышел.

— А заяц-то переперчен, — воздев глаза к потолку, заявила дама Маргерия.

Элинор и сама понимала, что еда испорчена так, что уже никак не исправишь. И она не подумала позаботиться о смене блюд.

— Я буду хорошей женой, — сжав кулаки, она снова повторила свою клятву.

Утром Хьюго сообщил, что ему необходимо отбыть на несколько дней, осмотреть угодья.

— Они должны знать, кто хозяин. Напомню о повинности.

— Храни вас Господь. Возвращайтесь поскорее.

— Непременно, милая женушка.

Хьюго вдруг привлек Элинор к себе и, крепко удерживая, поцеловал в губы. Когда же отпустил, то у нее даже ноги подкашивались: ее первый поцелуй, первая ласка, подаренная мужем. Он не злился за вчерашнюю досадную оплошность Элинор, и это было так славно. Хьюго давал ей шанс все исправить и доказать, какая она на самом деле великолепная хозяйка.

Приказать привести в порядок запущенный сад, избавиться от пыли — и Речной замок преобразится. Еще — приказать выстирать одежду, испачканную после длительного путешествия, и как-то обновить обстановку замка. Еще — заботиться о том, чтобы на столе всегда была разнообразная вкусная еда. Муж будет доволен и никогда больше не назовет ее никудышной. Она смотрела на дорогу, пока за маленьким отрядом Хьюго не улеглась пыль, а потом сразу же взялась за дело.

— Ты! — обратилась Элинор к проходившей мимо дородной женщине в засаленном фартуке. — Займись одеждой милорда и моей тоже.

Дальше Элинор направилась на кухню. И здесь ее ожидал неприятный сюрприз. Когда она объясняла служанкам, что желает видеть на ужин, те не возражали, но смотрели на нее такими округлившимися глазами, как будто увидели диковинку. Элинор сделала выводы, что частица правды в этом есть и это скорее должно ей льстить, чем злить. Что эти крестьяне видели в своей глуши? Разве можно сравнить покрытую паутиной даму Маргерию и Элинор ле Диспенсер, дочь могущественного Гилберта «Рыжего» и прекрасной принцессы Джоан, внучки великого короля Эдуарда. Стоит проявить снисходительность к восхищению черни, иначе можно остаться голодной.

— Сегодня лорда Хьюго не будет. Для меренды [1] достаточно будет бокала вина — разбавьте на треть и подсластите медом — и куска хлеба. Для цены [2] тоже можно что-то попроще. Достаточно будет говяжьей похлебки с овощами и фаршированного цыпленка. Нафаршируйте луком. Лук не виноград: должен быть.

— Ты, — обратилась она к слуге, который показался ей смышленей остальных. — Займись розами. Их необходимо обрезать.

С делами хозяйственными было покончено, настало время подумать и о более приятном. Подарком от сестер Хьюго стала книга с лэ Марии Французской. Как сказала Алина: «Матушка сама хотела сделать это, если жена окажется достойной». И еще одной причиной, почему Элинор так желала остаться именно в этом замке, являлось наличие в нем комнаты с книгами. Настоящее чудо. Родственник Хьюго, основавший этот замок, действительно был странным, если решился хранить в этом месте такие ценности, при этом опасаясь разбойников. Только от просмотра некоторых книг у Элинор загорались глаза. Строгая дама Мод никогда бы не позволила своей воспитаннице читать нечто подобное. Но, спросив разрешение у Хьюго и получив согласие, Элинор сняла этот грех со своей души.

Дама Маргерия заперлась в своей комнате, поэтому хозяйке Речного замка никто и ничто не могло помешать.

В положенное ей время пришла Дженни с бокалом вина и куском пшеничного хлеба — немного черствого, но вполне съедобного. Все шло, как должно было. Писец, переписавший книгу, поработал на славу: взгляд нигде не останавливался. Рисунки были яркими и искусными, так что герои как живые вставали перед глазами. Элинор читала книгу, как будто слушала рассказ умелого балагура или песню трубадура. Ей не терпелось узнать, сможет ли снять Гижмар пояс со своей прекрасной дамы, но книгу пришлось отложить. Последняя строка еще не была дочитана, но настала пора вернуться к делам домашним.

Спокойной, важной походкой настоящей госпожи Элинор спустилась в сад полюбоваться розовыми кустами. Шаг, еще шаг. Незаметно нужно было размять уставшее после полусогнутой позы тело и дать привыкнуть к яркому июльскому солнцу глазам. Может, потому она заметила сотворенное нерадивыми слугами безобразие только тогда, когда приблизилась к нему вплотную: несколько кустов роз было срезано почти под корень. Подозрительным было то, что рядом никого не было. Разве что стоило обвинять недотепу слугу, которому она поручила обрезку кустов. Элинор вдруг с ужасом представила, во что может превратиться одежда, которую она поручила постирать толстухе, — в кучу бесформенного тряпья, которое даже нищий побрезгует натянуть на усеянное струпьями и язвами тело.

Вместе с Дженни они чуть ли не бегом отправились проверить это. А дальше Элинор нужно было либо вздохнуть спокойно, либо устроить проволочку глупой служанке: к белью никто даже и не притрагивался.

Оставалось ждать еще и провала с ужином, тем более время уже подошло. Элинор вошла в зал заранее. Слуги уже установили подставки и клали сверху доску. Две служанки готовились застелить ее скатертью, но все они замерли и склонили голову, заметив новую хозяйку.

Элинор дала знак продолжать. Появилась дама Маргерия. Она так высоко задрала подбородок, что Элинор почувствовала себя совсем ничтожной и маленькой. И от Маргерии не скрылось, как разочарованно вздохнула Элинор, когда так ожидаемого ею цыпленка не внесли.

— А лорд Хьюго был прав.

Слова дамы ожгли как удар хлыста. Можно было бы смолчать и признать поражение, но все это недостойно дочери де Клера, несгибаемого графа Херфорда и Глостера. Если она промолчит, то признает свое поражение.

— Что вы этим хотели сказать?

Дама Маргерия не ответила. Слуги внесли горшок, накрытый сверху румяным запеченным куском теста — ту самую заказанную похлебку. Элинор попробовала. Вкусная. И кухарка проявила смекалку, заправив ее вместо специй, которые забыла выделить Элинор, молодыми душистыми травами.

— «Меренда»? «Цене»? Милая моя, если бы я не вмешалась, то мы бы сейчас только молитвы читали, - поучала дама Маргерия. – И далеко вас завела ваша латынь?

Элинор отложила ложку, выдержав несколько мгновений, и рассмеялась, приподнимая бокал.

— И как вас только отблагодарить?

Остаток ужина прошел в полнейшем молчании.

— Какие будут пожелания на завтра?

Дама Маргерия была сама любезность. Зато Элинор еле сдерживала в себе гнев. Смолчать было невозможно, возникло желание хоть и не смертельно, ноболезненно ранить врага его же оружием.

— Я бы все-таки хотела узнать судьбу цыпленка с луком. Почему его не подали, — тон Элинор был до елейного мягким.

— Птичница после того, как ее вдруг повысили до кастелянши, не нашла ничего лучшего, как сбежать. Завтра негодяйка будет непременно наказана.

Птичница? Маргерия поставила шах и уже готова была нанести безоговорочное поражение молодой сопернице, но следующий ход был за Элинор.

— Такое забавное недоразумение, — она послала своей сопернице самую невинную улыбку.

У дамы Маргерии брови сошлись на переносице: кто знает, что ожидать от этой девчонки. Потому дальше укреплять свои позиции как победительницы она не решилась.

Знала бы Маргерия, какое смятение посеяла в душе своей оппонентки.

Чем больше Элинор обдумывала стратегию отвоевания Речного замка, тем больше прорех в своем плане выявляла. И кое-что могло свести на нет все те усилия, которые она предполагала приложить.

— Он не желает меня ни как жену, ни как хозяйку в своем доме.

Это не была жалоба. Да и кто бы ей внял, кроме Дженни, сосредоточенно распутывающей шнуровку на рукавах платья своей госпожи.

Если бы Элинор поняла это немного раньше. Если бы обратила внимание, что это не ей представляли челядь, а ее выставляли как некую диковинку, дорогую и хрупкую, но бесполезную игрушку. Она просто видела этих людей, но ничего о них не знала. Добродушный кастелян Речного замка Джон Табот мог бы прояснить такое недоразумение и даже стать опорой при первых шагах Элинор, поскольку на даму Маргерию не стоило рассчитывать, но он отправился вместе с Хьюго. Теперь, положа руку на сердце, она должна была признать, что ее пренебрежение уроками ведения домашнего хозяйства открывалось ей с неприятной стороны. Тогда сестренка Маргарита ворчала, что это не ее удел, пусть рыбу солят дочери Ральфа Мэри и Джоан, у нее же другая судьба. В чем-то Элинор с нею соглашалась. Кроме того, ведение домашнего хозяйства казалось ей скучным занятием. Кроме того, гораздо важнее знаний, что в каком горшке варится, умение ездить на лошади, грациозно носить шлейф и сладко петь. Элинор ловко ездила верхом, могла натренировать даже самого капризного сокола, хорошо играла в шахматы, точно зная, когда нужно проиграть, смиряя гордыню, и замечательно складывала фразы на латыни. Все, чтобы стать достойной женой даже короля, а не то что какого-то юнца. Такая ирония.

На Фестивале лебедей новопосвященный рыцарь сэр Роджер Мортимер, оказывая ей знаки внимания, рассказал презабавнейшую историю.

«Один ученый муж, совершая путешествие, вынужден был переправиться через реку.

— Милейший, знаешь ли ты латынь? — спросил он лодочника.

— Нет, — сказал тот.

— Ээээх… Полжизни ты прожил зря, — ответил ученый муж.

Внезапно лодка дала течь. Лодочник прыгнул в воду и поплыл.

— Милейший, а как же я? — завопил ученый муж».

— Вот пусть латынь тебя и вытаскивает, — закончила за лодочника Элинор.

Тогда эта история показалась девице де Клер такой смешной. Дженни, конечно, ничего не поняла. Она как раз закончила снимать со своей хозяйки верхние платья, и настал черед снять обувь и шоссы.

Элинор присела на край кровати. Дженни, освободив ногу хозяйки от подбитой мехом туфельки, приподняла ее и опустила ступней себе на плечо.

— Меренда! Цене! — передразнила даму Маргерию Элинор.

— Хммм, — сказала Дженни.

— Не забывайся, — Элинор легонько пнула служанку пяткой.

Дженни уже сняла подвязку и начала аккуратно стягивать чулок.

— Не знаю, хорошо ли так говорить о благородной даме, но у Дженни есть уши. И Дженни слышит ложь.

— И что ты слышала?

Сжигаемая любопытством, Элинор подалась вперед так, что даже стойкая Дженни не сдержала натиска и пошатнулась. Элинор заняла прежнюю позу и кивнула: «Продолжай».

Дженни сменила ногу хозяйки и, снимая второй чулок, продолжила свой доклад.

— Уна, которая с пекарни, никак не может быть птичницей.

— Вот как.

Элинор была разочарована. Она ждала таких откровений, которые стали бы надежным оружием. А здесь только глупая ложь, чтобы опозорить несведущую хозяйку. Слишком мелочно и недостойно. Хотя, может, с другой девицей такое и сработало бы. Впрочем, как она могла забыть о таком союзнике, как Дженни? Может,она и не та лодка, которая вынесет ее без труда, но, безусловно, соломинка, за которую можно ухватиться, когда рассчитывать на большее не приходится.

— Разбудишь меня с первыми лучами солнца, — приказала она Дженни, поудобней устраиваясь в постели, а потом хлопнула ладонью рядом с собой. Дженни скоро разделась сама и легла рядом.

Так уж случилось, что от бабушки Элинор Кастильской, в честь которой ее и назвали, она унаследовала горячую южную кровь. Иначе как можно было объяснить, что вечерами она мерзла и не могла долго заснуть. Пока она была еще маленькой и спала с сестрами в одной кровати, она прижималась к тихоне Елизавете и так переставала дрожать. Позже для редких случаев, когда заснуть было необходимо, вместо теплого бочка время от времени стала служить Дженни. Элинор согревалась, тяжелые мысли уходили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Меренда (лат. Merende) - обед, перекус, полдник  
> [2] Цена (лат. Сene) - ужин. Время основного приема пищи, приходившегося на время от 3 часов дня до 6 часов вечера.


	5. Chapter 5

Дженни безукоризненно выполнила приказ хозяйки разбудить ее с первыми лучами солнца. Не время ворчать на недоспанный миг, иначе можно проспать все задуманные великие свершения. Перво-наперво Элинор уделила внимание выбору наряда для предстоящего события. Став замужней дамой, нечего было и думать, чтобы разгуливать на людях простоволосой, только с лентой или венцом. Элинор гордилась своими густыми каштановыми волосами. Если такую красоту создал Господь, чтобы люди любовались, то нехорошо прятать их под филетом [1]. Несколько месяцев своего замужества Элинор предпочитала носить закрепленный под подбородком широкой лентой чепец с мелкими складками, напоминающими корону. Подкрученные волосы из-под него ниспадали волнами на спину и плечи, или же по желанию Элинор их заплетали в две косы и украшали расшитыми лентами. Но все это не подходило для такого важного дня. Волосы спрятали под сеточкой и прикрыли покрывалом. Люди должны были видеть в Элинор не взбалмошную девчонку или капризную красавицу, а настоящую хозяйку. Венец, придерживающий покрывало, был символом ее власти. Еще к этому темное платье без особых узоров и всяких изысков, но поверх него Элинор надела особое сюрко с вышитыми гербами: слева — де Клеров, справа — Диспенсеров.

Сердце Элинор беспокойно билось, мысли путались. С вечера всем людям при замке, которые не уехали вместе с сеньором Хьюго, было приказано явиться в главный зал. Что, если они ослушаются ее приказа? Если, узнав, что она затеяла, ее муж разгневается? Худой мир лучше доброй ссоры, вроде все верно. Но чтобы на это сказал ее отец — Гилберт де Клер? Что было бы, если бы барон де Клер лорд Гламорган отступил перед многочисленными попытками бунтаря Ллилевина ап Грифида, возомнившего себя хозяином Уэльса, и забросил попытки возвести Каэрфилли? Но за Ллилевином не зря осталось прозвище Последний, а Каэрфилли суждено было стоять века.

Элинор представила, что за ее спиной стоит отец, и страхи улеглись.

Опасения были напрасны. Кажется, все обитатели замка были в сборе. Подчиняясь приказу восседающей на высоком кресле молодой хозяйки, мужчины и женщины, следуя очередности по субординации, подходили к ее трону, кланялись, называли имя и чем занимаются. Элинор благосклонно им кивала или же говорила несколько нужных и соответствующих слов, затем давала знак следующему. Лица и голоса уже начинали сливаться. Элинор овладел новый страх: что, если она опять что-то перепутает, так просто ей эта ошибка не пройдет. Ее позор после лицедейского триумфа будут помнить долго. Но вот, наконец, среди всех слуг она смогла выделить одну особу. Опасливо ступая, к ней подошла дородная бледная женщина. Та самая Уна, которой она по ошибке доверила белье. И это был шанс обратить свой неверный шаг пусть в маленький, но триумф.

— Тебя следовало наказать, Уна, — обратилась Элинор к побледневшей толстухе. Та еще сильнее вжала голову в плечи. — Но такой вкусный хлеб, как пекут здесь, я не ела даже на королевских праздниках.

— Еще бы! — приободрилась Уна, понимая, что гнев хозяйки ее миновал и ей даже оказана особая милость. — Я просеиваю муку по три раза.

— Хлебный день завтра, не так ли?

— Да, моя госпожа.

— Хорошо. Иди.

Уна, преодолевая желание обернуться, чтобы узнать, что на самом деле замыслила молодая хозяйка, отправилась к остальным.

По окончании церемонии Элинор лично подошла к даме Маргерии. Все время, пока шло настоящее знакомство с ее людьми, она ощущала на себе пронизывающий взгляд этой особы. Как игра в гляделки, в которую она играла с сестрами, только наоборот. Обернулась бы Элинор на этот взгляд, встретилась глазами — показала бы слабость.

— Дорогая Маргерия, вы так плохо выглядите. Заболели? Тогда вам просто необходим покой, — посоветовала Элинор.

— Вашими молитвами, но…

Было заметно, что Маргерия сделала глубокий глоток воздуха, чтобы сдержаться и достойно ответить, но Элинор не дала ей такой возможности.

— И, безусловно, молитвы. Я даже оставлю вам под дверью человека на случай, если вам совсем станет худо. Не беспокойтесь. Иэнтакулум, прандиум и меренду вам доставят в ваши покои. А на цене я надеюсь на вашу компанию.

К чести Маргерии, она не стала устраивать крик, оказавшись под арестом. Замок был полностью под властью Элинор.

Все ключи теперь были у их законной владелицы. Важно было правильно ими воспользоваться. Давным-давно, еще в прошлой жизни Элинор, они с Маргаритой хихикали, слушая поучения дамы Мод, что благородная женщина, хозяйка в своем доме, должна знать даже сколько царапин на каждой сковороде. Вот с этих вот сковород и следовало начать.

Но еще прежде Элинор наконец передала одежду прачкам. Дженни определила, сколько времени может занять приведение ее в порядок, потому и сроки, поставленные Элинор, не были слишком жесткими. Главное, что все должно быть готово к возвращению Хьюго.

Дальше — на кухню. Кухня Речного замка состояла из двух залов с печами. Посреди первого зала, где кипела работа, стоял массивный стол, а во втором зале была громадная печь. «Быка, конечно, не зажарить, но кабанчика целиком можно запечь», — доложила ранее Дженни. В основном зале тоже горела большая печка, но соседке она уступала. И в этом Элинор убедилась лично.

— Теперь покажите все сковороды, — скомандовала молодая хозяйка замка.

Главный повар, великан с мясистым подбородком и бровями, почти сросшимися на переносице, Джиф Хик ничуть не удивился такому требованию. Мальчишки судомойки и поварята засуетились, вытаскивая из шкафов и снимая с крюков различную утварь. Большие и малые котлы, различные сковороды, ножи, крюки и другие предметы, некоторые из которых напоминали орудия пыток, выкладывались на стол.

— А это что? — Элинор обратила внимание на один из котлов. Он был как-то странно тяжел для поваренка. Крышку с котла сняли, и оказалось, что тот действительно не пуст. — Цыпленок?

— Тот самый, от которого вчера госпожа отказалась. Еще бы перца. Но и наши травы ничем не хуже. Только принюхайтесь, моя госпожа, какой аромат.

Элинор едва сдержалась, чтобы не высказать, что ни от чего она не отказывалась, а за невыполнение приказа следуют колодки и плеть. Но за мгновеньем гнева последовали трезвые размышления. Она вела себя не как хозяйка, а как гостья, но все равно ее приказ был почти исполнен. Кто же его отменил, интриги не составляло.

— Он не испортится?

Элинор, как и советовал Джиф, принюхалась к содержимому, но в нос бросился только кислый запах вина.

— Что вы, моя госпожа. Будет только нежнее. Смотрите, как уже пропиталось мясцо.

— Я дам вам нужную меру перца, — заверила Элинор повара.

Потом они вместе с Джифом Хиком пересмотрели все запасы еды.

— А первым блюдом сегодня пусть будет каша из желудей, — сказала Элинор.

— С грибами и сметаной, — дополнил Джиф. — Тогда что на завтра?

— На завтра? — переспросила Элинор.

— Если моя госпожа желает зажаренного на решетке карпа на постный день, то к нему неплохо подойдет соус из кореньев петрушки, — спокойно продолжил Джиф. — Сегодня доставляют рыбу, нужно решить, что с нею делать.

Пост. У нее совершенно из головы вылетел этот пост. Следующий день среда, а еще через день пятница, значит, еда должна быть постной.

— Нужно оставить карпов на среду и на пятницу, — решила Элинор.

— Засолить бы. Тогда не пропадет. Можно и в суп их потом, и в глине запечь.

Элинор с подозрением взглянула на великана повара. Создавалось впечатление, что в его огромное тело вселилась щуплая дама Мод. Именно так наставнице удавалось заставить своих подросших строптивых воспитанниц усвоить урок: побудить их по ее незаметным подсказкам самим озвучить правильное решение.

— Конечно, засолить. А карпа в глине, если достойно приготовлен, можно подать и сеньору Хьюго, когда вернется. А еще молочного поросенка.

— Да, поросенка. И нужно сказать мяснику, сколько скотины забить, чтобы до воскресенья мясо не испортилось.

Элионор показалось, что она снова тонет…

Однажды, когда летняя жара достигла своего пика, чтобы спасти от нее детей Джоанны Акрской и как-то их развлечь, для них в самом чистом и спокойном озерце возле замка устроили забаву — купание. Слуги тщательно проверили берег — мелко, с мягким песочком, без камушков и никаких опасностей. Пока няньки уговаривали пугливую Елизавету опустить хоть ногу в воду, Элинор зашла немного дальше, чем положено. Всего один шаг, и вот оно, коварство Озерной Девы: Элинор не почувствовала опору под ногами, оказавшись в пропущенной слугами озерной яме. Перед ее глазами был совсем другой мир, ее волосы развевались, как водные змеи, кожа была светлой и сияющей, но девочка понимала: всего один вздох и конец. А грудь и горло уже начинало сжимать, как невидимой рукой. Тогда Элинор что есть силы задрыгала руками и ногами, и вдруг голова оказалась над водой…

— Это, конечно, лучше сделать завтра. Да и раньше Том-мясник не придет, - сказал Джиф, оглядываясь на все те горы посуды, мешков и мешочков, которые остались после визита молодой хозяйки.

А Элинор вздохнула глубоко, как тогда в детстве, вроде соглашаясь с поваром, но на самом деле понимая: кажется, она вновь научилась плавать.

— Третьим блюдом к приезду сеньора Хьюго будет та похлебка, что ты приготовил вчера, — сообщила она.

Справедливо — выделить как особый день возвращение мужа и исправить ошибку, чтобы вместо двух перемен блюд было три.

— Если будут готовы тренчеры, — спокойно ответил Джиф.

Может, от жары, которая стояла в кухне из-за растопленной печи, может, от всех тех вещей, которые нужно было помнить, Элинор ощущала легкое головокружение. Она вышла во двор, и тут ее настигло еще одно неотложное дело, с которым нужно было разобраться.

— Моя госпожа?

Маленький сутулый человечек, обратившийся к Элинор, занимался тем, что приглядывал за зеленью и овощами на маленьком огороде при замке. Еще в его ведомстве был сад. И звали его Кривой Флойд. Все это очень скоро шепнула на ухо Дженни своей хозяйке, понимая, что еще немного, и та выразит недоумение — кто этот дерзкий, посмевший обратиться к ней?

— Флойд! Ты-то мне и нужен, негодяй, — строго произнесла Элинор. — Кто дал тебе право уничтожать мои розы?

— Моя госпожа, — повторил садовник с таким отчаяньем, что Элинор даже почувствовала раздражение: как можно наказывать того, кто сам сейчас умрет на месте от страха.

— Или это не ты срезал под корень два розовых куста?

Нельзя поддаваться жалости. Иначе ничего не добьешься.

— Но так велела леди Маргерия. Я не спрашивал, чем помешали розы молодой госпоже. Но рука не поднялась их все срезать. Я виновен только в этом.

Садовник так заламывал костлявые, похожие на ветви пальцы на руках, что казалось,они вот-вот хрустнут и действительно сломаются. Дальше он не нашел ничего лучше, чем упасть на колени и нагнуться так, что лицом почти прижимался к земле.

Еще не привыкшая к своей власти Элинор поежилась. Могло ли быть такое, что она озвучила пожелание заковать нерадивого садовника в колодки. Теперь, глядя на жалкого Флойда, она ощущала только брезгливое сожаление за свой гнев. Маргерия слишком увлеклась своим желанием отодвинуть новую хозяйку от дел. Удайся ее план, единственными виновными были бы жалкий Флойд и испуганная Уна или великан Джиф. И, конечно же, Элинор, которая не умеет отдавать верные приказы, а потому заслуживает презрение от мужа.

— Что сделано, то сделано. Розы не вернешь.

— Не совсем так, моя госпожа. Кусты отрастут, но это уже не будут розы.

— Как так? Что за превращения? — садовник говорил странные вещи.

— Это не будут большие красные розы, как они были. Теперь они будут цвести как шиповник. Если только…

Вот и выпал случай для Элинор проявить соломонову мудрость разумной хозяйки.

— Вот и хорошо. Моя матушка, принцесса Джоанна, всегда ценила шиповник. «Он красив своей скромностью», — говорила она. Пересади кусты возле лавки. Там слишком пусто. Но не смей остальные розы превращать в шиповник. И приведи в порядок другие кусты. Чтобы они были ровными и радовали глаз.

И с этим делом Элинор удачно справилась. Дальше ей необходимо было опробовать каждый ключ, которым она владела.

Ни в одной комнате замка, ни в одном уголке или шкафу не должно было оставаться секретов. Элинор открылось то, что она не замечала раньше: замок был запущен и полузабыт, как и его смотрительница Маргерия. Пока проверялось содержимое шкафов, кладовых и сундуков. Затем слугам предстояло отскрести полы во всем замке и отмыть окна до приезда хозяина. А с заменой изношенной и поломанной мебели пришлось бы потерпеть до приезда Хьюго. Но, по правде сказать, домашние заботы Элинор уже порядком наскучили. Она еле сдерживалась, чтобы не начать зевать просто перед своими людьми. И вдруг ее труды оказались вознаграждены. Из одного шкафа, из самой его глубины слуги извлекли серебряную солонку. Посудина была простая, без особых изысков, но достаточно большая, чтобы показать достойное благосостояние хозяина и его стола. Элинор проследила, чтобы одна из девушек очистила ее от черноты до сверкающего блеска.

И снова пришлось вернуться на кухню. Доставили рыбу. Элинор отобрала несколько самых крупных лещей и линей на предстоящие постные дни. Еще, как знак, что все ее деяния угодны Господу, тот послал в рыбацкие сети молодого бобра.

— Как раз к завтрашнему обеду, — сказал громадина Джиф.

— Но у него четыре лапы, — возразила Элинор, вспоминая, что говорила дама Мод относительно дозволенной в такие дни еды.

— Живет он в воде и хвост как рыбья чешуя, — развеял ее сомнения Джиф. — Так говорил отец Мартин. Он любил покушать бобровых хвостов, когда заезжал к хозяину Джону. А тот старался, чтобы для святого человека их было в изобилии.

В Каэрфилли на пирах тоже всегда подавали бобровые хвосты. Их было в таком достатке, что хватало всем многочисленным гостям. Но здесь бобр был один, и хвост у него был один. Хорошо бы было дождаться Хьюго. Правда ко времени его возвращению мясо может пропасть.

— Так тому и быть. Приготовишь на завтра тушеного бобра, — распорядилась Элинор.

— С морковью, — дополнил Джиф.

— И хвост.

Продолжала она.

— В вине и с перцем, — прекрасно понял хозяйку Джиф.

— И не забудь рыбу.

Элинор ожидала, что дама Маргерия не воспользуется возможностью выйти из своего заточения, предпочтя гордость пустому желудку. Однако Маргерия оказалась не из таких. Скорее всего, она желала видеть лично позор девицы, нарушившей ее покой, но тут ее ждало разочарование. Каша была сытной и вкусной, а цыпленок ароматным и хорошо прожаренным. Единственное, что стало ложкой дёгтя для Элинор, но оказалось незамеченным Маргерией — при всех своих кулинарных талантах Джифа резал мясо он отвратительно. Но это не имело теперь особого значения. Дама Маргерия за обедом была неразговорчива и сдержана. А проголодавшаяся после всей дневной суеты Элинор уплетала за обе щеки заслуженный обед и тоже не стремилась заводить беседу.

Не было и речи о том, чтобы после всего еще под конец дня прочитать страничку-другую историй Марии Французской. Элинор желала только одного — быстрее прикоснуться головой к подушке. Она заснула раньше, чем Дженни успела ее раздеть.

Утром, как полноправная хозяйка Речного замка, Элинор чувствовала себя гораздо уверенней. Она не собиралась нарушать обещание навестить пекарню.

Растерянная Уна встречала новую хозяйку с закатанными по локоть рукавами и руками, испачканными по локти в муке.

— Разве не мужчина должен заниматься этим? — спросила Элинор, кивая в сторону стола с горкой муки и огромным комом теста.

— Разве мой хлеб плох, молодая госпожа?

Уна вроде и была почтительна, но уже гораздо смелее, чем в прошлый день. Считала ли она свою госпожу совсем неопытной девчонкой, и мог ли такой простой и незамысловатый вопрос скрывать завуалированный упрек? Элинор оказалась в замешательстве. Она не видела ничего плохого в том, что женщина управляла таким делом. И спросила лишь потому, что в Каэрфилли пекарня была на мужчинах. Но если она даст ответ кухарке, то может лишиться доли ее уважения.

— Тренчеры. Они готовы. Хорошо.

Элинор перевела внимание на разложенные на полке над печью буханки черного хлеба.

— Еще немного подсушатся и будут что надо, — заверила ее Уна, для надежности потрогав пальцем одну из буханок.

— Хорошо. Еще нужны будут крошки для медовой коврижки. Не меньше чем с одного хлеба.

Это было единственное блюдо, состав которого Элинор знала точно. Медовая коврижка часто подавалась на стол в ее отчем доме, незамысловатая и вкусная. Любимая сладость ее матери.

— Сделаю, молодая господа, — сказала Уна.

И в этой битве Элинор снова победила.

Обед удался. Джиф мастерски готовил хвост бобра. Тот просто таял во рту. С рыбы Элинор отобрала ребрышки, где не было мелких косточек, и золотистую шкурку, а остальное благосклонно отослала даме Маргерии.

— Клянусь! С сегодняшнего дня и вовеки в этом замке будет порядок и процветание. Иначе не есть мне и не спать в его стенах!

Элинор вытянула вперед руку над мискою с мясом бобра, как это делали король и рыцари, когда произносили свои клятвы над лебедями.

Не изменившись в лице и не проронив ни слова, дама Маргерия приподняла бокал с вином и сделала глоток. Элинор восприняла это как капитуляцию. Теперь перед дверью леди Калпеппер можно было не оставлять стража. К тому же наконец-то возвращался Хьюго.

Что должен сказать ее муж, когда увидит как распорядилась Элинор временем его отсутствия? Самое малое: «Я ошибался. Вы хорошая жена». И поцелуй, который он подарил при прощании, много чего означал.

В день возвращения Хьюго Элинор была сама не своя. Она то и дело посылала мальчишек на стену замка, высмотреть, не поднимается ли пыль от приближающегося отряда, и даже пообещала награду тому из них, кто первым сообщит ей радостную весть. А когда ее наблюдатели почти хором завопили: «Едут!», Элинор собрала большую часть обитателей замка к воротам.

Ни одна супруга так искренне и трепетно не встречала своего благоверного с самого дальнего и опасного похода, как встречала Элинор своего мужа. Только он оказался бесчувственным чурбаном. Хьюго не замечал аккуратных розовых кустов, которые уже выбросили робкие бутоны, не видел пусть и не таких грандиозных, но все-таки изменений в замке, не обращал внимание, как вышколены слуги. Но хуже всего, он явно показал, что равнодушен к чарам Элинор. Хьюго уделил ей внимание не более, чем даме Маргерии, задав обычные пустые вопросы о делах и здоровье в его отсутствие и ограничившись краткими ответами, которые у Элинор даже не дослушал до конца, как будто все сказанное ею было пустой болтовней. Элинор помнила об уроках дамы Мод и сдержанности, которая присуща благородным женщинам. Только потому она смирила пылкий нрав и не накинулась на мужа с упреками. Если трезво рассудить, то Хьюго мог устать с дороги, потому и такое невнимание к тому, что его окружало. Вот тем пиром, который Элинор организовала в честь его прибытия, он точно восхитится. Но Хьюго опять остался равнодушным. Он просто ел, а Элинор кусок в горло не лез. Конечно, разве это пир? Были бы они в Каэрфилли, то стол ломился бы от яств, играли музыканты и кувыркались акробаты. И гостей бы было столько, что только имена перечислять дня не хватит. А здесь… Нет. Это не Элинор плохая жена. Это Хьюго никчемный муж!

Чтобы сдержать накатившие слезы обиды, Элинор попыталась привлечь его внимание особым способом.

— Муж мой, сейчас благодатная пора лета, но скоро и зима. Нам нужно подумать, что мы будем есть в эту пору, что носить, на чем спать.

— Жена моя, зима подождет. И все это вы завтра обсудите с Таботом.

Джон Табот дернулся, отрываясь от поглощения бочка поросенка. Элинор сердито на него зыркнула, а тот поспешил кивнуть, заверяя, что так и будет.

Если бы не клятва над бобром, то Элинор опустила бы руки, за короткое мгновение она чуть не возненавидела проклятый Речной замок. Но теперь это ее дом, и сбежать отсюда — навлечь позор на себя и поставить под сомнение решение деда.

На циновке, в нескольких шагах от кровати Элинор, мирно посапывала Джени. У Элинор возникло огромное желание швырнуть в нее подушкой. Как смеет эта лентяйка спать, когда ее хозяйке не спится?

Хозяйка… Плохой или хороший Речной, величественный или маленький, но она его хозяйка. И действительно, если не случится ничего невероятного, ей придется здесь зимовать. Никто ее не спасет и не отвезет домой, так как это и есть ее дом. Элинор уснула, составляя в голове список всего, что им необходимо для достойной жизни в замке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Филет – женский головной убор, полоса материала на жесткой основе (ткань, кожа, пергамент), которая охватывала голову как обруч, венец или корона.  
> [2] Иэнтакулум, "ientaculum" (лат) – первый завтрак. Обычно ограничивался стаканом вина.  
> [3] Прандиум "prandium" (лат) – второй завтрак. Приходился приблизительно на 9 часов утра, мог состоять из нескольких перемен блюд.


	6. Chapter 6

Элинор раскусила хитрость Табота торговаться по каждому пункту, чтобы в итоге, дойдя до согласия, уменьшить его наполовину. Потому в список запасов на зиму для Речного замка приписала прикупить китовое мясо и осетрину.

— Королевская роскошь. Но нам недозволенная, — качал головой кастелян.

— Мы не можем в пост питаться только святыми молитвами, — возражала ему Элинор.

Сошлись на том, что «королевскую рыбу» они закупать не будут. Зато Элинор отстояла все бочки с соленой скумбрией и камбалу. Вместо варенья из сладких апельсинов после некоторых переговоров договорились закупить немного этих заморских плодов и самим сделать лакомство. Тут уж Джон Табот сам предложил, что, откажись миледи от части такого дорогого товара, то на высвободившиеся средства они могли бы купить еще изюм и инжир.

Табот дал еще много полезных, просто золотых советов. Например, что дорогое французское вино лучше приберечь для особых случаев. Монахи монастыря по соседству готовят вполне хорошее вино. То, которое они согласны отдать за более щедрые пожертвования на благо храма, если приправить медом и душистыми травами, можно подавать к столу, а кислое, что отдают дешевле, подойдет для кухни.

Хьюго и Элинор познакомились и с любителем бобровых хвостов, закадычным приятелем сера Джона ле Диспенсера отцом Мартином. Отец Мартин был невысоким неунывающим старичком с бесконечным числом поучительных, но забавных историй из жизни святых. Он знал ответ на любой вопрос, и исповедоваться ему было так же легко, как вести беседу с хорошим другом. Элинор пожаловалась отцу Мартину на непонятные вещи, что окружали их брак с Хьюго. Отец Мартин подмигнул и ответил, что дело молодое, а святой Валентин уже нашептал ему, что вскоре все наладится, стоит только проявить покорность и терпение. Элинор не было повода не доверять святому человеку. Тем более что у нее возникла догадка о том, что информатором отца Мартина был совсем не святой Валентин.

Этот разговор нужен был Элинор для собственного спокойствия. То, что они с Хьюго жили как брат и сестра, ей казалось гораздо предпочтительней тому неприятному обряду, похожему на пытку, которым обычно подтверждают брак. Возможно, Хьюго думал также. Они выезжали вместе на охоту, по вечерам играли в шахматы. Элинор пела для мужа, а он вынужден был признать, что у нее чудесный голос. Но спали по-прежнему в разных комнатах.

Однако ее брак дал ей нечто большее — возможность не просто гордиться славными предками, а ощутить себя кем-то особенным, равным им и достойным своего имени.

Скоро после поездки Хьюго по собственным землям в замок стали приезжать крестьяне с прошениями или за разрешением споров.

Хьюго принимал их до обеда в большом зале. И вершил суд, по мнению Элинор, справедливо и честно. Сама же она, на правах его жены, сложив на коленях руки и расправив плечи, восседала рядом с ним, как настоящая королева на троне. Молчала, но и молчание много значило.

Многое в доме зависело от нее. Госпожа в доме, Элинор носила на поясе кроме мешочка для милостыни так же и нож — первый подарок от Хьюго.

А каждое воскресенье они, как и положено, ходили в церковь. По окончании службы Элинор проходила сквозь толпу нуждающихся и, принимая от Дженни, следующей рядом с корзиной, буханки черного хлеба, раздавала их. Те самые тренчеры с стола сеньора, служили пищей нищим и, поскольку их было в изобилии, свидетельствовали, что сеньор не бедствовал. Не меньшая заслуга в этом была и Элинор.

Однако обычная еда Речного замка ей уже приелась. Что плохого в том, чтобы совсем немного разнообразить ее, пусть и не деликатесами, а простой едой? Договор с Таботом был достигнут: одну из бочек с соленой скумбрией, которые намечено было купить осенью, в период, когда рыба была обычно дешева, привезут летом. Табот нашел пронырливого купца, и тот с дня на день должен был показаться со своим обозом, в котором кроме рыбки еще должны были доставить ткани для обивки мебели и нити для вышивки.

Беда пришла, откуда не ждали. В округе появились разбойники.

— Моя скумбрия, — вздыхала Элинор.

— Несчастный Яков. Хоть и мошенник, но хороший был человек, — вторил Табот.

— Мошенников много. Еще найдете. А вот того, кто вернет рыбу… — прошипела Элинор и прикрыла рот ладонью.

Хьюго был слишком оживлен. Он собирал маленький отряд, чтобы разобраться с негодяями. «Бог с той рыбой, — думала Элинор, — не хватало мне потерять из-за нее мужа».

Ничто не могло остановить ее упрямого Хьюго ле Диспенсера. Элинор оставалось только молиться за благополучный исход рисковой компании, но покоя ей молитвы не давали. Табот говорил, что все образуется, но сам вид его не внушал такую уверенность, как его бодрые слова. Плохим знаком стало и то, что дама Маргерия выбралась из своего убежища, в котором она продолжала отсиживаться до обеда, хоть домашний арест с нее и был снят.

— Крепитесь, — говорила Маргерия. — И надейтесь на Господа.

— Мастер Хьюго и сам не прост, — говорил Табот. — К тому же с ним Най. Чертяка хоть и не благороден, но стоит десятерых. И за господина постоять сможет.

— А может, разбойников уже и нет, — шептала Дженни. — Сделали черное дело и сбежали.

Эти тихие слова были Элинор к сердцу ближе остальных утешений и наставлений. Только потом она заметила, что ее служанка была бледна и несколько растеряна. А значит, здесь скрывалась тайна. Элинор разрешила Дженни молиться вместе с нею за благополучное возвращение отряда, и два голоса оказались громче, чем один.

Всем своим молодцеватым видом Хьюго, въезжавший на землю Речного замка, показывал, что победа за ним. Но только закрылись ворота, он закрыл глаза и пошатнулся в седле. Спешившийся сквайр Хьюго Най, Табот, уже разобравшийся в том, что произошло, и один из стражников оказались рядом и осторожно сняли его с лошади. Опираясь на плечо Ная, тяжело переступая, Хьюго направился к замку.

— Он держался всю дорогу. Я даже не подозревал, что все так серьезно. Милорд сказал: «Царапина», — оправдывался Най.

— Нужно послать за монахами. Пригласите отца Мартина, — суетилась перепуганная Элинор.

— Если не знаете, что делать, то идите к себе и играйте в куклы, — осадила ее дама Маргерия. — Или же прикажите принести горячую воду, бальзам, полотно и вино.

В сложной критической ситуации, когда на кону стояла жизнь ее мужа, Элинор предпочла на время передать бразды правления бывшей кастелянше. Маргерия начертила на лбу Хьюго бальзамом крест, дальше при помощи Ная его освободили от рубахи. На правое плече Хьюго была кровоточащая рана, которая показалась Элинор устрашающей.

— Глубокая царапина. Нанесена мастером, но не опасно, — сделала выводы Маргерия, осматривая Хьюго и очищая рану теплой водой.

Пока леди Калпеппер обрабатывала рану вином, а потом просушивала ее, Элинор успела выскочить в комнату с книгами. Там она видела и даже перелистывала толстую книгу, посвященную всяческим рецептам для излечения всех возможных болезней. На ее счастье книга открылась как раз на нужной странице.

— Дальше я сама.

Служанки по приказу Элинор приготовили особую мазь из отваренных в молоке листьев лопуха и меда. А накладывать повязки ее научили еще в отчем доме, просто настоящих ран она еще не видела. Маргерия, Табот и остальные вышли, оставляя раненого наедине с Элинор и Дженни на подхвате.

Повязка вышла на славу: плотная, но не слишком тугая. Элинор еще раз осторожно попробовала ее рукой, а потом как-то случайно ее пальцы остановились чуть дальше, возле того места, где шея Хьюго переходила в плечи. Так интересно: загоревшая темная кожа и дальше полосой почти молочная на спине.

— Вы принесли столько волнений.

Элинор сама не знала, зачем, но осторожно провела пальцами ниже по позвоночнику. Хьюго вздрогнул.

— Все ради вас, дорогая женушка, и вашей скумбрии, — грубо ответил Хьюго.

Элинор могла ответить колкостью, но смолчала. Ее муж страдал и потому был столь грубым. Она же могла ему помочь.

— Хотите, я разомну ваши члены. Я умею, — Элинор осторожно положила обе руки на основание шеи Хьюго. Он действительно был слишком напряжен, а его мышцы как камень — сказывались последствия неизвестной битвы и дороги, когда ему пришлось скрывать бой.

— Убирайтесь. Иначе может случится нечто плохое. — глухо сказал Хьюго.

— Почему?

В приливе нежности к своему герою она погладила его голову, запуская ладонь в темные упрямые волосы.

— Я сказал убирайтесь!

Хьюго крикнул и обернулся, оттолкнул Элинор. Она отшатнулась и едва не упала. Ее муж был грубым бесчувственным чурбаном, и в этом она убедилась в который раз.

— Обещал герой славу, достаток и святую землю! Вернулся без ноги, а Иерусалим так у неверных и остался! — зло выкрикнула Элинор, выскакивая из комнаты мужа.

Утром Элинор пожалела о своих жестоких словах. Муж был болен и нуждался в покое, а она навязалась со своим вниманием. Хьюго справедливо рассердился на нее.

— Вам предстоит показать, насколько вы хорошая жена. Через три дня к нам прибудут гости. Важные люди, — сказал Хьюго, когда Элинор меняла ему повязку. — У вас есть возможность показать, насколько вы хорошая хозяйка.

Элинор стоило усилий, чтобы не завязать повязку туже, чем следует, но она помнила о смирении.

— Как скажете, милый муженек.


	7. Chapter 7

Узнать побольше о таинственных гостях у Хьюго Элинор не решилась. Тогда он был бы вправе упрекнуть ее в любопытстве и недоверии к словам мужа, что не являлось хорошим знаком. Обо всем, как бы невзначай, можно было расспросить Табота. Но оказалось, что и для старика кастеляна, кто эти важные люди, оказалось тайной. Ему велено было к определенному дню привезти музыкантов для развлечения господ на пиру. Вот и все.

— Узнай все о том, кто к нам должен явиться, — отдала распоряжение Элинор Дженни.

— Даже не знаю как. На кухне только и разговоров. Может барон решил нас проведать?

— Не строй догадки, а лучше узнай у того, кто ближе к хозяину. Хотя бы у Ная, — прервала ее Элинор.

— С чего вы взяли, что он мне хоть что-то расскажет?

Рассудительная Дженни впервые так резко посмела перечить хозяйке. Подозрения Элинор появились только после волнения и растерянности Дженни, когда маленький отряд Хьюго ушел изгонять разбойников. Если же прибавить частые отлучки Дженни на празднике Лебедей, перемигивания и обмен шутками во время первых путешествий молодой четы между Дженни и сквайром Хьюго, то картина складывалась довольно забавная. Элинор могла бы и не задумываться о поклонниках Дженни, если бы Табот однажды не подошел к ней с неким деликатным разговором.

— Наш добрый Джон Табот считает, что тебя уже пора выдать замуж, — очень быстро перевела разговор на другую тему Элинор. — Он даже подобрал тебе хорошего мужа. Том, сын Уны.

— Как скажет госпожа, — тихо проговорила Дженни.

— Я сказала ему, что если Дженни он мил, то почему бы и нет.

Элинор, показывая, что разговор окончен, прошла мимо служанки, заложив назад руки и обхватив ладонью ладонь. «Совсем как дед, — вспомнила она и тут же одернула: — Нехорошо благородной женщине расхаживать как вояка».

— Но ведь он тебе не мил! Отвечай! Валлиец Най твой любовник?

Элинор так резко развернулась, что оказалась лицом к лицу с поспешающей за ней Дженни.

— Нет. Я честная девушка и не позволю греха.

Возмущение Дженни было неподдельным.

— Вот и правильно.

Элинор продолжила путь: нужно было поговорить с поваром Джифом относительно гостей и непредвиденных обстоятельств.

— Да и как можно. Он свободный. Он молочный брат господина Хьюго. А я кто? Я просто Дженни, — ворчала за ее спиной служанка, прекрасно зная, что хозяйка ее прекрасно слышит.

Еще не было и полудня, как Дженни вскочила к Элинор с известием, что сквайр хозяина Хьюго Най желает с нею поговорить. Элинор на это и рассчитывала. Не удивило ее, что встретится с интересующим ее человеком, ей предстояло в винном погребе. В маленьком Речном замке не нужно было столько слуг, как в замке крупного барона. Вот Табот кроме забот кастеляна являлся еще и сенешалем. На Нае же лежали ответственные обязанности виночерпия.

— Что ты мне хотел рассказать?

Элинор уже рассуждала, как бы вывернуть разговор, чтобы хитрый валлиец сам выдал секреты хозяина.

— Вот что. Слышите? — Най постучал кулаком о донышко дубовой бочки, где хранилось подаренное дорогое вино.

— И что? — нахмурилась Элинор.

— Слишком быстро пустеет, — ответил тот. — Чтобы не обвинять напрасно, я приспособил на крае метку из волоска. Он оказался сорванным. Теперь еще одно. Вот этот штоф не трогали, — Най достал с полки бутыль и показал аккуратно приклеенные воском накрест два волоска возле пробки. Потом он достал следующий штоф, где волосков как и не было. — А вот здесь вино разбавлено. Мой господин не женщина и вряд ли поблагодарит за такую заботу. А какой позор для дома может быть.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что тут завелся вор? — самодовольный настрой Элинор улетучился как пух по ветру. — Но ключи только у меня. И отдавала я их только тебе.

— В том-то и дело, — Най оперся локтем на бочку. — Мне нет резона загонять себя в колодки. Либо ключ похищают, а потом возвращают. Либо у какого-то умельца есть еще один.

— Никому не говори об этом. Даже милорду Хьюго, — приказала Элинор, и вздохнула: «Одни секреты».

Впрочем, у нее и самой была маленькая приятная тайна, которую кроме соучастницы Дженни она никому не доверила.

После возвращения Хьюго из своей первой поездки Табот открыл новым хозяевам замка некоторые его тайны. Так в Речном замке оказалось несколько тайных ходов, через которых в случае опасности можно было его покинуть. Один из них находился в комнате Элинор и выходил к тихому месту на реке. В родном доме она всегда черпала силы из воды. Потому и позволила себе опасную, но приятную шалость.

Не так часто, пока позволяла летняя погода, Элинор, одетая только в нижнюю сорочку, вместе со служанкой спускалась по потайному ходу. Пока хозяйка плавала в прохладных речных водах, Дженни сидела на берегу, готовая предупредить о появлении опасности. После того, как Элинор надоедало ее занятие, Дженни переодевала ее в сухую сорочку и они благополучно возвращались домой. Элинор предпочитала не задумываться, что кто-то из случайных зрителей может застать хозяйку замка в таком ненадлежащем виде. Темнота и таинственность были ее надежными помощниками. Потому и накануне важного дня решила воспользоваться возможностью.

Вода была хоть и прохладная, но освежающая, а через некоторое время тело привыкало и неудобство заменяли приятные ощущения легкости. Полная яркая луна дарила водной глади серебристый отблеск. Так нежиться можно вечно, но блаженство Элинор было прервано негромким окликом Дженни.

— Миледи. Там кто-то есть.

Служанка указывала на разлогий, густой куст бузины. Элинор прислушалась, но ничего, кроме ночных цикад и всплеска сонной рыбы не услышала. Плавать, пока не рассветет, из-за страхов Дженни, она не собиралась. Выйдя на берег, Элинор снова прислушалась.

— Никого. Может, мышь? А может, ночная птица вдруг решила полакомиться ягодами.

Элинор приподняла руки, что было знаком для Дженни. Присевшая служанка задрала подол мокрой сорочки хозяйки почти до пояса, но остановилась.

— Снова шум.

— Хватит тебе. Нет там никого.

Элинор решительно скинула с себя мокрую вещь и выхватила у Дженни сухую. Стоять в нелепой позе даже перед прячущимся зверем она не собиралась.

— Я слышала! — упрямствовала Дженни.

— Возьми палку и проверь.

Элинор сама закончила несложное переодевание.

— А если выскочит?

— Тогда брось камень.

Хозяйка сама показала пример служанке, подобрав и швырнув увесистый камень в сторону предполагаемого врага. Камень Дженни даже не долетел до кустов. Тогда Элинор прицелилась, размахнулась и что было силы бросила свой. В кустах началось шевеление и послышались ругательства, явно не звериные.

— Разбойники! — разом взвизгнули девушки и бросились под защиту замка.

Только оказавшись в своей комнате и затворив потайной ход, Элинор и Дженни смогли перевести дыхание.

— Нужно сообщить страже и милорду. Это могут быть подельники негодяев, ранивших Хьюго. Они пришли мстить за товарищей.

— Но как можно объяснить, при каких обстоятельствах их обнаружили? — сомневалась Дженни.

— Скажем, что к нам явился святой Христофор, — решила Элинор.

Скоро весь замок был поднят на ноги. Только дама Маргерия, сон который был слишком крепок, не присоединилась к суматохе. Вернувшиеся разведчики доложили, что следов разбойников обнаружить не удалось.

— Шутник ваш святой Христофор, — насмехался Хьюго.

Элинор возразить было нечего. Она решила больше не совершать свои ночные прогулки, а поутру у нее появился еще один аргумент. Хьюго сначала отказался от ее перевязки, требуя, чтобы это сделала Маргерия или приглашенный лекарь. Но Элинор, упрекая его в том, что он, таким образом, навлекает на нее позор, как на неумеху, не умеющую позаботиться о муже, сумела настоять на своем. Рана на правом плече Хьюго почти затянулась, зато левое плечо припухло и на нем синел след от ушиба. Не случайно ночной голос невидимого «зверя» показался ей знакомым.

— Как вы умудрились его получить? — возмущенная Элинор чуть надавила в центр увечья.

Хьюго стойко стерпел небольшую экзекуцию.

— Святой Иосиф дал пинок за то, что плохо слежу за женой, — едко ответил он.

Коварный, он перевернул всю нелепую ситуацию на свою пользу, выставив Элинор непослушной женщиной, а себя мудрым философом.

— Святому Иосифу больше не придется вас калечить, — заверила она мужа, хоть на самом деле ей хотелось наговорить ему множество колкостей.

— Зато милорд не надавал вам пинков, — сказала Дженни, когда они с Элинор возвращали мази и притирки с лечения Хьюго на положенное им место. Дженни не скрывала, что ей не нравились походы хозяйки к реке, и теперь она выдохнула спокойно, узнав, что они прекратятся.

— Еще поговори и узнаешь, что такое настоящие пинки, — Элинор была зла и выместила обиду на Хьюго словами на Дженни. Наказывать дерзкую служанку она не собиралась. Тем более дело близилось к осени, и так или иначе, а купания прекратить все равно бы пришлось. На следующее лето она обязательно вытащит из Хьюго разрешение устроить купальню. Тогда не нужно будет прятаться. Теперь же об этом думать рано: она еще не прошла испытание гостями.

Ее муж повредился рассудком. Накануне Элинор отчитала Табота, что тем музыкантам, которые он привез из города, только нищих развлекать. Кто могут быть эти важные люди? Может, ее дед король Эдуард? Барон Диспенсер? Кто-то из свиты принца? Хьюго был слишком молод, чтобы попасть в блистательную десятку друзей Эдуарда Карнарвонского, но дружба с этими людьми могла помочь ему добиться уважения и славы. И вот она насмешка Господа. Их было двое.


	8. Chapter 8

Выравнивание по ширине  
Ad by CoupExtension | Close  
Если встретите грамматическую или стилистическую ошибку в тексте, пожалуйста, выделите ее мышкой и нажмите CTRL+ENTER.  
Часть 8  
— Эти люди… Они похожи… — Элинор, когда выдалось мгновенье перекинуться парой слов с Хьюго, чтобы их гости их не услышали, попыталась вытащить из него объяснение недоразумению. Стоило тщательно подбирать слова, чтобы ему не показалось, что она хоть как-то сомневается в верности его действий.

— Хотите сказать: похожи на разбойников? Так это они и есть, — подмигнул Хьюго.

Не стоило и говорить, что это Элинор и сама догадалась. Как дань хозяину странная парочка вернула так и не доехавшую до Речного бочку скумбрии, а еще сундук с тканями и всякими мелочами, которые хозяева не закупали. Табот хмурился, понимая, как все это они достали, а Элинор, хоть и опасалась прибывших, но все-таки сохраняла радушный вид.

— Они похожи на лгунов и негодяев, которым место висеть на веревке. Какое имеет право Джон Инге носить шпоры?

Все-таки доверчивость Хьюго Элинор поражала.

— Право рыцаря, — спокойно ответил ее муж.

— Как так? — Элинор не сдержала удивленного возгласа.

— Неудачные обстоятельства. Питер Саттон тоже мог бы стать рыцарем, если бы не старший брат и решение родителей, что Питер предназначен для служения господу. Не бойтесь. Это наши друзья.

Элинор вздохнула: «Защити нас святой Георгий от подобных друзей».

Хьюго рассмеялся и, приобняв ее за талию, направил к гостям и домашним.

Благородный разбойники Джон Инге и Питер Саттон действительно являли собой забавную парочку. Трудно было подобрать людей столь разных, что внешне, что по манере держаться. Джон Инге был из тех, о ком говорится: тонкая кость. Однако благодаря хорошей форме это не особо бросалось в глаза, разве что можно было отметить некоторую сухость лица. Внешне вроде приятный и располагающий молодой человек, если бы не те обноски, в которые он был наряжен, говорливый и обходительный Джон Инге сам собой располагал к себе. Легкий прищур никак не портил его лицо, но говорил о лукавстве. Чуть вздернутый длинный нос и выгоревшие волосы, которые были несколько светлее глаз, делали его похожим на жизнелюба корги.

В противоположность Инге Питер Саттон с его квадратной челюстью и чуть опущенными вниз кончиками губ напоминал силача бордосского дога. Спокойный и молчаливый, казавшийся даже мрачным, он предоставлял действовать своему товарищу, когда нужны были слова. На что он способен, когда требовались меч или кулаки, лучше было не знать.

Дама Мод говорила, что человек за столом выдает и свое происхождение, и внутреннюю суть. Если бы наставница была рядом, то Элинор поинтересовалась: могли бы талантливые ловкачи так вжиться в роль благородных, что личина стала их второй кожей? Гости не делали ничего такого, чтобы выдать себя как простолюдинов. Они не удивились и не противились омовению рук, не вытаскивали лучшие куски вперед хозяина, не говорили с набитым ртом, оплевывая крошками сидящих рядом, не кидали кости в музыкантов. Хотя музыканты стали для Элинор еще одним доводом к уроку, что не стоит судить людей по внешнему виду. Их было всего трое. Один играл на арфе, другой на лютне, а тот, что играл на ребеке, имел дивный голос, чистый и пронзительный. Он запел медленную, красивую песню, которую Элинор не слышала прежде. А она отложила мясной шарик, чтобы насладится не едой, а льющейся мелодией и завораживающими словами. [1]

Прекрасная леди Джоли,  
Не думайте, что любая  
Может завладеть моим сердцем,  
Оно только для вас.

Питер Саттон придвинулся к даме Маргерии и что-то прошептал ей на ухо. Похоже, вдову не раздражало такое внимание гостя. Она отвернула голову, что подбородок коснулся плеча, а попытка оттолкнуть была только в том, что отмахнувшись рукой, она уперлась рукой в грудь мужчины, а тот перехватил ее запястье.

— Прекрасная хозяйка грустит, — сказал Джон Инге.

Хьюго дал знак, и музыканты заиграли веселую озорную мелодию.

В конце вечера Инге и Саттон произнесли клятвы верности молодому лорду Диспенсеру и в знак нерушимости данного обета вложили свои ладони в ладони нового сеньора. Элинор смотрела и не верила. Они не настолько богаты, чтобы иметь вассалов. Может, у Хьюго был какой-то чудесный дар убеждения, способный даже самых отъявленных злодеев выводить на путь правды. Но лучше для всеобщего спокойствия, чтобы на ночь гости тут не оставались. К счастью, после оммажа оба гостя поспешили восвояси. Хьюго, как и должно хозяину, пошел их провожать и выпить с каждым по чарке вина на дорогу. Элинор отдала слугам положенные распоряжения и отправилась к себе. Она радовалась, что суматошный день закончился.

Дженни готовила хозяйку ко сну, а Элинор пыталась вспомнить слова песни о прекрасной леди Джолли, мотив которой так прочно засел в голове. Она была сердита на Хьюго за то, что он не дал ее дослушать. Мурлыкать себе под нос мелодию без слов становилось скучно, потому Элинор запела другую песню, которую прекрасно помнила и любила: о рыцаре-эльфе. «Петрушка, шалфей, розмарин и тимьян…» - напевала она, представляя, что действительно ворожит на своего рыцаря.

Не стоило недооценивать силу волшебного слова. Элинор не успела начать следующий куплет, как дверь внезапно открылась. Она так привыкла спать одна, что меньше всего в столь поздний час рассчитывала на визит мужа.

— Не сейчас. Я не готова!

Хьюго не хотел слушать. Махнув рукой Дженни в сторону циновки, он схватил Элинор за плечи и швырнул на кровать.

— Я должен слушаться мальчишку вашего брата? Или вы надеетесь на защиту короля? Он далеко. А я слишком долго ждал.

Когда он придавил ее своим весом и стащил с нее рубаху, при этом чуть не задушив, Элинор смогла только пропищать.

— Я не понимаю!

Хьюго остановился, но только не за тем, чтобы отпустить ее. Он придавил ее своим весом, таким образом обездвижив. От него противно пахло вином, и Элинор попыталась отвернуть голову от поцелуя.

— Если передо мной ставят на стол перепелку, почему я не могу ее съесть? Попробовав, я сам решу, дожарена она или нет. Кожица у нее отменная.

Хьюго сжал пальцами сосок Элинор. Злость придала ей силы: как смеет он сравнивать ее с глупой перепелкой! Попытавшись перевернуться на живот, чтобы выскользнуть из-под тела насильника, она толкнула его в грудь локтем. Хьюго взвыл, схватившись за плечо. Не нарочно Элинор задела заживающую рану. Но не время предаваться жалости, когда твое достоинство жестоко попрали. Она, пока представилась возможность, отползла в сторону, оказавшись на другом конце кровати. Бежать ей было некуда, защиты ждать не от кого. Последнее ее оружие были слова.

— Никто не спрашивает перепелку, желает ли она быть нанизанной на вертел.

Справившийся с болью Хьюго смотрел на Элинор, как будто видел впервые. Затем он засмеялся громко и смачно. Элинор поняла, насколько неоднозначно звучало сказанное ею, но веселья не разделяла. Она пыталась ее сдержать, но слезинка покатилась по щеке сама собой.

Хьюго уже оправился настолько, чтобы продолжить нападение. Придвинувшись к Элинор и схватив ее за лодыжки, он потянул девушку по кровати к себе. Она всхлипнула, а чтобы не доставлять мужу удовольствие видеть ее слезы, а также, чтобы избежать еще одного поцелуя, она закрыла ладонями лицо.

— Вы так тужите за тем, что еще не потеряли. Но женская натура с самого начала порочна. Вы бы извлекли из этого не меньшее, а то и большее удовольствие.

— Не правда!

На такую несправедливость нельзя было смолчать. Элинор решилась взглянуть на мужа. Он сидел рядом с ней на кровати, скрестив ноги. Он насмехался с ее беспомощности.

— А как же ваши ночные купания и заигрывание с уважаемым сэром Джоном Инге?

Наверно, она тоже на их маленьком пиру выпила излишне вина. Иначе бы знала, что ответить, а не ревела бы в три ручья и не всхлипывала, как маленькая девочка.

— Я до последнего думала, что вы пригласили разбойников, чтобы их повесить. Обезглавить гидру.

— Как вы жестоки! Может, вы из холодных бесчувственных женщин, неспособных испытывать удовольствие с мужчиной?

— Думайте как желаете, — глухо ответила она, отворачивая лицо так, что оно оказалось прижато к простыни.

— Желаю доказать, что это не так. Если вы так цепляетесь за свою девственность, то два года не такой уже большой срок. Если только вы сами не попросите.

Элинор возмущенно фыркнула. Слова Хьюго расходились с делом. Обещая ее не трогать, он, тем не менее, гладил ее спину, спускаясь ниже, притрагиваясь к скрытым местам.

— Поклянитесь жизнью своих сестер, что не возьмете меня силой!

Может, упоминание женщин, которых он действительно любит, остановят Хьюго.

— Вы действительно жестокая. Достаточно моего спора. Когда вы проиграете, вам придется стать самой смирной и послушной женой.

Безумие. Совершеннейшее безумие. Она именно такой и была. Пыталась. И вот награда.

— Если выиграю я, то я… Я… Я что-нибудь придумаю…

— Маленькая, испуганная перепелка, — бормотал Хьюго, уткнувшись лицом между ее грудей, а ладонями он обхватил ее талию, приподнимая и прижимая к себе.

— Вы обещали меня не трогать, — возмутилась Элинор.

— Я обещал оставить вам вашу девственность. Я не обещал, что не стану переубеждать вас отдать ее добровольно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Перевод авторский с английского  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/5949814JkqM


	9. Chapter 9

Ни одной части тела не оказалось не обследованной жадными губами и руками ее мужа. Элинор так крепко закрыла глаза, что заболели веки. «Нужно просто стерпеть», — проговаривала она про себя, чтобы совсем не отчаиваться: любая ее попытка сопротивления воспринималась Хьюго как поощрение. Он тесно прижался к ее телу, а потом сделал нечто совсем дурное. Хьюго покинул комнату, а Элинор, даже зная, что все закончилось, лежала неподвижно на кровати, тяжело дышала и не открывала глаз, пока Дженни осторожно не тронула ее за плечо.

— Моя госпожа.

— Что же это? — растерянно прошептала Элинор, а Дженни уже стирала липкую вязкую жидкость с ее живота.

— Грех это так тратить семя. Вы бы уступили этот спор.

Дженни, которая с детства получала наказания за провинности Элинор, предполагая, что хозяйка не посмеет поднять на нее руку или осуществить угрозу наказания, считала, что вправе давать ей наставления, только потому, что была на несколько лет старше.

— Делай дело и убирайся к себе. Выдам тебя за Кривого Флойда, вот тогда и послушаю, что расскажешь, — поставила ее на место Элинор.

Несмотря на то, что ее стыдливость пострадала, Хьюго сдержал обещание. Элинор пока даже не могла предположить, к добру или худу их спор, но уступать не собиралась.

Наутро Хьюго держал себя так, как будто ночью ничего не произошло. Он даже так искренне удивился, когда Элинор отшатнулась от поданной им руки.

— В чем дело мадам?

— Последствия дурных снов.

— Неужели во сне я стал причиной ваших страхов?

— Что вы. Скорее один разбойник. Он пытался похитить нечто ценное.

— Если злодей в следующий раз снова к вам заявится, зовите меня.

— Непременно.

Могло ли такое случиться, что Хьюго решил намеренно забыть о споре? Или же, что, как слышала Элинор, могло случиться с теми, кто выпил лишнего, он не помнил, что произошло.

Чтобы проверить догадку, оставалось ждать ночи.

Ничего ее муж не забыл. Хьюго как-то удалось угадать момент, когда Дженни раздела хозяйку. Вот именно тогда он и явился.

— Я пришел защитить вас от разбойников.

Сохраняя достоинство, Элинор отдала знак Дженни притихнуть мышкой на ее циновке. Сама же легла на спину посередине кровати, изобразив спящую. Уловка состояла в том, что Хьюго мог делать, что угодно, она же могла оставаться недвижимой и равнодушной. Если же хитрый злодей вдруг решил бы похитить предмет спора, то она показала бы, насколько чуток ее сон.

Хьюго стал посещать ее почти каждую ночь, не исключая даже постные дни, когда следовало воздерживаться от похотливых желаний.

— Грешите вы, когда отказываете мне в моем праве, — повторял но высказанную в ночь заключения спора Дженни мысль. — Желаете быть святошей — признайте поражение.

Элинор мирилась с правилами, которые устанавливал муж. Для себя ей уже пришлось признать, что его ласки не несли боль, ну разве что самую малость, когда его поцелуи становились совсем уже неистовыми и оставляли следы на ее коже. Во многом Элинор уже уступила. Так за несколько сеансов укрощения строптивой жены она позволила языку Хьюго проникнуть в ее рот. Пытаясь вытолкнуть захватчика доступным ей оружием — своим языком, — не заметила, как сама ввязалась в поединок поцелуем. И чтобы не потерять позиции, ей пришлось обхватить Хьюго за плечи.

В другой раз, через несколько месяцев после их спора, Хьюго приказал немного осмелевшей Элинор показать себя. Краснея, она подчинилась, оправдывая себя, что Хьюго и так уже достаточно хорошо познал ее тело, потому и стыдиться было нечего. То, что он сделал, когда она оказалась в нужной позе, поразило Элинор. Ее муж целовал складки между ее ног, как будто это были уста. Она же стонала и извивалась, поддаваясь никогда ранее не испытываемому восторгу.

Однажды Элинор сама позволила себе дерзость попросить у Хьюго разрешения дотронуться до мужского органа, отсутствующего у женщин. Хьюго не возражал и даже научил ее, как при помощи ладоней можно довести мужчину до удовлетворения.

— Разве это не может стать разумным компромиссом? — спросила тогда довольная собой Элинор.

— Вы должны понимать, что я желаю большего. И я это получу, — ответил Хьюго.

Было так, что терпение чуть ему не изменило. Вырываться и кричать: «Не смейте», — было бесполезно. Трепыхание и вопли его только заводили. В самый последний момент присмиревшая Элинор прошептала: «Вы проигрываете спор», — и тут же оказалась свободной. Хьюго почти сразу покинул ее комнату, захватив с собой простыню, в которую обернулся, как древнеримский император в свою тогу, и напоследок сердито хлопнув дверью. Элинор, посмотрев ему вслед тогда, подумала, что стоило, потакая его слабости, крикнуть ему в лицо: «Вы проиграли», — после того, как все бы свершилось. Следующим днем она уже сама себя корила, что едва не поддалась слабости.

В остальном жизнь в Речном замке была довольно предсказуемой и размеренной. Нарушить тихий быт могло одно событие: на Рождество Речной замок, чтобы проверить, как обжились молодые, должна была посетить их родня. Но перед этим произошло еще кое-что значимое. Элинор удалось изловить крыску, ворующую хозяйское вино.

Вор оказался очень хитрым. Он творил свое гнусное дело только тогда, когда Хьюго покидал замок вместе со своим сенешалем. В это время вино расходовалось не в таких количествах, но и контроль был не таким строгим. Штофы не пропадали, просто воришка разбавлял в них напиток то там, то там. В конце концов на поверхности вина в некоторых сосудах появилась белая пленка, другое же само было по вкусу как разбавленная вода. От испорченного вина пришлось избавиться. И с такими непорядками нужно было что-то решать, потому что и Хьюго начал что-то подозревать. Он допросил Табота, но тот тоже находился в недоумении: о чуде превращения воды в вино он слыхал, а вот об обратном — нет.

Невероятный план ловушки у Элинор возник на охоте, на которую они отправились после Праздника урожая. Все шло так удачно, а в них было столько жизни и желания, что охота затянулась на несколько дней. А ночи они с Хьюго проводили в охотничьем домике. Устав от ласк, Элинор для спокойного сна попробовала пристроиться на краю кровати.

— Если боитесь ночного нападения, то я между нами возложу меч, — презрительно пожал плечами Хьюго. — Хотя это мне следует опасаться вашего неистовства.

Элинор могла бы возмутиться, и она почти так и сделала, но предосенние вечера были уже прохладны, потому греться в объятьях мужа оказалось приятнее и надежнее, чем под боком служанки. Он засыпал, а его глубокое дыхание ей в затылок успокаивало. Такое странное чувство мира, сузившегося до размеров маленького домика. За стенами могли шастать звери и недруги, но она была в безопасности.

Хоть добыча состояла из оленя, загнанного кабана и множества дичи, хоть они не потеряли ни одной собаки, а новый сокол оказался отличным ловцом, мужчинам и этого было мало. Как проказливые мальчишки, уже собираясь возвращаться, они раскинули на кусте сеть. Все наслаждались кратким отдыхом перед дорогой домой, когда услышали звон бубенца.

Элинор подошла к ловцам чуть позже. Хьюго велел ей сложить ладони лодочкой, так же как держал их он, а потом вложил туда что-то.

— Осторожно, — предупредил ее Хьюго, когда она хотела разжать ладони.

Чуть приоткрыв их, она обнаружила маленькую испуганную птичку, серую, как дорожная пыль. Элинор подбросила ее вверх, а та, не растерявшись, воспользовалась шансом, упорхнув в ветви деревьев.

— Так вы цените мои подарки, — ворчал Хьюго.

— И что бы мы делали с этой крохой? — возражала она.

— Забрали бы с собой. Она будила бы вас по утрам, — не унимался Хьюго, провожая жену к лошади.

— Вы подарили ее мне. Вместе мы подарили ей свободу. Это самый ценный подарок, — Элинор низко склонилась в знак благодарности.

Хьюго приподнял ее:

— Как знаете.

Может, потом бы Элинор и пожалела о своем необдуманном поступке. Совсем неплохо было бы завести птичку, тем более, если это знак внимания мужа. Но тогда ее заинтересовала не птичка, а устройство, которым она была поймана. Вот бы…

— Хорошо бы такую сеть установить в кладовую с вином. Вместо бубенца будет кувшин.

— Вместо конского волоса — веревка покрепче, — прекрасно понял ее задумку Най.

И прежде, чем Хьюго покинул замок, а Элинор осталась его ждать, ловушка была установлена.

Най предупредил, что главной ошибкой ловца-новичка является нетерпение. Если постоянно проверять силки, то так только покажешь зверю, где его поджидает опасность.

Ее зверь оказался осторожным и хитрым. Элинор начала думать, что он либо обошел ловушку, либо узнал о приготовлениях и решил воздержаться от набега. Но все случилось как раз в последнюю ночь перед возвращением хозяина замка.

Чуткий слух Дженни уловил шум и суету. Она, предполагая, что это может быть, решилась растолкать хозяйку. Элинор, тоже догадываясь о происходящем, простоволосая, в накинутом наспех халате, поспешила вниз. Больше всего она опасалась, что ее подозрения окажутся правдой, — старик Джон Табот. Кто еще мог пройти по замку мимо стражи и не вызвать подозрений? Он отказывался от поездок с Хьюго, жалуясь на ноющие кости. А за обедом Элинор замечала, что его бокал наполнялся чаще, чем у остальных.

Растерянного одетого на скорую руку Табота она заметила первым среди небольшой толпы сонных слуг и стражников.


	10. Chapter 10

— Я собирался сообщить вам о происшествии, как только что-то бы прояснилось, — проговорил скоро Табот.

— Не стоит, раз я уже здесь, — отмахнулась Элинор.

Можно было вздохнуть спокойно и наконец-то раскрыть личность вора. Толпа расступилась перед молодой хозяйкой. Элинор вошла в кладовую и не смогла сдержать возглас.

— Вы?!

На особу, оказавшуюся преступником, Элинор подумала в последнюю очередь. Но слишком явными были свидетельства вины: ключ , закрепленный на поясе на цепи, два бурдюка — пустой и полный, — из одного вытекала тонкой струйкой жидкость, да и запутавшаяся в веревках ловушки перепуганная женщина. Доказательств было достаточно, чтобы постановить: дама Маргерия — виновна!

— Заприте ее в кладовой с рыбой. Чтобы не было желания испортить добро, закуйте в колодки. Обыщите ее комнату и приготовьте на утро гибкие прутья, — отдала резкие приказы Элинор.

Дожидаться результатов доследования Элинор осталась в маленькой комнатке, которую она заняла для решения хозяйственных дел. Дженни спрятала ее волосы под сеточку и привела в порядок одежду. Сон сбежал, но и гнев постепенно уходил, но оставалась пустота и непонимание: как могла знатная дама опуститься до такого подлого обмана. Кроме дня, когда их замок почтили присутствием рыцари-разбойники, Элинор не замечала в Маргерии пристрастия к винопитию. Скорее наоборот, по сравнению с леди Калппепер, хозяйка дома чувствовала себя несколько несдержанной. Обычно дама Маргерия оставляла свой бокал, слегка пригубив или сделав несколько маленьких глоточков. Это была ложь, скрытая за запахом мяты, которую так любила жевать Маргерия. За закрытыми дверями комнаты вдова проводила дни не за сожалениями о спокойных былых днях и молитвами. Элинор представила, как Маргерия, оглядываясь, крадется темными ночами со спрятанными под ночным халатом бурдюками туда и обратно, и не смогла сдержать смеха. Храбрая выходка, которая столько времени заканчивалась успехом. Потом, поежившись, она представила скованную Маргерию в темной пропахшей рыбой кладовой, ожидающую позорного наказания, и ей стало тоскливо.

— Прикажите расковать леди Калпеппер и проводить ее в ее комнату, — распорядилась Элинор лично пришедшему к ней с докладом Таботу. — А поскольку ее так мучит жажда, пусть ее бурдюк наполнят лучшим вином и оставят на столике.

— А я уж было хотел просить за несчастную, — кивнул Табот.

Элинор почувствовала какие-то горькие ноты упрека во вроде бы спокойном тоне фразы.

— Я опередила вашу просьбу. И чем вы недовольны?

Опираясь на руки, она привстала из-за стола, готовая отразить любые нападки.

— Справедливое решение. Но жестокое. Вы отняли у нее возможность считаться мученицей, оставив напоминание о позоре.

— Разве жестоко отвечать добром на предательство?

— Дай Господь, миледи, больше не переживать вам предательств.

Одобрял или не одобрял Табот ее решение, главное было, что Хьюго ее поддержал. Он отклонил пожелание дамы Маргерии как можно скорее покинуть замок, обосновав, что не сможет гарантировать ей достаточную безопасность в дороге. Уехать она, если пожелает, сможет вместе с бароном Диспенсером. Наградой за верную службу станет правило, что, если бурдюк на ее столе опустеет, то его дольют снова и снова. Табот грустно покачал головой.

— Жестоко было бы ее выпороть. Она же все-таки леди, — возмутилась Элинор такому неприятию со стороны кастеляна. — Или же повесить ее в клети на стене замка было бы милосердней?

— Он просто, как и я, удивлен вашей изощренностью. Теперь преступница сама себя наказывает. Но поделом. Нечего грызть руку, которая тебя кормит.

Как бы то ни было, но из бурдюка не было отлито не капли. Дама Маргерия продолжала отсиживаться в своей комнате и появляться только на общие обеды, но теперь она сидела, опустив плечи, словно желая быть как можно незаметней, почти не ела, только если Элинор ей приказывала, и мрачнела просто на глазах. Опасаясь, что та совсем сляжет, Элинор потребовала от домашних скрыть историю с вином от барона. Пусть решение Маргерии покинуть замок возникло из-за того, что здешний климат вдруг стал вреден ее здоровью. На том и порешили. Речной замок готовился к грядущим праздникам и приезду гостей.

У Элинор было столько ожиданий от предстоящих праздников. Но одна надежда — повидать матушку — рухнула просто накануне. Леди Джоанна передала через посланника письмо, где она сожалела, что не сможет навестить дочь на Рождество, как обещала. Ребенок, которого она носила, оказался очень беспокойным, потому следовало себя поберечь. К тому же матушка была обеспокоена недоверчивым отношением короля к ее мужу. «Я опасаюсь за свободу сэра Ральфа. Вдруг отец действительно решит поверить слухам, а не гласу разума».

— Неужели старику Неду кто-то наконец-то поведал историю о двенадцати пенсах и двух подковах? — сказал на это Хьюго, когда Элинор показала ему письмо.

— Что за история? — насторожилась Элинор.

Хьюго приподнял брови: как такое не знать, будучи в родственных отношениях с субъектом происшествия.

— Года два назад, — лениво начал он, — заноза в заднице нашего Неда Роберт Брюс оказался на английской земле для договора со своим закадычным врагом Джоном Коммином. Хоть визит был тайным, но наш добрый король как-то об этом прознал. И решил покончить с мятежником, захватив его без потерь.

— И причем тут сэр Ральф? — поторопила рассказ Элинор.

— А при том, что король Нед имел неосторожность выпивать со своим зятем и во хмелю выболтал ему свой план. Доблестный сэр Ральф не мог допустить для друга такого бесчестья. Потому он послал в гостиницу к Брюсу слугу с особым подарком: двенадцать пенсов и две подковы. Тот быстро сообразил, что его миссия уже не является секретной, и той же ночью сбежал вместе со своим оруженосцем, оставив Эдуарда ни с чем.

— Глупее ничего не слышала, — взвилась Элинор. —Ложь от первого до последнего слова.

— С чего такие выводы? — явно обиделся Хьюго. — Вы считаете, что ваш Ральф настолько труслив, что не смог бы противоречить королю?

— Сэр Ральф — настоящий рыцарь и вполне мог бы пойти и против суверена, если бы дело касалось чести, например, дамы, — ответила Элинор, вспоминая один случай из детства. — Но он никак не предатель. К тому же я достаточно хорошо знаю своего деда. Барон де Монтермер — выбор моей матери, но никак не короля. Он никогда бы не пригласил его за свой стол.

— Как знаете, — пожал плечами Хьюго, не желая продолжать бессмысленный спор. — На вашем месте в письме я бы ответил на вопрос вашей матушки о том, когда вы подарите ей внука.

— Когда пройдет год и еще полгода, — сказала, как отрезала, Элинор и забрала из рук мужа злополучное письмо.

— А я уверен в скорой капитуляции, — насмехался Хьюго.

Элинор попыталась упрекнуть мужа в том, что он не разделяет ее переживаний. На что он ответил, что пока ее матушка ждет ребенка, пройдохе Ральфу опасаться нечего. Эдуард ценит и обожает свою дочь, раз еще никак не избавил ее от неугодного мужа. И в этом была доля правды.

Все-таки Элинор чувствовала обиду. Ее сестры были еще слишком малы, чтобы обижаться на них за игнорирование своей особы, но братец Гилберт мог бы и поинтересоваться ее жизнью. Ведь некоторые недоразумения у них с Хьюго возникли именно по его вине. Хотя на что Элинор было жаловаться: вместо одного Гилберта де Клера гостем на своем пиру она сможет свидеться с другим Гилбертом де Клером, не братом, а кузеном Томондом. Элинор знала, что этот молодой человек, сын Томаса де Клера, оставшись без отца, но получив его титул еще ребенком, какое-то время воспитывался при дворе своего дяди Гилберта де Клера. Позже он оказался из счастливчиков, которых избрали в друзья принцу Эдуарду. Элинор была слишком мала, чтобы его помнить. Зато он ее помнил. На Фестивале лебедей, когда он, как и многие другие юноши, был посвящен в рыцари, он так запросто и по-родственному ее обнял, поцеловав в щеку: «Малышка Нора! Так выросла и такая красавица». Но в грядущем визите можно было найти подвох: ее родня ее забыла. Гилберт Томонд приезжал не как любящий кузен, а как сопровождающий своей супруги — сестры Хьюго Изабеллы.

Однако чем ближе были праздники, тем дальше отступало недовольство и тем больше было тревоги: все ли в порядке, нет ли где упущений? Нанимать музыкантов, певчих и акробатов снова доверили Таботу. Элинор поставила только одно условие: они должны были знать «Douce Dame Jolie», песню, которая ей так полюбилась на пиру с разбойниками. Забота Элинор о правильной нарезке мясных блюд тоже была благополучно улажена. Их соседи, пожилой лорд и его хозяйка, знавшие еще Генриха Третьего, со своими бесконечными историями о былых днях, были, конечно, не самыми лучшими собеседниками, но тонкости достойного приема гостей знали досконально. И постарались показать молодым Диспенсерам, что на самом деле представляет собой пиршество благородных особ. Элинор оценила аккуратную работу резчика и, расточая комплименты, не оставила хозяевам другого выхода, как взять на обучение одного из их людей. Умение, необходимое для главного повара, но Элинор не готова была лишать домашних и себя вкусной еды. Кто его знал, как справились бы без Джифа его помощники, потому, оставив повара при кухне, на обучение послали сына Уны с пекарни — Тома. Ученик оказался способным и после возвращения достойно выдержал строгий экзамен хозяйки, избежав возможного гнева.


	11. Chapter 11

Вроде бы больше не осталось брешей, за которые хозяйке и хозяину пришлось бы краснеть, а в остальном следовало довериться святой Марфе.

— Вы замучили святую своими просьбами. Она ответит вам тем, что развернет гостей от нашего дома, — съязвил Хьюго на очередное причитание жены по поводу слишком жидкого студня.

— Я не прошу так много. Только лишь присутствия ее и святой Анны. И чтобы мы не опозорились перед гостями, — попыталась огрызнуться Элинор. Ей бы просить святых, чтобы послали ей спокойствие и веру хотя бы в заверения Джифа, что к праздничному столу блюдо будет правильной густоты.

— Они уже здесь и возмущены вашим непочтением к мужу.

Заявление было справедливо лишь отчасти. Она не избегала греховных ласк мужа, просто из-за всех хлопот, по мнению Хьюго, не отвечала должной пылкостью. Он злился, а Элинор вздыхала о своей распущенности и замыкалась все больше. Все-таки святые помогли хотя бы тем, что в ночь накануне Хьюго оставил ее одну. Перебирая в голове все, что предстоит завтра, Элинор заснула. Утром же она сама удивилась своей уверенности, что все пройдет хорошо.

Гости прибывали. Об их появлении возвещал звук рога с башни. Когда-то Элинор представляла, что так и будет. Правда, в мечтах все было гораздо великолепнее, а тысячи и тысячи гостей за столами, что не охватит взгляд, развлекались, безопасно наблюдая битву льва против единорога, восхваляя красоту королевы Элинор. Ее настоящий пир, где она была хозяйкой, оказался гораздо скромнее, но даже легендарные королевы не смогли бы так угодить гостям, как это сделала Элинор. Это было несложно: просто расспросить Хьюго. В конце концов, она уже стала частью семьи.

Для их небольшой компании пир был знатный. Студень из кабаньей головы застыл как надо, стоило поверить повару. Еще запеченный с тыквою ягненок, мясные шарики цвета золота благодаря шафрану, цыплята на вертеле, молочный поросенок, пироги с потрохами, рыба, чем богат был Речной, в котлетках, зажаренная и тушеная, да и соленая, привезенная с моря, — всего было в достатке. А младшая сестра Хьюго Елизавета оценила печеные яблоки, начиненные медом и орехами. И тут Элинор не могла с нею не согласиться: особый изысканный вкус яблок и меда, с запахом бесконечного неба и лета.

Играли музыканты. Акробаты, наряженные маврами, крутили сальто и выполняли невероятные трюки, демонстрируя свою ловкость.

После все вышли на улицу. Святые были добры к дому Элинор. Погода стояла чудная. Легкий снежок совсем не мешал озорной игре в шары. И как же можно было обойтись без танцев? Все происходило в большом специальном зале с усыпанным душистыми травами полом. Для первого ряда Лугового танца выстроились Хьюго, Элинор и кузен Гилберт. Держась за белые платки, они чинно шествовали впереди. Остальные, разбившись по парам, следовали за ними сначала медленно и чинно в такт торжественной музыке, но музыканты играли все скорее и скорее. Танцующим, которые проходили под поднятыми руками Элинор и ее партнеров, необходимо было проявить определенную ловкость, чтобы не разорвать цепь, не сломать фигуру и не столкнуться с идущей впереди парой. В кароле к танцующим присоединился даже барон, не сумевший устоять перед просьбами своей любимицы Изабеллы. Прежде чем разойтись по комнатам для сна, барон и Табот объединились для партии в шахматы. Дама Мод предпочла присоединиться к ним, чтобы наблюдать за игрой. Остальные расположились у горящего камина поболтать, обсудить новости. Гилберт Томонд увлеченно рассказывал, как распаленные победой над Брюсом при Метвене, желая славы, молодые люди из свиты Эдуарда отправились искать счастья во Францию.

— Жаль, мой друг, вы не пожелали присоединиться к нашей веселой компании, — обратился он к Хьюго.

— Мой брат знал, что его ожидает молодая жена. Как, впрочем, и вас, мой дорогой родственник, — перебила его Алина.

Элинор бросила беглый взгляд на Хьюго. Ей нравилась прямолинейность Алины, но иногда она явно была слишком резка. Но ее муж оставался спокоен, и Гилберт, похоже, тоже не держал обиду.

— Расстояние и краткая разлука только подогревают страсть — и скоро ждать результата, — добродушно ответил он на остроту.

— Где-то к маю, — краснея, попыталась прояснить слова мужа Изабелла.

— Хитрецы. И об этом вы только сейчас решили рассказать?

Залюбовавшись на пару Изабеллы и Гилберта, Элинор не сразу поняла, о каком результате идет речь. Но и правда, пара была видная. Высокий статный русоволосый Гилберт с чеканным лицом и широкими плечами и хрупкая Изабелла с волосами цвета воронова крыла и фарфорово-белой кожей, с тонкими запястьями и огромными карими глазами – разные и созданные друг для друга. Элинор почувствовала легкий укол зависти, когда Гилберт накрыл свой широкой ладонью маленькую ладошку супруги.

— А когда же братец нас порадует подобной новостью?

Элинор вздрогнула. Алина обращалась к Хьюго, но взгляд ее был устремлен на Элинор.

— Со своей стороны я стараюсь, но многое зависит и от моей женушки, — ответил Хьюго, а Элинор надеялась, что она не залилась яркой краской стыда.

— Принц Эдуард также решил попытать счастья на турнирах в другой стране? — поскорее перевела она тему разговора.

— Принц Нед остался как наша надежная стена. Старик прилюдно оттаскал его за волосы из-за нашей выходки, но таково было искупление за грехи товарищей, — тут же ответил Гилберт.

— Хммм… — все разом обернулись в сторону человека, посмевшего усомниться в словах друга принца. Эдуард де Барнелл, муж Алины, выдерживал паузу, почесывая подбородок и наслаждаясь кратким триумфом. — Я слышал, что король удостоил такой чести наследника совсем за другие заслуги. Слишком много внимания от принца к безродному гасконцу.

—Что вы имеете в виду? — вдруг вспетушился Гилберт.

— Ничего такого, — спокойно заметил Барнелл. — Если с другой стороны нечего взять, то клятва «Что твое, то мое» — весьма невыгодный договор.

Элинор, как смогла, попыталась поддержать Гилберта, а заодно и защитить честь своего светлого рыцаря.

— Может, это касается сокровищ совсем иного рода: доблесть, верность…

— Женщины…

Зная, насколько острыми языками обладают Диспенсеры, Элинор все же не ожидала такого выпада от младшего брата Хьюго Филиппа, спокойного юноши со взглядом менестреля.

— Может, выгода в том, что в таком случае есть возможность обходиться без женщин?

А вот насмешку вальяжно раскинувшегося в кресле Хьюго можно было расценить как предательство: милая беседа переходила грань пустой болтовни и становилась опасна, а он как хозяин не желал ее останавливать. Элинор пришлось обернуться к парочке гостей, которые сидели позади всех остальных.

— Что вы об этом думаете, милая Мария?

Мария де Беркхемстед чем-то напоминала Элинор ее наставницу даму Мод, разве что была намного моложе и тише. Элинор никогда бы не выбрала ее как свою камерфрау, но таково было решение барона. Доложили ли ему, что однажды невестка невзначай пожаловалась на отсутствие личных людей, или же угадал ее желания, но с собой он привез семейную парочку Джона и Марию де Беркхемстед. Вместо отбывающей дамы Маргерии они после окончания праздников должны были остаться в Речном замке под руководством его хозяйки, но пока Беркхемстеды, как и все, наслаждались гостеприимством.

Мария поднесла кулачок к губам, как будто собиралась прокашляться:

— Нехорошо обсуждать будущего короля и его друга в их отсутствие.

— Вот так вот, — снова обвела всех взглядом Элинор. Если Мария не возьмет привычку наставлять госпожу, то они обязательно подружатся. В том, что обстоятельный Джон будет хорошим камергером, она была уверена.

— Радостной вестью? Да что она себе думает? Почему она сама не говорит о радостной вести? Когда же у вашей сестры появится ребенок? — возмущалась Элинор.

Хьюго вдруг стал груб. Он так прижал ее плечи к кровати, что она почувствовала боль.

— Не смейте говорить с Алиной об этом!

— Я и не знала, что это такая тайна! — попробовала оправдаться Элинор, испугавшись его лица, которое стало вдруг как высеченное из камня.

— Это не тайна. Это ее печаль. Возможно, она сама вам откроется, но заговаривать об этом не смейте.

— Хорошо, — покорно и тихо ответила Элинор.

— Уже полночь.

Выражение лица Хьюго все еще было строгим и наставительным, но Элинор понимала, что стоит ждать подвоха.

— И правда.

— Двадцать шестое. День подарков.

— Я не готова еще подарить вам наш спор.

— И не надо.

Хьюго, подхватив ее подмышки, спустил ее на колени на пол между своих ног. Элинор уверенно взяла рукой его член у основания.

— Поцелуйте его.

Она подняла глаза вверх, проверяя, не послышалось ли ей. Нет. Не послышалось. «Ну же», — подначивал ее Хьюго.

Почему бы и нет. Ее муж часто целует ее нижние губы. В этом нет ничего противного.

— Попробуйте его. Но без зубок, — наставлял Хьюго.

Она подчинилась. В голове звенели бубенчики. Она была пьяна не от вина, а от прошедшего дня. Такого хорошего дня. Он предвещал хороший и благополучный год. Если бы только она подобно сивилле могла заглянуть в будущее, то попросила бы меньше радости, чтобы и горе не было таким тяжелым.


	12. Chapter 12

В конце апреля пришла скорбная весть о смерти Джоанны Акрской. Новорожденный мальчик отнял жизнь своей матери и вскоре ушел вслед за нею. Как сказал Хьюго, Элинор стойко перенесла новость. Но потом оказалось, что это только оцепенение. Странное горькое состояние могло окутать ее внезапно. Ржание лошади, чуть распустившийся цветок шиповника, стежок вышивки могли вызвать воспоминания и поток слез, и если бы только печали. Здесь были и тоска, и чувство, что ее предали, и страх смерти вместе с желанием поторопить ее прийти быстрее.

— Все пройдет, — говорила Мария, промакивая с ее щек слезы.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто постигла всю мудрость мира, — ворчала Элинор, смущаясь от того, что камерфрау поймала ее на слабости и несдержанности, но все же позволяя себя утешать.

— Говорю не я, а царь Соломон. А он точно был мудрецом из мудрецов, — отвечала Мария. — Но я знаю, что такое горе. Мой отец погиб как защитник Берика[1], когда я была еще ребенком. И я, и матушка оказались ненужными ни английской, ни шотландской родне.

— И что дальше? — Элинор отстранила заботливую руку.

— Матушка не выдержала, а я оказалась сильнее. Спасибо барону. Он взял меня под опеку и устроил брак с Джоном, — сухо ответила Мария.

—Твои дочери. Они могли бы жить здесь. С тобой.

— Не стоит. Они на воспитании в благородных семьях. Им хорошо, а я спокойна.

— Как пожелаешь.

Элинор сердито отстранила камерфрау: так бесцеремонно отвергать ее благие намерения.

— Я бы желала, чтобы через несколько лет моя старшая дочь Анна стала бы няней вашим малышам. Она очень любит детей. Но пока об этом рано думать.

После слез — смех. Хорошо, что кроме Марии и Дженни ее сейчас никто не видел. Иначе бы точно решил, что она повредилась рассудком. Но какова Мария? Хьюго похвалил бы ее за такие речи.

— Расскажите о вашей матушке, — как будто не заметила такой перемены в хозяйке Мария.

Во время утешения хозяйки Мария высказала разумную мысль. Если раны не бередить, то со временем они затянутся, даже если оставят после себя шрамы. Невозможно прожить без потерь или окаменеть душой так, чтобы они отбивались от человека так, как волны от скалы. Но у той же скалы можно поучиться силе противодействовать буре. За ненастьями обязательно наступят погожие дни. Элинор желала бы никогда еще раз не проверять эту истину на деле. А Господь, видимо, желал, чтобы она тщательно усвоила этот урок.  
В июле пришла весть о смерти короля. Эдуард Длинноногий скончался не на поле битвы и не в своей постели, окруженный скорбящими родными, а в приграничном городке Браф-бай-Сэндс в палатке на руках у слуг. Его болезнь была внезапной и скорой, как глоток речной воды, который он сделал, изнывая от жары.

— Когда похороны? — спросила Элинор у посланника.

— За день до своей смерти король успел переговорить со своим сыном, нашим новым королем, и в присутствии графа Линкольна и Уорика, милордов Эймера де Валенса и Роберта Клиффорда огласил свою волю, — отрапортовал тот, после долгого пути благодарно принимая короткий отдых в Речном. — Он пожелал, чтобы сердце его было отправлено в Святую землю, а кости вытравили и возили с английским войском до окончательной победой над шотландцами.

— В этом весь он. Даже после смерти желает быть во главе.

Завещание деда показалось Элинор хоть и романтичным, но благородным и прекрасным, достойным великого короля.

— Долго ему придется кататься непогребенным.

Злой, жестокий Хьюго, не имеющий и капли святого почтения к суверену. Если бы его в этот миг поразила небесная молния, то Элинор ничуть ни удивилась бы.

— Почему вы так говорите? Вы не верите в нашу победу?

— Я не особо верю, что Нед Карнарвон будет также рьяно воевать с Брюсом, как и его отец.

— Не приходите ко мне вечером.

— Что?

На самом деле, Элинор не собиралась мстить мужу, отказывая ему в их еженощных шалостях. Хотя после его крамольных слов у нее не получилось сказать это мягко и объяснить, что на самом деле ей бы хотелось просто поговорить об усопшем деде, а Хьюго сентиментальные беседы со слезами раздражали неимоверно. К тому же ей казалось кощунством развлекаться и получать удовольствие в дни всеобщей печали. Но она ничего такого не сказала, поскольку была зла.

К ее удивлению, Хьюго согласился и дал ей несколько дней прийти в себя. Правда, по истечении назначенного срока ей снова пришлось ему отказать в месте на своем ложе. Так совпало, что она оказалась нечистой на это время. И «наставления» от мужа пришлось снова отложить.

Зато она придумала, как можно так разрешить их спор, чтобы каждый остался в выигрыше. Если Хьюго давал слово ее деду не трогать ее два года, если только она сама не уступит, то со смертью последнего клятва теряла смысл.

Если лично донести такой вариант решения затянувшегося противостояния, то для Элинор все будет больше похоже на капитуляцию. Потому возникла необходимость в посредниках – двух особах, которые в курсе секретов обеих сторон и которым можно довериться в полной мере. Условия тайного договора будут просты – сопротивление Элинор будет незначительным, таким, чтобы не пострадало ее достоинство, Хьюго же при этом сохранит честное и благородное лицо. Все должно случиться в эту ночь, иначе решимость ее испарится. Элинор подбирала слова, которыми передаст предложение первой посланнице, когда в одном из залов замка столкнулась с кое-чем возмутительным и даже мерзким.

Речной замок был не столь велик, чтобы прятаться где-то долго, но и не стол мал, чтобы не сыскать укромное место на краткое время. Больше того, только блаженная в своей простоте особа не поняла бы, что весь жестокий спектакль затеивался ради определенного зрителя. Все в замке знали, что в этом зале в определенное время хозяйка обосновывается за вышивкой. Хьюго тоже.

Ее приспособления для вышивки, коробочки с нитями и иглами, канва и пяльцы безжалостно сбросили на пол. Вместо них на столе была разложена Дженни с задранными юбками и спущенным верхом платья так, что обнажалась грудь, а руки по локоть оказались скованны и прижаты к телу лифом. Над ней с самодовольным выражением лица трудился Хьюго, совершая то, на что он так пока и не решился с женой. Заметив вошедших, он не остановился и не оставил жертву, а только, приподняв Дженни за ягодицы тесно прижимая ее к себе, закинув голову так, что резким углом выступило адамово яблоко, достиг главной цели соития.

— Возвращайся к своим обязанностям перед госпожой, — бросил Хьюго Дженни, приводя себя в порядок.

Та, сидя на самом краю столика, глубоко дыша ртом и растирая по бедрам кровь и мужское семя, вдруг дернулась и сползла на колени к разбросанному рукоделию, а потом, сведя на груди платье, не выпуская его, заскулила как побитая собака.

— В следующий раз будет лучше, — Хьюго уже уходил и сказал это сомнительное утешение, даже не обернувшись.

— Замолчи!

Дженни замолчала. Теперь она, стоя на коленях, не произнося ни звука, просто раскачивалась взад и вперед. Элинор выскочила из зала. Ей просто хотелось быть подальше от всего этого. Бежать неизвестно куда.

— Подождите, — Мария, последовавшая за нею, схватила ее за руку. — Ничего ужасающего не произошло. Ведь все в своем хозяйстве. И девушка невиновна. Да и кто она такая?

«Просто Дженни», — промелькнуло в голове.

Дженни стояла в сторонке с тем же видом побитой собаки. В детстве за проказы Элинор Дженни часто секли, а ее саму заставляли смотреть, чтобы в полной мере прочувствовала вину. Потом Дженни хмурилась, но говорила, что все это ничего такого, что нельзя перенести. Это означало, что и вина Элинор не настолько тяжела. Не то, что теперь.

Дженни не виновата. Хьюго наказывал свою жену через служанку. Но кто такая Дженни? Просто дворовая девка? Почему же тогда ей так больно, как будто эти двое впились в ее сердце? Вина на ней?

Хьюго говорил, что не допустит в своем хозяйстве бабьего царства. А еще он говорил?

— Приструните вашу девку. Я не позволю ей так изматывать своего человека.

— Как вы можете такое говорить. Я бы сама не позволила блуд. Не по-божески плодить бастардов среди челяди. В своей Дженни я уверенна, но если ваш Най позволит насилие, обещайте его наказать.

Хьюго злился, Элинор ощущала себя мудрым тактиком. Что дурного в том, если человек Хьюго будет также предан и ей?

Да, после того, как она раскрыла секрет Дженни и Ная, Элинор дарила служанке безделушки, которые делают женщину в глазах мужчины привлекательней, и краски, чтобы щечки были розовыми, а губки пухлыми. Но богобоязненная Дженни с восторгом все это принимала. Так в чем же вина Элинор, что дальше поцелуев дело у влюбленных не зашло?

— Леди Элинор.

Дженни наконец-то подала голос.

— Убирайся! — только после своего хриплого крика Элинор вспомнила, что благородная женщина должна быть спокойной и рассудительной. — Иди на свое место и не показывайся мне и милорду на глаза до вечера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] защитник Берика - В ходе англо-шотландских войн в 1296 году самый крупный и богатый город Шотландии на то время Берик-апон-Туид, несмотря на мужественное сопротивление, был разрушен королем Эдуардом I


	13. Chapter 13

О том, чтобы спокойно заняться вышивкой, уже не было и речи. Ей необходим был совет. Конечно, Элинор предпочла бы поговорить с отцом Мартином, но и замковый священник отец Поллио вполне для этого подходил.

Фрески маленькой замковой капеллы Элинор видела уже тысячи раз. Ничто не изменилось в сцене путешествия Ионы в чреве кита. Но именно за внимательным ее изучением и застал Элинор отец Поллио. Он усадил ее на деревянную скамью перед алтарем, чтобы расспросить, что привело сюда молодую госпожу. Элинор постаралась рассказать все обстоятельно, без излишних чувств, которые мешают посмотреть на ситуацию отстраненно.

— Что ж. Если вы желаете блага этой девушке, то необходимо как можно скорее выдать ее замуж. Иначе даже ваше покровительство может ее не спасти.

— Я понимаю, — вздохнула Элинор.

— Но вы еще не понимаете, чем это может грозить вам, - продолжал отец Поллио наставительно.

— Тем, что мой муж обрюхатит всех окрестных женщин?

Можно было догадаться, что святой отец — незаметный мужчина с лицом мученика и удивительно низким приятным голосом — обязательно переведет разговор на тему греховности ночных утех молодых хозяев. Как исповедник, он знал, что по ночам происходит в спальне Элинор, и, конечно же, это не одобрял, но устал наставлять непутевых молодых, решив, что место в аду им обеспечено.

— Тем, что однажды он может найти достойную женщину и, руководствуясь корыстью или страстью, оставит вас.

— Не посмеет! Наш брак устроен королем и освящен церковью.

Странно, раньше она гораздо равнодушнее восприняла бы мысль о разводе. Просто не задумывалась о таком. Она смирилась, но не желала этого брака. Теперь же даже сама мысль о подобном предательстве вызывала ее гнев. Коварный, несносный Хьюго. Ему все-таки удалось ее привязать к себе.

— В глазах церкви, дитя мое, ваш брак— пустая формальность. Он не был реализован, а значит, может считаться несостоявшимся.

— Вы что-то знаете? — Элинор схватила отца Поллио за руку.

— Нет. Ни о чем таком он даже не мыслит. Но это пока. И виновны в этом будете только вы.

«Он тоже считает меня причиной всех смертных грехов», — ворчала про себя Элинор, частично признавая правоту отца Поллио. Выйдя из капеллы, она остановила девочку служанку — шуструю особу со вздернутым носиком и хитринкой в глазах. Она что-то живо доказывала старшей подруге, но при виде хозяйки разом смолкла. Даже если маленькая сплетница и обсуждала хозяев, то теперь совсем не была испугана, потому Элинор отбросила желание излить свое раздражение на девчонку.

— Возьмешь с кухни кусок сыра и хлеба, а также вина. Скажешь, я велела. Отнесешь в мою комнату для Дженни. И проследи, чтобы она поела.

— Да, миледи.  
Девочка живо побежала выполнять поручение, а Элинор вспомнила о своих обязанностях. Отец Поллио советовал не упрекать мужа и вести себя так, как будто ничего не произошло. Слышал ли его совет Хьюго, но за обедом он так и делал. Он даже обменялся с женой парой обычных вежливых реплик. Вот и все.

Дженни как обычно готовила хозяйку ко сну. Как будто ничего не произошло. Когда она расчесывала Элинор волосы, та наконец-то спросила:

— И что ты обо всем этом думаешь?

— Я не желала.

Голос Дженни дрогнул.

— Мой муж тоже. Но это тяжкая обязанность сеньора по отношению к своей подданной, которая выходит замуж.

Элинор услышала, как звякнул упущенный Дженни гребень.

— Вы собираетесь выдать меня замуж? За Тома?

— Не за Тома. Не думай, что тебе так повезет.

Заснуть не удавалось. Она не то что согреться не могла, ее трясло даже не от холода, а от воспоминаний миновавшего дня, всплывавших перед глазами, как только опускались веки. Хорошо, что Хьюго не пришел сегодня в ее комнату. Кто знает, что она могла бы натворить. Умом понимала, что отец Поллио прав и ей нужно смириться, но сердце отвергало такую правду.

— Леди Элинор.

Полог балдахина отодвинулся, и Дженни скользнула в ее постель, обнимая хозяйку. Стоило ее отослать, но она была такая теплая и уютная. И она не держала зла. Можно было представить, что этого дня не было, и оставить все как есть.

— Девушка, которая приносила тебе еду…

— Ава?

— Ава. Научишь ее всему, что знаешь.

— Вы меня отсылаете?

— Ночи будешь проводить в жесткой постели мужа, а не на моих перинах, — бормотала полусонно Элинор.

Следующим днем ей предстоял серьезный разговор. От слова этого человека зависело не только доброе имя Дженни, но и авторитет Элинор как хозяйки.

Не сеньор и даже не рыцарь. Не стоил он таких волнений. Элинор старалась ободрить себя именно этим.

— Приданое за Дженни небольшое. Она немного знает грамоту и счет. Я сама ее учила. «Рассмеяться в лицо он не посмеет. Все-таки я жена его хозяина. Его госпожа. Но ответить что-то едкое, например, об изношенном товаре, вполне так сможет. С него будет», — Элинор, как могла, подавляла беспокойство, чтобы оно не вырвалось в жесте или в слове наружу.

— Вы сделаете меня самым счастливым человеком.

— Если же ты не считаешь это за достоинство, то скажу, что Дженни скромна и работяща. Служите честно и ни в чем не будете знать достатка.

— Я согласен. Я желаю взять в жены эту девушку.

Нет. Ей не послышалось. И не показалось. Стюарт Хьюго Валлиец Най с нежностью смотрел на бледную, чуть ли не ломающую себе пальцы в молитвенном жесте Дженни.

— Вот и хорошо. Теперь возвращайся к своим обязанностям перед господином.

Элинор не удержалась и произнесла последнее с тем же выражением, что недавно слышала от Хьюго по отношению к Дженни. Най ушел, а Дженни принялась целовать ей руки.

— Миледи… Миледи…

— Оставь уже, — Элинор вырвала из ладоней Дженни свою.

— Милорд Хьюго? Он может не позволить, — вдруг забеспокоилась Дженни.

— Это не твое дело. Не забывай, что пока Табот не подготовит бумаги, ты все еще принадлежишь мне.

В том, что Хьюго некуда деться, Элинор была уверенна. Если он ценил своего стюарта, то должен был смириться с действиями Элинор. Хьюго был загнан в угол, а он это ой как не любил. Чем это обернется для Элинор, можно было только предположить.

Несомненно, Хьюго быстро узнал о деле, которое провернула Элинор. Най спросил его разрешения и получил согласие. Ава прошла испытание стать ушами и глазами Элинор, доложив, что на тренировке хозяин был слишком яростен и в щепки расколотил мечом тренировочный столб. С Элинор же он продолжал вести себя как обычно. Хотя скорее был сдержан, чем любезен. Он молчал о своем мнении насчет женитьбы Ная и Дженни, но молчание и затишье для Элинор было хуже открытых возражений. Потому она предложила партию в шахматы. Он не отказался. Она не выдержала и завела разговор: не желает ли он чем-либо одарить своего стюарта ради предстоящего события.

— Вы все-таки устроили все по-своему. А не слишком ли велики для вас эти куклы? — Хьюго сделал ход слоном и забрал коня Элинор. Он не замечал, упоенный маленькой победой, что его королева оказалась под угрозой. В другой момент Элинор сделала бы вид, что упустила такую возможность, но в этот раз ей нужна была безоговорочная победа.

— В самый раз. Зато ваш Валлиец теперь не будет томиться любовной страстью.

— Когда наваждение пройдет, и он оглянется, кто рядом с ним, то пожалеет, но будет поздно. Слишком ловко вы его опутали.

«Попался», — мысленное восклицание относилось совсем не к Валлийцу Наю. Очень медленно, делая вид, что сомневается, даже один раз одернув руку, Элинор сделала ход.

— Признаю, что ваш Най преисполнен достоинств, но и Дженни хорошая девушка.

— Из всех достоинству которой только милое личико и широкие бедра. Она принесет ему тьму выплодков, которых необходимо будет куда-то пристроить. Вместо того чтобы поднять наверх, жена названного брата будет тянуть его вниз. Шах.

От гнева у Элинор даже искры перед глазами засверкали. Хьюго готовил ей ловушку. Угроза королеве была мнимой. И его пренебрежительные слова о Дженни. Нрав огненных де Клеров вырвался наружу.

— Вы же им завидуете! У вас такой возможности не было. Вам нашли высокородную девицу, чтобы добавить благородства. Остальное неважно. Как и то, что сама девица об этом думает.

Доска с шахматами с грохотом слетела на пол. Элинор испуганно замолчала. Сказанное ею было ни от души, ни от сердца и ни от головы. Гнев говорил вместо нее, но случилось непоправимое.

— Теперь я знаю, что она об этом думает.

Хьюго резко встал, отшвырнув стул так, что тот отлетел на несколько шагов.

Ее муж ушел. Элинор осталась одна в зале. Гнев покидал ее, оставляя слабость и маленькую надежду, что раз Хьюго не сказал «мат», игра не проиграна. Однажды он уже пришел в ее комнату, когда его не ждали. Теперь же он был желанным гостем. Элинор же со своей стороны доказала бы, насколько она покорна и как его ценит. Однако ночь проходила за ночью, лето было почти на исходе, после Праздника урожая место Дженни на циновке должна была занять Ава, а на своем ложе Элинор все также была одна.

— Может, не стоило все это затевать? Я бы осталась при вас. Добром это может не кончиться, —запричитала Дженни на вопрос хозяйки, почему ей не спится.

— Тебе-то что беспокоится? Дело сделано, — ворчала Элинор. Она теряла все — последнюю связь с отчим домом. Свою Дженни она отдавала какому-то мужлану, а взамен в отношениях с мужем они стали настолько чужими, как не были и до свадьбы. Хьюго, как мог, избегал ее, и если была возможность не пересечься, то он ее использовал. Элинор опасалась, что это не просто безразличие, как было раньше, а ненависть. И все из-за ее несдержанного языка.

— Если у меня будут дочери, то мужья могут оставить их, забрав приданое только из-за того, кем я была, - продолжала испуганным шепотом Дженни, прерывая грустные размышления хозяйки.

Вот тут Элинор не выдержала. Ей долго не удавалось остановить смех и успокоиться. Начиная поучения для слишком предусмотрительной служанки, Элинор вновь прыскала в ладонь и дальше каталась по кровати в приступе хохота.

— Вы сначала родите девочек, соберите им приданое и найдите им мужей. А как быть, если они сбегут, потом подумаем.

Кто напугал таким будущим Дженни, догадаться было несложно. Кастелян замка Табот оказался недоволен исходом событий со служанкой. Он усиленно внушал хозяйке, что лучшей партии для Дженни, чем помощник повара, сын пекарши Уны, Том — не найти. Впрочем, Элинор давно догадалась, что такое протежирование неслучайно, как и то, за что Уне досталась пекарня. Юного Тома следовало окрестить не Томом, в честь нерасторопного и угрюмого мужа Уны мясника Тома, а Таботом. Элинор пообещала устроить судьбу поваренка, но Дженни — не его пирожок. На этом разговор с кастеляном был закончен.

— Вот вы смеетесь. Но кто он, а кто я. Просто Дженни.

Элинор приподнялась на локте.

— Моя леди-мать говорила: «Нет ничего постыдного в том, что благородный человек возьмет в жены бедную женщину с дурным происхождением».

— Как и нет ничего постыдного, если благородная женщина подобнейшим образом выведет в свет обходительного низкородного юнца.

В сторону циновки Дженни полетела подушка.

— Стоит добавить в твое приданное еще несколько монеток. Может, тогда Най не будет жаловаться на такой возмутительный недостаток — ему достанется малобитая жена.


	14. Chapter 14

Хоть Хьюго и построил для своей жены купальню, как и обещал, и устроил место на берегу реки, где она могла охладиться в летний зной, впервые за лето Элинор решилась спуститься по тайному ходу к своему заветному месту. Дженни опасалась неприятностей, а Элинор надеялась, что святой Валентин подскажет Хьюго спуститься, чтобы наказать супругу за непослушание. Но либо святой спал, либо Хьюго оказался глух, но в их путешествии им никто не помешал. Элинор приказала Дженни оторвать край от своей рубахи и обвязать ветку того куста, где почти год назад прятался Хьюго, наблюдая за купальщицей.

 

Хьюго не увидел или не пожелал видеть знак. Следующей ночью она снова плавала одна. Августовские воды были прохладны, и походы Элинор закончились неприятностью для нее самой — легкой нежитью.

Так просто сдаваться Элинор не собиралась. Воспользовавшись недомоганием, она возвела его в ранг смертельной хвори: лежала в постели с видом умирающей, стонала и вздыхала. Хьюго прислал лекаря, но сам не явился. «Излечившись», Элинор приказала удивленному повару обильно посолить все блюда, даже сладкое.

Хьюго отставлял одно яство за другим и все запивал вином сверх меры, но ни словом не упрекнул никчемную жену. План Элинор работал совсем не так, как она задумывала, но все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Когда-то именно вино привело Хьюго в ее постель. Теперь же оно поможет разбить возведенную между ними стену.

— Если бы меня похитили разбойники, как быстро вы отправились меня спасать? — начала она полушутливый разговор.

— Зачем? Я бы был благодарен добрым людям, что избавили меня от обузы.

Настоящий еж — злой и колючий, но он уже говорит, а значит, первый камень упал.

— Я благодарна вам, муж мой.

— За что это? Сами желали бы от меня избавиться?

Хьюго хмелел и терял бдительность. Хотя торжествовать было еще рано.

— Турнир во Франции. Вы предпочли меня. Я глупа была, когда не ценила ваше отношение.

Элинор, якобы смущаясь, специально отвернулась так, чтобы Хьюго открывалась часть ее лица, когда она, как утверждали, была особенно хороша.

— Не льстите себе. Это не из-за вас.

— А из-за кого?

«Помолчи и слушай», — упрекнула она себя.

— Из-за Уигморта.

— Уигморта? Сэра Роджера Мортимера?

Элинор помнила обходительного молодого человека, который пытался ухаживать за ней на Фестивале лебедей и с которым, кажется, у Хьюго была стычка накануне их посвящения. Но какое отношение он имеет к их браку и побегу горячих юнцов на турнир?

— Если бы мы оказались на одном корабле, то один из нас оказался бы за бортом. А я не желаю терять свободу из-за этой сволочи.

— Его здесь нет, а вы рядом. И если вы голодны, то одна неразумная перепелка уже готова прыгнуть в силки.

Хьюго неприлично хмыкнул. Элинор укоризненно взглянула на мужа. Вино переставало быть другом. И она не подозревала, насколько хмельной напиток может быть коварным. В ту ночь Хьюго в ее комнату так и не пришел. Утром оказалось, что его сразила похмельная хворь, но жену к себе он так и не допустил.

Больше попыток обратить на себя внимание она не предпринимала. В конце концов, она не щенок, которого погладили, забыли, а он все ластится. Сдерживать себя было сложно. Коварный Хьюго приручил ее к греховным ласкам, и иногда она чувствовала такое томление, что, забыв гордость, пыталась сама себя приласкать. Хуже было другое. Ее сердце болело. Что если Хьюго дарит свое внимание другой женщине? Она просила Дженни и Аву докладывать, если такое случится в ее доме, обещая, что женщине не стоит опасаться наказания. Ничего. В своем доме Хьюго сохранял ей верность. Но были еще его отъезды. Сложно поверить, что какая-то женщина силой или за монетку, за обещание или просто за красивое лицо откажется разделить ложе с молодым приятным рыцарем. Хуже наказание, чем такая неизвестность, придумать было сложно. Элинор казалось, что еще немного, и она сойдет с ума, преклонит колени с покаянием и предложит себя, или же заболеет и умрет от отчаяния, но ее спас гонец с приглашением на свадьбу младшей сестры Маргариты.

Торжество обещало быть великолепным, если известие о нем пришло за месяц. Заботы о нарядах и о будущем празднике позволили Элинор отвлечься от мыслей о жестоком муже.  
***

— А леди Алиса тоскует запертая и забытая где-то в Йоркшире.

Маргарита взмахнула у лица кружевным платочком с вышитым на нем золотыми нитками сердечком, словно в октябре ей вдруг начала досаждать назойливая мошка.

— Вот как.

Элинор была слегка озадачена: один раз она уже чуть не попала в неловкое положение, когда сказала, что супруга графа Ланкастера мила, но так смущена, словно первый раз на людях. «Конечно. Это недельная жена», - шепнула ей на ухо Маргарита, а позже, когда они остались одни, чтобы по-сестрински поболтать, а проще сказать, посплетничать, прояснила, что никакая это не Алиса де Ласи, настоящая жена Томаса Ланкастера, а его очередная любовница. Может, девица и дочь какого-то обедневшего рыцаря, но, может быть, что совсем возмутительно, и жена торговца.

— Даму просто преследуют несчастья. Да всю семью словно прокляли. Один брат утонул в колодце, другой упал с парапета и не оправился от ран. После них с таким наследством Алиса могла рассчитывать даже на принца. — Маргарита снова обмахнулась платочком, отгоняя невидимых насекомых.

— Племянник короля — тоже неплохо.

Мельтешение возле лица белой тряпицы Элинор знатно надоело, и она пыталась не наговорить сестрице колкостей, иначе та восприняла бы это как зависть к ее успеху.

— Конечно. Не стар. Успешен. Только Алиса ему не по душе. Еще спрыгнет от тоски с башни, и уплывет от Борова Линкольн.

— Борова? — Элинор нахмурилась. — Ты бы поостереглась бросаться такими словами, сестричка. Услышит тебя твой жених, сам запрет тебя в башне подальше от людей.

Маргарита фыркнула, как кошка, и жеманно потянулась, опираясь ладошкой о край стола.

— Я сказала это только тебе, сестричка. И так говорит мой милый жених. Томас Ланкастер, может, нам и родственник, но он показал непочтение, явившись на свадьбу своей кузины с любовницей. Ты должна быть на моей стороне и стороне моего мужа. Ешь груши, сестричка.

На столике стояла тарелка с сочными грушами, а по обе стороны, рядом с каждой из сестер, два странных предмета – маленькие серебряные палочки, чуть расширяющиеся у основания и расходящиеся на тонкие лучики. Зная Маргариту, можно было только представить, какую ловушку она может вырыть. Груши выглядели аппетитно, но Элинор не торопилась приступить к трапезе.

— Благодарю.

— Угощайся.

Маргарита нанизала на палочку одну из груш и отправила ее ко рту, откусывая кусочек. Что-то такое в отношении странного предмета Элинор и предполагала, потому последовала ее примеру.

— Так удобно. И пальцы соком не пачкаются, — не удержалась она.

— Подарок Перро, — улыбнулась Маргарита. — А что твой муж?

— В добром здравии, — проворчала Элинор.

Если Маргарита и хотела бы пнуть сестру побольнее, то ей даже не стоило напрягаться. Хьюго сам поставил Элинор в такое положение, когда ей приходилось оправдываться и что-то придумывать, чтобы не потерять лицо. Он принял те средства, что выделил король Эдуард на их поездку, но категорически отказался жить в Уоллингфордском замке вместе с Элинор.

— У нас будут лучшие покои, — пыталась увещевать она мужа, делая акцент на слове «нас».

— Я очень рад за вас, ноне желаю, чтобы меня попрекали тем, что я живу за ваш счет, — ответил Хьюго и снял комнату в городе.

В замке дни проходили в играх и пирах, и можно было только радоваться, если бы не противные мысли, как коротает свой досуг Хьюго вдали от нее. После смерти матери Элинор — старшая женщина в семье. Она должна быть рядом с сестрой. Это она пыталась втолковать Хьюго. «Это ваше право. Разве я вас держу?» — сказал Хьюго. Она не напомнила про право жены следовать за мужем, но и муж, если того требует долг второй половины, должен смирить гонор и последовать за женой. Ей страшно было даже подумать об этом, но ее брак трещал по швам, как плохо скроенная рубаха или же как идеализируемое ею братство, созданное ее дедом для своего наследника из лучших юношей Англии. В довершении всего, некоторых своих обязанностей Элинор предпочла бы избежать.

Более года тому она сама проходила через это. Когда леди-мать и дама Мод рассказывали ей, что на самом деле происходит на супружеском ложе. Теперь через это предстояло пройти Маргарите. Была дама Мод, а вместо матушки теперь была Элинор. Говорила дама Мод, Элинор просто кивала в подтверждение ее слов. К чести Маргариты, она не была так испугана, как была в свое время Элинор. Только потом, схватив сестру за руку, она спросила:

— Это же не настолько мерзко? Правда? Иначе все женщины закрылись бы за монастырскими стенами, и род людской прекратился.

— Не беспокойся. Думаю, в ближайшее время ничего не произойдет, а потом ты сама решишь — нужно тебе это или нет.

— Дурной совет, — упрекнула ее дама Мод, когда они покинули спальню Маргариты.

— Вы сами сказали, что следует быть готовой, чтобы с честью все вынести, — отрезала Элинор. Ей еще необходимо было переговорить с братом, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте.

— Ты прочла?

Накануне Гилберт передал Элинор стихи собственного сочинения, чтобы она высказала мнение о его таланте. Стихи были ужасны, но сказать правду означало обидеть Гилберта. Потому Элинор ограничилась полуправдой.

— Если ваша дама любит вас так же, как вы ее, то они ей, безусловно, понравятся.

Гилберт удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Маргарита.

— И что за причина беспокойства?

— Вы ведь попросите сэра Гавестона отложить довершение брака?

— Нет. Я не буду это делать.

— Как так?! — совсем не такого ответа ожидала Элинор. — Но именно это вы сделали в моем случае. Чем же Маргарита хуже?  
Гилберт засмеялся, хоть Элинор не видела повода для радости. Ей действительно не нравился Пирс. Она понимала, почему им так восхищается Гилберт, чем очарована Маргарита. Гасконец без роду племени, ловец удачи —Пирс был красив и ироничен, храбр и нагл настолько, чтобы открыто смеяться над своими благородными недругами. Для него, казалось, не существовало препятствий. И даже если такие и возникали, то он сносил их с таким напором, что впору было позавидовать. Ему и завидовали. Пока еще это не вылилось в открытое противостояние, но знаки появлялись. И игнорировать их - либо быть глупцом, либо совсем бесшабашным, как и сам Гавестон. Мало кто из баронов поддерживал лучшего друга короля. Но дело было не только в рыцарях. Маргарита Французская, вдовствующая королева, открыто выражала свое пренебрежение и пыталась наставить на путь истинный заблудшего пасынка. Так, на турнире по традиции отдавать герольдам оружие должны были три женщины — девица, замужняя дама и вдова. Почетные роли первой и второй достались Маргарите де Клер и Элинор. Обязанность третьей дамы Эдуард хотел возложить на вдову своего отца. Маргарита же сослалась на плохое здоровье и вовсе отказалась посещать свадьбу.

— Ты так боялась брачной ночи, что я до сих пор ощущаю твои коготки на руке. Маргарита уже готова и желает быть женой Пирса. К тому же он сам не желает ждать.

— Конечно. Без брака с высокородной девицей титул графа Корнуолла на нем будет плохо держаться.

— Маленькая злюка!

Гилберт ущипнул ее за щеку.

— Ты будешь защищать его, так как он твой друг.

— Да. Но вы с Маргаритой мои сестры. И прежде всего ваше благо.

На какое-то время они замолчали. Трудно было отрицать, что Маргарита была очарована Гавестоном. Она так и льнула к нему, когда он был рядом. Пирс был мил и обходителен, задаривал сестру подарками. И не Элинор было решать, каким он будет мужем. Может, это действительно была зависть? Совсем немного. Беда не в том, что Маргарита будет графиней Корнуолл, а Элинор всего лишь леди Диспенсер. Ведь еще несколько дней, и Маргарита сможет сказать, что кое в чем еще обошла сестру, став женщиной раньше, чем Элинор. Возмутительно! Пожурив себя подобным образом, Элинор решилась задать еще один вопрос.

— А что ты думаешь о моем муже?

— Он из тех людей, кто легко завоевывает как друзей, так и врагов, — не секунды не поколебавшись, сказал Гилберт.

— Как и твой Пирс.

— Возможно.

— Так почему бы тебе не стать другом Хьюго?

— Он добр к тебе?

Гилберт внимательно посмотрел Элинор в глаза.

— Да.

— Тогда почему вы не вместе?

— Я обидела его, и он не может меня простить, — искренне ответила она, пытаясь не отвести взгляд.

— Нет такого проступка, который не простишь любимому человеку. Подумай об этом.

Элинор обещала подумать. И думала всю ночь, а утром приказала заложить карету. Она ехала к Хьюго.


	15. Chapter 15

В снимаемом доме ее мужа не оказалось. Элинор осматривала слишком маленькую и скромную комнату гостиницы, где несколько дней жил Хьюго. Простая грубая кровать и сундук— вот и вся мебель. Окошко маленькое и, так как на улице небо было затянуто тучами, комната находилась в полумраке. Хьюго в гостинице не было. Он отбыл в тренировочный лагерь, готовясь к турниру. Герольды уже проверили гербы рыцарей, и щиты участников были вывешены на городской площади.

Элинор с грустью отметила, что щит Хьюго находился почти в самом низу, гораздо ниже, чем герб жениха Маргариты. Но из размещения щитов выяснилось, что его бои были назначены ближе к финалу, а это означало, что Хьюго ценили как искусного бойца. Что вызвало ее удивление, так это то, что ее муж в турнире выступал в команде графа Арундела.

Ненастье разразилось в тот момент, когда она уже была в рыцарском лагере. Элинор уже увидела шатер со знаменем Диспенсеров и спешила к нему, но утоптанная тысячами лошадей и ног земля, обильно окропленная водой, оказалась предательски скользкой.

— Нет!

Только благодаря подскочившей Аве Элинор не оказалась лежащей лицом в грязи, а всего лишь стоящей на коленях. Она подумала, что все могло быть и хуже. Оказалось, не могло.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

Даже не нужно было приподнимать голову. Она узнала его по голосу. Ее муж. Совсем не в таком жалком виде должен был увидеть ее Хьюго.

— Вы мне нужны, — из-за стука зубов не получилось произнести это внятно.

Без лишних слов, Хьюго подхватил ее на руки и опустил на землю только у себя в шатре.

Отяжелевший от воды плащ давил на плечи и ей не удавалось держать их прямо. Элинор обхватила себя руками, чтобы хоть как-то согреться.

— Что стоишь! Раздень госпожу. Или желаешь, чтобы она подхватила лихорадку?

Ава бросилась выполнять приказ господина, а Элинор не стала возражать.

— Теперь позаботься о себе.

Хьюго выпроводил Аву. Элинор он закутал в медвежью шкуру так, что только нос торчал, но все равно она дрожала и даже несколько раз чихнула.

—Я умру и освобожу вас от ненавистного брака, — пожаловалась она.

— Я этого не допущу.

Хьюго начал раздеваться.

— Что вы делаете?

— Уже известный вам способ — желаю вас согреть. — Он развернул ее кокон, чтобы лечь рядом, а потом накрыл шкурой уже их обоих.

— Холодная, как лягушка, — заметил он.

— Вы желали перепелку. Лягушка вам не по нутру?

— Осторожней. Я могу и нарушить обещание.

Способ Хьюго оказался действенным. Элинор согревалась. Она перехватила руку мужа и поднесла ладонь правой руки к губам. Такая знакомая маленькая мозоль у основания указательного пальца. След от длительных тренировок с мечом. Элинор легко поцеловала ее.

— Не нужно нарушать обещание. Я готова капитулировать.

Хьюго говорил, что лучшими одеждами Элинор были те, в которых она появилась на свет, наблюдать их отрада для глаз. Из-за шкуры это было затруднительно, но он нашел способ изучать ее тело – на ощупь. Все было на месте: грудь, живот, бока и бедра. И все это истосковалось по его ласкам. Элинор же внезапно охватила шаловливая детская радость. Ей хотелось целоваться, но не всерьез, а как любящий ребенок, выказывающий свое восхищение. Щеки, лоб, кончик носа Хьюго, ничто не осталось без внимания, кроме его губ. Ей приходилось вертеться, чтобы утвердить свое желание против желания Хьюго завладеть ее губами. Одной рукой, пытаясь схватить ее зад, другую он подложил Элинор под затылок, приподнимая голову, и уже почти добился своего, когда она ловким движением выкрутилась и умудрилась лизнуть ему ухо. Не давая выскользнуть окончательно, Хьюго схватил ее за талию, и они перевернулись так, что Элинор теперь лежала у него на груди. Удобство позы оказалось в том, что спина Элинор и что пониже теперь были полностью доступны Хьюго. И он не преминул этим воспользоваться. Таким способом Хьюго удалось дотянуться пальцами и до тайных складок между ног Элинор. Она восторженно взвизгнула.

— Перепелка совсем разогрета, — коварно улыбнулся Хьюго.

За столько времени эта шутка перестала быть оскорблением, а стало чем-то другим, тайным знаком между ними двумя, который должен раскрыть для Элинор некие секреты и навсегда связать ее с этим человеком. Она знала что ответить.

Элинор деланно обиженно прикусила нижнюю губу, одновременно увлажняя ее так, чтобы губы казались ярче и пухлее.

— Как же так? Ее не съели и не нанизали на шампур.

— Берегитесь, — оскалился Хьюго.

— Раз такова судьба всех несчастных перепелок…

— Желаете все видеть?

Элинор кивнула.

Хьюго скинул с них шкуру и снова уложил Элинор на спину, разведя широко ее согнутые в коленях ноги.

Конечно, она желала это видеть — момент, важный для каждой девушки. Момент, который никогда не повторится. Но, наблюдая приготовления Хьюго, ей почему-то пришла в голову совсем нелепая мысль. Пусть она никогда и не переживала осаду крепостей, но это было нечто подобное: она – непреодолимая твердыня, ее муж – упорное воинство, что есть силы пытающееся заполучить сокровище, хранящееся в ее недрах. Штурм был долгим и изнурительным, но храбрецы уже подобрались к воротам и готовят таран. Орудие пока только примеряют для решающего удара, но еще несколько мгновений, и схватка начнется.

Самой себе признаться было можно, что даже после всего она чувствовала страх. Именно потому в ее мыслях не могло уложиться то, чем они сейчас занимались, с высокими отношениями Прекрасной Дамы и ее рыцаря. Ей хорошо с Хьюго, она желает принадлежать ему полностью, но если бы сейчас была возможность сбежать, не потеряв лица, то она бы этим воспользовалась. Хотя бы просто свести ноги. Она пискнула и попробовала это сделать, когда Хьюго чуть сильнее надавил своим «тараном» на ее пока еще закрытый вход. Ее муж вернул ее обратно. Даже больше, подхватив под коленки, он прижал ее ноги к груди так, что теперь Элинор стала совсем открыта и доступна.  
Если она крепость, то крепости не сбегают — пыталась успокоить и отвлечь себя Элинор. Это как если бы величественный Уоллингфордский замок вдруг поднялся на ноги и сбежал, не желая быть обителью графа Корнуолла. Люди бы непонимающе глазели и расступались, а Гавестон и Маргарита бежали вслед, пытаясь вернуть непокорного к его основанию.

Элинор немного пошевелила ногой и вдруг засмеялась. Так не вовремя и не к месту. Хьюго взглянул на нее с укором, а она уже открыла рот, чтобы пояснить все, рассказать о штурме замка, ему бы понравилось. И вдруг боль, которую невозможно вынести. Она закричала, попыталась сбросить того, кто разрывал ее тело на части. Но Хьюго навалился на нее всем весом, глухой к ее мольбам. На какой-то момент он подался назад, почти вытащив член из ее тела, но Элинор не успела воспользоваться передышкой. И следующее проникновение стало настолько глубоким, что казалось еще чуть-чуть, и она будет пронизана насквозь. Смертельно раненые звери огрызаются так, что могут нанести непоправимый вред охотнику. Элинор впилась зубами в плечо Хьюго. И снова разрывающий, болезненный толчок.

Привкус крови во рту не стал панацеей, но она вдруг смирилась, сдалась, перестала бороться, но не притихла. Когда-нибудь пытка должна была закончиться. И когда Хьюго встал с нее, Элинор отвернулась от него спиной, поджала колени почти к подбородку и обхватила их руками.

Неудобное положение, но она не знала, сколько действительно так пролежала. Хьюго развернул ее и, как безвольную куклу, усадил на край ложа, заставив вновь раздвинуть ноги. Он был полностью одет, рядом с ним стояла чаша для омовения рук, и, смочив полотенце, он начал очищать ее бедра. Элинор сидела неподвижно до тех пор, пока Хьюго не попытался пальцами проверить качество своей работы. Вот тогда она ожила, разозлилась и, откинувшись назад, что есть силы брыкнула его пяткой в плечо.

— Осторожней! Вы и так его сегодня достаточно повредили. Еще немного, и турнир можно пропустить. И что бы вы тогда сказали про утерянные возможности?

— Вы причинили мне смертельную боль.

— От потери невинности еще ни одна женщина не умирала, — равнодушно ответил Хьюго, усаживая Элинор в прежнюю позу и продолжая свою работу. — И, помнится, до этого вы смеялись. С чего бы это?

— Не имеет значения, — равнодушно ответила Элинор.

— Помнится, условием нашего договора было ваше послушание.

Элинор отвернулась и зло пробормотала:

—Что желаете?

— Сейчас одевайтесь и уезжайте. Ваша одежда высохла. Я позову вашу девушку. Завтра после турнира вы приедете вновь сюда и докажете покорность и благодарность.

Он использовал ее, а теперь решил совсем уничтожить?! Иначе как назвать то, что сначала муж ее выгоняет, а потом приказывает явиться вновь.

— Благодарность? За что?

— Пустяк. За то, что на турнире я сделаю вас Королевой Любви.

«Скорее небо Господне ударится о земную твердь, а белокрылые ангелы пойдут рука об руку с грешными смертными, чем нога моя ступит на это проклятое место еще раз», - поклялась себе Элинор, покидая негостеприимный шатер.

— Какая красотка! — воскликнул вихрастый мальчишка в одежде пажа со знаками Диспенсеров.

Забыв о присущей благородной леди сдержанности, Элинор пообещала оторвать ему уши.

— Что ты должен сейчас делать, Джон? — прикрикнул на него Хьюго.

— Полировать вашу кольчугу, сир, — быстро, но с неким недовольством отрапортовал мальчишка и поспешил скрыться с глаз.

Хьюго позаботился о паланкине для нее и оставил, только когда она оказалась внутри. Следовало поблагодарить его и благословить на удачу, но Элинор смолчала. Слишком поздно она поняла, в какую ловушку сама себя загнала. Может, шатер и скрыл их с Хьюго от любопытных глаз, но чужие уши не прикроешь. Стены шатра — не стены замка. И, похоже, всему лагерю стало известно, что происходило у молодого Диспенсера. Кого винить, если она сама пришла и сама бесстыдно просила мужа осуществить его право? Хотя Хьюго мог бы ее остановить, предупредить, предостеречь, ведь в этом состоит одна из обязанностей мужа. Он же ни словом, ни жестом не предостерег ее от позора. Мужчины мудрее слабых капризных женщин? Женщина — источник лжи, греха и коварства? Как бы не так. Мужчины — лживые, похотливые создания, кичащиеся своими победами. С каким довольным видом выпроваживал ее Хьюго. Точно демонстрировал ценный приз, как павлин демонстрирует распустившийся хвост. Он бы и простыню с кровавыми пятнами вывесил на шатре вместо знамени, если бы не вопросы, как это его, такого мужественного, год с лишним жена за нос водила.

Элинор была настолько зла, что даже не желала рассматривать город сквозь занавеси. И любопытные взгляды, которые опасливо бросала на нее непривычно притихшая Ава, ее выводили из себя.

— У меня выросли ослиные уши? — не выдержала Элинор.

—Нет, — смутилась девочка.

— Так почему ты на меня смотришь как на чудо-зверя?

— Вы так кричали…

Ава сама испугалась своей смелости и вжалась в угол, как будто могла слиться со стенкой и стать незаметной.

— А я, по-твоему, должна была церковные гимны петь? — раздраженно заметила Элинор. Что толку сгонять злость на служанке? Она хоть правду сказала. Другие же будут смотреть в глаза и приветливо улыбаться, а за спиной ядовито насмехаться.

— Накажите меня, избейте, но не прогоняйте, — вдруг запричитала Ава.

— Есть за что? Так в чем ты провинилась?

Меньше всего хотелось думать, что служанка тоже могла найти развлечение, пока хозяйка была занята. И оно могло быть совсем не невинным. Ава была еще совсем ребенком, но очень бойким и сообразительным, и Элинор со временем надеялась воспитать из нее доверенную особу, какой была для нее Дженни. Вот только ей совсем ни к чему, чтобы похождения служанки бросали тень на ее хозяйку.

— Ничего, — Ава смиренно сложила ладони на коленях, что еще больше усилило подозрения Элинор.

— Если я узнаю, что это не так…

— Разве что отобрала яблоко у Джона Грея, — поспешила добавить Ава.

—Джон Грей?

— Тот мальчик, который назвал вас красавицей.

— Наглый мальчишка, — фыркнула Элинор. — Хотя что он делает в рыцарском лагере? Как-то слишком мал он для пажа. Или он карлик?

— Нет, что вы, — мигом оживилась Ава. — Он действительно слишком мал, но воображает о себе слишком много. Джон — воспитанник барона. Ему только исполнилось семь, и он прибыл в домашнее хозяйство барона. Милорд Диспенсер в честь его дня рождения позволил ему пожить один день жизнью оруженосца его сына.

— Хьюго к нему слишком милосерден, — проворчала Элинор. — Так что за история с яблоком?

— Джон Грей приказал показать мне секретные женские прелести.

— А ты?

Понимая, что угроза наказания миновала, Ава растянула губы в улыбке:

— Я отказала. Тогда он предложил заплатить за такую услугу яблоком. Я сказала, что мои прелести при мне, а вот есть ли у него яблоко, я не знаю. Когда он доказал, что яблоко у него все-таки есть, забрать его оказалось делом мгновения.

Аве удалось нечто невозможное: вернуть Элинор из мира безразличия и отчаянья на этот грешный свет.

— Пока ты под моей защитой. Но когда-нибудь этот Джон вырастет и станет рыцарем. Кто знает, может, он настолько злопамятен, что придет требовать свой долг?

— Может, когда он дорастет до рыцаря, то я с удовольствием его отдам, — совсем осмелела Ава.

Стоило ожидать, что за суматохой пред предстоящим турниром и последующими торжествами отсутствие Элинор окажется незамеченным. Мужчины были заняты своими доспехами, дамы —нарядами, но когда ненастье совсем отошло, и небо снова стало светлым, Маргарита сумела найти достаточно желающих поиграть в охотника и зайцев.

Какое-то время Элинор наблюдала за резвящимися, отвергая все попытки втянуть ее в игру, когда же увлеченные Маргарита и Елизавета о ней позабыли, потихоньку отошла в другой конец сада. Дело не в том, что любой команде из-за своей неловкости она стала бы в тягость, после последнего общения с мужем каждый шаг ей давался пусть не с такой и сильной, но неприятной тупой болью внизу живота. Кислая мина Элинор вряд ли понравилась бы Маргарите. А сохранять безмятежность, когда душу раздирают сомнения, стало почти невозможно. Просто на Элинор внезапно напало тягостное настроение чего-то утраченного. И дело было совсем не в потерянном девстве. А вот в чем – она пошла искать это в сад.

Ее внимание привлекла поздняя роза. На кусте было всего три цветка. Обильно напитавшись дождевыми каплями, они склонялитонкие стебли к земле. Один из них был уже сломан, два других не сдавались. Элинор стряхнула с одного цветка влагу, но стебель так и не выпрямился. Роза оставалась прекрасной, но не величественной.

От созерцания розы Элинор отвлек звук, похожий на скрежет. Она обернулась к источнику шума. Пять ворон, четверо из которых и на ворон не похожи, хоть и окрашены так же – хвосты куцые, вытянутые шеи и лапы, маленькие головы и огромные носы, и одна солидная настоящая ворона, возились под елью, выискивая съестное. Точнее, искала правильная ворона, остальные, стоило ей ковырнуть клювом листву, подбегали к ней и крякающее-скребущими воплями требовали отдать им надлежащее. Ворона и воронята. Время от времени, найдя что-то съестное, мать каркала, как должно каркать воронам, но детям было не до ее наставлений.

— Глупая. Зима скоро. Они же замерзнут. — Элинор удалось подойти так, что между нею и птицами было не больше шага.

—Птенцы уже давно встали на крыло. Просто не желают покидать мать. И она их не отпускает.

— Как я их понимаю, — Элинор обернулась и присела в должном в подобном случае приветствии, — Ваше Величество.

Он приподнял ее за плечи — ее светлый рыцарь, ее солнце.

— Вас не было утром. Я беспокоился.


	16. Chapter 16

Ее сердце ликовало. Она не спрашивала, как ему удалось так тихо подойти к ней. Но он шел за ней. Он беспокоился о ней. И это стоило всех сокровищ. Прикосновение короля исцеляет. Ему не нужно было быть королем, чтобы душа ее возрадовалась. Вполне правильно было то, что он положил ей руку на талию, вполне правильно было то, что она положила ему голову на плечо. Они говорили о воронах, о том, как прекрасен будет город накануне турнира, о смешном щенке волкодава, все-таки согнавшего птиц. А потом они разошлись в разные стороны. И Элинор как будто оторвали от чего-то родного. С нею осталось его тепло, его образ — стоило закрыть глаза, и он был рядом. Она получила, что желала, но она все равно была в смятении. Не стоило забывать, кто она и кто он. И у нее есть свои обязанности, пусть и такие приятные, как примерка наряда к предстоящему турниру.

Вечер и ночь перед турниром, а также утро были наполнены приятными хлопотами.

Щедростью дяди короля сестрам де Клер было подарено ярко-красное сукно. Мастерицы трудились не покладая рук и платья были готовы в срок. Одинаковый цвет нарядов и цвет вышивки, золотисто-желтый — цвета де Клеров, — должен был показать единство сестер. Но и того, что платья будут совсем одинаковыми, опасаться не стоило. Они разнились настолько, насколько разными были сестры.

Елизавета как раз достигла того нежного возраста, когда девочка становится девушкой. Казалось, ее платье скромнее и проще, чем у сестер. Но Елизавета сама являлась настоящим сокровищем, образцом невинной юности, и лишние вычурно-громоздкие детали затмили бы, а не подчеркнули ее очарование, тогда как простые узоры и легкие украшения превращали ее в настоящую красавицу — девушку-тайну, которая в будущем очарует и покорит не одного мужчину.

Платье Маргариты было сама роскошь, как и положено особе, из-за которой и был организован великолепный праздник. На широких рукавах, лифе и по низу платья были вышитые причудливые цветы, середины которых составляли жемчужины.

Платье Элинор было вышито по вороту и по низу рукавов — узор, как дань ее новой семье, повторял узор на гербе ее мужа, — рукава на шнуровке с черной вставкой. Дополнялся наряд золотым поясом. Волосы Элинор были заплетены в две косы и уложены по бокам так, что шея оставалась открытой. Элинор осторожно пробовала ладонями и головной убор, схожий с половинкой луны. То, что в новом наряде она была хороша, подтверждалось вдруг раскапризничавшейся Маргаритой. Она требовала уложить ей волосы, как у сестры. Элинор сказала, что с удовольствием бы с нею поменялась возможностью еще немного поносить венец. На этом ссора стихла, так и не начавшись. Предстоял удивительный день, который еще долго будут вспоминать и обсуждать. Элинор это чувствовала и ожидала.

Их приезд на турнирное ристалище был величественным и грандиозным. Его величество король и бароны, благородные дамы и рыцари ехали кавалькадой в соответствии со своей значимостью. Публика, уже разогретая прошедшими схватками оруженосцев, ожидала приезда главных участников и гостей. И сестры де Клер, едущие в первых рядах процессии, несомненно привлекали внимание. Это вносило смятение и радостную тревогу. Потому Элинор сначала просто пыталась расслышать звон бубенчиков на попоне своей лошади, чтобы хоть как-то отстранить себя от толпы, но в таком шуме это было почти невозможно.

Дамы занимали положенные им места. Место Элинор было вместе с сестрами в королевской ложе. Пусть рядом с королем сидела Маргарита, а Элинор только по правую руку от своей сестры, но после их встречи в саду ее светлый рыцарь был к ней так близко, что огромного труда стоило не выдать взглядом или неосторожным жестом их маленький секрет.

Чтобы такого не случилось, следовало вспомнить о младшей сестре и проявить больше заботы к не менее взволнованной Маргарите. Тем более что она выказала недовольство о том, что некая дама уже украла изрядную часть внимания благородной публики у прекрасной невесты.

Накануне турнира явилась Алиса де Ласи, жена Томаса Ланкастера. Скандальная любовница была с позором отправлена восвояси. Супруги воссоединились и показывали если не взаимную любовь и привязанность, то поразительное единство. Бароны одобряли восстановление справедливости. А граф Линкольн, похлопав зятя по плечу, сказал: «Со всяким случается ошибаться и пытаться возвысить ничтожество. Не грех исправить ошибку, грех оставаться слепцом».

Кажется, тот, кому направлено было это послание, остался глух. Хотя, может, это и было лучшим, воистину королевским выходом.

Элинор глазами отыскала ложу Алисы де Ласи. Пока турнир еще не начался, публику развлекали легконогие танцовщицы, оставалось время немного поболтать.

— Ты все еще считаешь леди Ланкастер невинной жертвой?

— Она глупая курица, так и желающая угодить под нож, — сердито фыркнула Маргарита.

— Что-то есть в Линкольнах от птиц. От тех, которые своего не упустят, — улыбнулась Элинор.

— Всегда ты споришь. Так кто она, по-твоему?

Их детская игра, за которую их ругала дама Мод и в которую время от времени они вовлекали и Елизавету, а иногда даже Гилберта, — определить, на какое животное похож тот или иной человек, — Элинор вспомнила о ней, еще когда Маргарита небрежно назвала кузена Ланкастера «боровом». Пирс Гавестон был остер на язык, но Элинор полагала, что это прозвище впервые прозвучало как раз из уст Маргариты.

Как по Элинор, так Томас Ланкастер никак не был похож на кабана. Скорее на медведя, который может казаться неповоротливым и неопасным, пока находится на привязи дрессировщика. Только горе тому, кто встретит дикого медведя на его земле.

Что до графа Линкольна, крючковатый нос с выступающими пазухами, тонкие губы — он, как есть, напоминал коршуна. Алиса — дочь своего отца — была птицей поменьше, но тоже из хищников.

Ответить сестре Элинор не успела, в ложу вошел король.

Послышался второй клич герольда — последние приготовления перед великим событием. Все замерли в ожидании. Прозвучал третий клич. Турнир начался.

Наблюдая с интересом за поединками, Элинор все-таки выделяла и переживала только за одного рыцаря. Ее муж Хьюго так легко, почти играючи побеждал соперников, чем вызывал восхищение публики. Когда он был на ристалище, то Элинор забывала даже о том, кто сидит с нею совсем рядом. Она замирала с каждым преломленным копьем и ликовала с каждым оглашением победы. Остальные поединки она смотрела уже не с таким волнением, просто с интересом, поскольку начали проявляться явные лидеры. Конечно же, ее Хьюго, сэр Роджер Мортимер и Пирс Гавестон. Краем уха Элинор слышала, что его умение далось ему колдовством, но сама она скорее поверила бы, что Гавестона окрыляет злость из-за пренебрежения бывших товарищей и английской знати. В любом случае Маргарита могла гордиться своим будущим мужем. Новоиспеченный граф Корнуолл легко сбрасывал с коней цвет рыцарства. Его жертвами уже стали муж их сводной сестры Изабеллы Гай де Бошамп, и Эдмунд Кавендиш, которому пророчествовали победу, и даже здоровяк Томас Ланкастер, что особенно привело в восторг Маргариту. Второй соперник, которого следовало опасаться, сэр Роджер Мортимер, победил Аймара де Валенса и омрачил ему получение титула графа Пембрука. «Не случайно его отца прозвали во Франции неженкой», - шепнула в это время Элинор всезнающая Маргарита.

Один или другой, судьба выбрала, что соперником Хьюго должен был стать Пирс Гавестон.

Соперники словно пробовали друг друга, высматривая слабые и сильные места. Они сошлись. Копья ударили о щиты, и рыцари разъехались по разным концам арены. Со следующим заходом пара копий было сломана, и все без особого превосходства одного над другим. Публика начинала проявлять недовольство.

Выгодно ли было Хьюго доводить поединок до того, что победителя пришлось бы выбирать боем на мечах, Элинор не знала. Когда-то в поединке, не вошедшем в историю турниров, ее муж уже одолел непобедимого Пирса. Но с этого времени утекло столько воды. Народ требовал зрелищной победы, а с этим судьей невозможно было не считаться.

Соперники вновь начали сближаться.

— Элинор! — выкрикнул ее муж.

Последовал новый удар, и копье Гавестона разлетелось на несколько частей. Копье Хьюго также преломилось, но зрители приветствовали его мастерский удар в голову противника.

Соперники разъехались.

Гавестон протянул руку к шлему. «Нет», — выдохнула Маргарита. На какой-то момент ей, как и Элинор, показалось, что Гавестон снимет шлем и таким образом признает свое поражение. И это означало конец мечтам сестры, что ее провозгласят Королевой Красоты.

— Все кончено? — стараясь не выдать тревожную радость, а только беспокойство, сказала Элинор.

— Еще нет, — ответил ее светлый рыцарь. И она ощутила себя предательницей. Она желала не победы мужа, а чтобы все эти тысячи и тысячи людей исчезли, и она снова оказалась в саду со своим любимым…

Эдуард оказался прав. Пирс только поправил шлем и вновь развернул коня для атаки.

«Еще одна встреча», — молила про себя Элинор. Достаточно только холодного расчета и точного удара, и победителем будет ее муж. Так долго и так скоро. Как будто ее глаза были на месте, а душа на коне рядом с Хьюго. Мгновение… И она летит в пропасть.

Слишком явно приподнял Хьюго копье, уверовав в то, что соперник был оглушен и растерян. Копье Гавестона достало его раньше.

Элинор отказывалась верить: ее муж лежал на земле. Он был жив. Пытался приподняться на локте. К нему спешили Най Валлиец и Джон де Беркхемстед, но все было кончено. Даже без объявления было понятно, что победителем стал Пирс Гавестон.

Маргарита могла торжествовать. Элинор следила за последним боем без особого интереса.

Все ее мысли были с мужем.

Победителя между Мортимером и Гавестоном пришлось выяснять боем на мечах, а позже решением судей. И те, хоть и не безоговорочно, оставили победу за графом Корнуоллом. Гавестон подъезжал к их ложе. Элинор чуть обернулась, глядя на сестру. В какой-то мере она была рада. Все-таки этот день должен быть днем Маргариты. А той не терпелось выскочить навстречу своему герою. Но потому, как сползла улыбка с губ Маргариты, Элинор поняла, что что-то пошло не так.

Это был неправильный сон.

— Прекраснейшая. Я всего лишь скромный посланник того, кто выше и достойнее меня.

Пирс Гавестон стоял перед Элинор. Королевой Красоты турнира он избирал ее в обход своей невесты. Элинор делала, что должна была делать, повязывая вуаль на копье победителя.

— Храбрый рыцарь. Ты оказал мне великую честь, и я была бы самым ничтожным созданием, если бы отказалась признать твою храбрость и доблесть, — она говорила ясно и четко. — Что же касается того, о ком вы хлопочете, я ничего не обещала и никогда не пообещаю.

— Так ли это? — лукаво поинтересовался Гавестон. Сказано было тихо, но Элинор испугалась, что слышали все и даже Хьюго, которого уже не было на поле.

Она оставила вопрос без внимания, словно и не расслышала. Подождав, насколько позволяли приличия, Элинор нарушила свою клятву и вновь отправилась в рыцарский лагерь к мужу.

Лекарь только закончил осмотр ее мужа. Отрадно было узнать, что падение, насколько то возможно, оказалось удачным: кости целы, и на следующий день пациент вполне может отомстить своему обидчику. От Элинор не укрылся беглый взгляд, брошенный врачевателем сначала на следы укуса на плече сэра Диспенсера, а потом на его обеспокоенную супругу. Лекарь поклонился Элинор и вместе с мальчиком-помощником поспешил покинуть шатер, оставляя Элинор и Хьюго наедине.

— Зачем вы меня позорите?

Горло Элинор сжал спазм. Она надеялась предоставить Хьюго доводы относительно своей верности до того, как он узнает нечто большее и ей придется объясняться. Нужно было что-то делать.

— Вы сами приказали мне быть здесь после турнира.

«Еще он говорил, что я должна его поблагодарить за Королеву Красоты. Если он решит, что я настолько глупа, что решила над ним посмеяться?» Идея защищаться покорностью уже не казалась ей хорошей.

— И вы притащили этого шарлатана?

Обида Хьюго стала для Элинор благой вестью. Если бы на его месте был ее брат Гилберт, то она бы начала его тормошить и дразнить, что такой взрослый мальчик боится прослыть неженкой. А так, она только невинно опустила глаза и пожала плечами.

— Я беспокоилась о вас, муж мой.

— Вам нечего здесь делать.

— А как же то, что мы здесь делали накануне?

Элинор попыталась справиться с завязкой на платье. Она впервые раздевалась без посторонней помощи, а то, что она делала это в присутствии мужчины, чтобы предложить себя, ловкости не добавляло.

— Не трудитесь, — строго сказал Хьюго.

— Как скажете.

Она могла бы сердиться, что ее отвергли, она могла бы радоваться, что избежала супружеской близости, но, видя прищур Хьюго, она понимала, что тот что-то задумал. Элинор развернулась, чтобы уйти, но Хьюго не составило труда ее догнать и толкнуть по направлению к кровати.

— Нет времени на ваши тряпки.

Элинор ожидала, что окажется лежащей на спине, но Хьюго увлек их обоих так, что он сам лежал подобным образом, а Элинор восседала на нем сверху. Задрав ее юбки, Хьюго вовсю орудовал пальцами между ее ног, пока там не появилась влага. Примерной ученице Элинор легкими манипуляциями удалось привести его член в боевую готовность.

— Пора найти моему мечу достойные ножны, — Хьюго отвел ее руку.

— Что?

— Вы же любите все контролировать…

Он приподнял ее над собой, удерживая за бедра.

Если бы Элинор могла объяснить, почему в такие моменты она теряет осторожность, почему не просто смиренно принимает, а позволяет увлечь себя в греховную пляску. Даже памятуя прошлый неприятный опыт, она не особо сопротивлялась, когда муж насадил ее на себя, когда приподнял, а потом снова опустил, подсказывая, как действовать. Это все еще было больно. Не так нетерпимо, как в первый раз, но все же больно. К такой боли она могла бы со временем привыкнуть, но дело было не в этом. До того, как войти в шатер, она готова была к страданиям, повторяя, что боль — часть господнего замысла, призванного отвратить женщину от греха и доказать первенство над нею мужа. Сейчас же она ерзала вверх и вниз не потому, что так приказал ей муж. Ее тело каким-то чудным образом само знало, что делать. Когда Хьюго на исходе тесно прижал ее к себе и закричал, она, выгнув спину, вскрикнула вместе с ним, принимая его семя.

Когда Хьюго вышел из нее и, потянув вниз, уложил рядом, вместо облегчения она ощутила странную незавершенность, тягость даже большую, чем ту, от которой мучилась в одинокие ночи после их ссоры.

— Хорошо, что вы не пали духом, — сказала она, чтобы отвлечься.

— Даже если бы все случилось наоборот — победа не была бы настолько блистательной, — неожиданно спокойно ответил Хьюго.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — Элинор насторожилась.

— Соперник был измотан. Мои противники до этого были слабы, так что сбросить их не стоило усилий.

— Это случай. Вы не можете винить себя в этом. Соперников рыцарям выбирает жребий.

— Жребий, — хмыкнул Хьюго. — Но за этим жребием может стоять некто, кто подскажет судьбе правильное распределение.

— Благородные лицедеи, — вздохнула Элинор.

— Скорее игроки. Вот вы на чьей стороне?


	17. Chapter 17

Вопрос был неожиданным, и самое правильное было не рассуждать о непонятных раскладах, а ответить:

— Долг жены быть на стороне мужа.

— Вам пора, — Хьюго провел пальцем по изгибу ее брови. — Не забываем, кто мы есть.

— Вы останетесь сегодня со мной Уоллингфордском замке? Я беспокоюсь о вашем плече.

— Не могу быть причиной вашего беспокойства. Придется.

Хьюго встал и помог подняться ей.

Меньше всего Элинор желала объясняться с сестрой. Какая женщина не желает, чтобы ее признали прекраснейшей? Но то, как Элинор получила свой титул Королевы Красоты, не делало ее победу «блистательной». И что ей делать с тем, от чьего имени говорил Пирс Гавестон? Ликовать или плакать? «Выше и достойнее меня», конечно, король Эдуард — ее отвергнутая, но не забытая мечта и греза, и может ли она противиться желаниям короля? Желает ли она противиться, получив то, о чем только несмело мечтала? Вместо радости – боль: она замужняя дама и не посмеет предать мужа. Она поклялась. Хорошо, что Хьюго будет рядом и на него можно переложить ответственность за все свои сомнения.

— Вот ты где! За тобой уже собирались посылать.

Маргарита совсем не выглядела обозленной и расстроенной, скорее наоборот, но Элинор все равно поспешила уточнить.

— Ты не злишься?

— За что? — Маргарита схватила ее за руку, увлекая за собой. — У меня будет еще множество турниров, где я буду признана Королевой. Зато тебе теперь будет о чем вспомнить в своей глуши.

— Спасибо за благословление, сестренка, — недовольно проворчала Элинор. Все угрызения и обвинения самой себя после ехидного замечания Маргариты исчезли без следа.

В пиршественный зал Элинор вошла под руку с королем.

— Смею я надеяться, что прекраснейшая перестанет грустить и подарит улыбку? — сказал Эдуард. — Этот день ваш, моя королева.

Как ни странно, но после этих слов она действительно почувствовала себя легко и свободно. Как будто земные заботы действительно оставили ее. Элинор раздавала награды отличившимся рыцарям, и для каждого у нее была хвалебная речь. Слова сходили с уст легко и непринужденно. Был пир, и она была там королевой.

Когда все стихло, неугомонная Маргарита потащила сестер еще раз примерять наряды для завтрашнего важнейшего события. Элинор еще раньше удивил каприз сестры, чтобы платье обязательно было белое.

— Перро говорит, что жемчуг приносит ему счастье. Я его жемчужина — наша встреча была предопределена.

Потом оглядываясь, как будто кто-то мог раскрыть величайшую тайну, Маргарита показала сестрам маленький сверток. Когда она его раскрыла, там была жемчужина — вытянутая, похожая на неправильную каплю.

— Зачем она тебе? — поинтересовалась Элинор.

— Мой подарок мужу, — заговорчески усмехнулась Маргарита.

— Странный подарок, — пожала плечами Элинор.

— А мне кажется, милый, — Елезавета попыталась притронуться к сокровищу, но Маргарита одернула руку и прикрыла свой подарок.

— Жемчужин много, но такая единственная. Он может встретить не одну женщину по имени Маргарита, но они не я, — гордо заявила она.

Елизавету отправили спать, а Маргарита все никак не отпускала Элинор.

— Как же не вовремя одумался твой муж, — сетовала Маргарита.

— Тебя что-то тревожит?

— Нет, — слишком скоро ответила Маргарита. Потом замолчала, отвернулась от сестры. — Это ведь то, о чем я мечтала. Я так хочу, чтобы завтра поскорее настало и одновременно, чтобы не наступало никогда. Ну не странно ли?

— Не странно, — Элинор обняла взволнованную невесту. — Все будет хорошо. Поверь мне.

Маргарита положила голову ей на плечо.

— Ты несносная, но без тебя грустно.

— Я тоже по тебе скучала, — засмеялась Элинор.

— Не оставляй меня. Хорошо?

— Это пройдет, — Элинор погладила сестру по волосам.

— Нет. Правда. Если ты будешь, ну, понимаешь с кем, ласкова, то тебе, может, и не придется возвращаться в свою глушь, — Маргарита отстранилась. — Представляешь, как весело мы будем жить?

— Что за глупости! — Элинор подскочила как ужаленная. — Мне пора.

— Твой муженек тебя заждался. Беги к нему, — засмеялась Маргарита.

Хьюго крепко спал. Потому, быстренько раздетая Авой, Элинор потихоньку устроилась рядом.

— Глупости все это!

Слова Маргариты вновь пробудили все ее страхи и опасения. Не стоило забывать, какой занозой может быть Маргарита. Хьюго что-то пробормотал во сне, а Элинор ни с то ни с сего вдруг поцеловала его в плечо, в место, где, скорее всего, оставался еще след от ее укуса. Не просыпаясь и не осознавая, что делает, Хьюго схватил ее и прижал к себе. Может, в другой раз она бы постаралась вывернуться — трудно уснуть, когда ты полузадушен, — но сейчас в жесте Хьюго она увидела обещание защиты и надежности.

— Такие глупости, — еще раз пробормотала Элинор, закрывая глаза. Завтра предстоял интересный день, для которого понадобится много сил.  
***

 

Два отряда осыпали друг друга дождем из дротиков. Но все вояки находились на достаточно безопасном расстоянии, и дротики падали, не причиняя вреда.

Наконец сторона, защищавшая невесту, решила, что соперники доказали свое право забрать девушку, и Маргарита была выдана жениху.

— Если бы подобную забаву устроили на нашей свадьбе, то некоторые бравые ребятки могли остаться без глаз, — сказал разгоряченный Хьюго Элинор.

— Если бы триста бравых ребят устроили потасовку, то я могла бы стать вдовой еще до того, как меня огласили твоей женой, — ответила Элинор.

Пока мужчины развлекались, дамы успели заскучать. Маргарита даже предложила вспомнить другую традицию: вскочить на коня и убираться куда подальше, и пусть догонят, если смогут. Надобность в этом отпала. И, выстроившись согласно родству и благородству, процессия двинулась к церкви.

Тут жениха и невесту уже поджидала ликующая толпа.

Наблюдая за венчанием Маргариты, Элинор пыталась вспомнить свою свадьбу, но проще было переживать все заново, представляя себя на месте сестры: она слушает наставления священника, она произносит клятвы верности, ее руку перевязывают вместе с рукой ее суженного, она оборачивается к мужу, чтобы закрепить первым законным поцелуем их союз и…

«Нет!» — Элинор сердито махнула головой, отгоняя наваждение. Все из-за неуместной шутки Маргариты. Именно так. Дьявол использует малейшие сомнения, чтобы, сплетая сеть из обмана и искушений, затягивать нестойкие души в омут греха. Но с нею у нечистого ничего не выйдет. Она сможет отличить правду от сладкой лжи. Когда они с мужем были в ссоре, Элинор тосковала и злилась, и вот оно настоящее, иное — соблазн от лукавого. Хьюго стоял рядом, и ей действительно стало спокойнее.

На выходе с церкви молодожены были осыпаны золотыми монетами. Восторженные люди кидали их поверх голов Маргариты и Пирса с пожеланиями благоденствия и огромного потомства. И можно было поверить, что жители города щедры и богаты, если бы не было очевидно, чьим желанием в их руки попало это золото. Вот она, еще одна истина: король Эдуард благоволил к своему племяннику и племянницам из семейства Клер. Хоть Гилберт был еще слишком молод, но ему уже должны передать его наследство. У Маргариты теперь будет муж и титул графини Корнуолл, а у Елизаветы уже есть жених. Кое-что от королевской доброты перепало и Элинор.

Перед свадебным пиром Валлиец Най принес известие, которое можно было сравнить с добротной ложкой соли в сладкое блюдо. Люди Гавестона забрали надлежащие хозяину трофеи: доспехи, оружие и черного коня со звездой Инцитатуса. Даже Элинор прекрасно понимала, что те трофеи, что выиграл на турнире Хьюго, никак не окупят его потери. За них невозможно и коня выкупить, которого Хьюго выбирал сам и наблюдал, как тот становится под седло.

— Попросите средства у отца, — попробовала вмешаться Элинор.

— У меня нет потребностей в ваших советах, — огрызнулся Хьюго.

Она могла бы сказать, что еще можно попросить помощи или отсрочки у короля Эдуарда, но не решилась.

— Можете считать это моим капризом, но я желаю, чтобы Инцитатус вернулся в Речной. Возьмите это и выкупите коня, — некоторые украшения и золотой пояс, в котором она была на турнире — подарок от Пирса и Маргариты в честь их свадьбы. Хотя Элинор склонна была считать, что на самом деле даритель был совсем другим. Она отдала все это без особого сожаления. По крайней мере в тот миг она действительно считала, что так будет правильно. Хьюго молчал. — Все, что мое, — то ваше, — подбодрила его Элинор. И муж передал ее ценности Наю.

— Вы правы. Лучше выкупить лошадь, пока новый Корнуолл находится в хорошем настроении и не решил, что это насмешка. Иначе бедному Инсу дорога к скотобойщику. Теперь пойдем веселиться.

Элинор ожидала хоть слово благодарности. Но, видимо, Хьюго считал, что ее жертва — просто долг хорошей жены. Может, в этом он был и прав, как и в том, что настала пора веселиться.

Пир был славный. И тут действительно легко было забыться: столько еды и столько веселья. В середине пира каждый из гостей положил перед молодыми по пирогу. Вскоре на столе образовалась такая гора, что для Пирса и Маргариты это могло стать определенным препятствием. Для того, чтобы брак был крепкий, муж и жена должны были закрепить свою любовь поцелуем поверх уложенных пирогов. Гости замерли в ожидании.

Пирс Гавестон подхватил Маргариту и поставил ее на скамью. Возвышаясь над мужем, она оглядела зал с некой кокетливой гордостью, затем положила ладони на плечи Пирса и под восторженные пожелания здравия от друзей и возможных недругов довершила дело сладким долгим поцелуем.

Почти все это время Элинор не отходила от Хьюго, а он вел себя мило и любезно, как будто это была их свадьба: нежно обнимал, выбирал и кормил ее лучшими кусочками. Элинор льнула к нему и подставляла губы для поцелуев. Она сосредоточилась на муже и не обращала внимания на окружающих, точнее, пыталась самой не скользнуть взглядом на того единственного, чье мнение действительно было для нее было значимо. Но чем дальше к самому главному моменту, тем вино больше кружило голову, песни становились все шаловливей, а Элинор все беспечней.  
Когда настало время проводить Маргариту к ее брачному ложу, Элинор оглянулась, пытаясь найти взглядом короля, но за шумящими и снующими дамами ей это не удалось. Зато у нее осталась уверенность, как обостренное животное чувство, что он-то за нею точно наблюдал. Элинор включилась в общее дело и отвесила несколько вольных шуточек о предстоящей ночи сестры, Маргарита без тени страха перед предстоящим или смущения ей ответила, впрочем, точно так же она с легкостью отбивала и шуточные нападки прочих дам. Когда в подобном положении была Элинор, то у нее словно язык щепкой пробили: она бормотала что-то несуразное, чем смешила опытных сопровождающих ее леди и заставляла их насмехаться еще больше. Элинор улыбнулась, вспоминая их с Хьюго первую ночь и маленькую битву за одеяло, где противник, совсем себя не проявив, все-таки остался победителем. Нежность разливалась по всему ее телу — нежность к мужу. Она желала повторить первую ночь, как будто все у них действительно будет впервые. Но все будет совершенно по-другому.

Рвение Элинор Хьюго воспринял благосклонно. Они до неистовства ласкали друг друга, но когда Хьюго повалил ее на спину и попытался закрепить свою власть, Элинор томно прошептала: «Еще не время».

Ей, слабой женщине, удалось заставить своего сильного мужчину оказаться снизу. «Вот лиса», — усмехнулся Хьюго.  
Элинор тряхнула головой, и волосы темным плащом покрыли ее плечи. «Вы еще не знаете всего коварства этой лисы, муж мой. Вы сами показали мне некоторые хитрости».

Понял ли Хьюго ее молчаливый ответ, но он потянулся к ней, а она, перехватив его запястья, снова его обездвижила.

— Мой охотник слишком торопится… — она приподняла волосы к затылку, демонстрируя аккуратную грудь с призывно торчащими сосками. — Так можно и спугнуть зверя, а он заметил такое лакомство.

Заложив руки за голову, Хьюго благосклонно позволил ей действовать по своему желанию. Ее же желания были не так просты, как ему могло показаться. Позже, заботливо укрывая его, уснувшего и удовлетворенного, она могла себе сказать: свершилось, как и задумывалось. Как в первую ночь она оказалась нетронутой, но муж не мог назвать ее холодной и никчемной женой, и только отец Поллио мог бы скорбно покивать головой из-за пустой траты мужского семени.

Прошлый день был суетливым. Хьюго уже пребывал где-то в своем царстве грез, восстанавливая силы для новых подвигов. Элинор не собиралась за ним отставать. Она закрыла глаза.

Все-таки у нее было достаточно времени, чтобы привыкнуть к парку при замке, но не к таким изменениям. Не уставший осенний, а ярко-зеленый, как это бывает поздней весной, — он преобразился до неузнаваемости. И все-таки это был Уоллингфордский парк. Дерево, под которым она с королем Эдуардом наблюдала за вороньим семейством, Элинор узнала бы из тысячи. А за спиной должен быть замок.

Элинор оглянулась. Замка не было. Такое открытие должно было ее напугать, но она, напротив, ощутила некое волнение, которое всегда наступает в ожидании приятного открытия. То, что она сначала приняла за соловьиные трели, больше походило на музыку. Или же некто искусный научил птицу высвистывать «Прекрасную Джолли». Только кто это мог быть? Элинор сделала несколько несмелых шагов. Ее дорогу важно выступая перешел павлин с таким огромным и роскошным хвостом, что больше уже, казалось, невозможно. Элинор сдержала детское желание слегка наступить на него ногой. Наглая птица неспешно протиснулась между двумя тесно стоящими розовыми кустами. Элинор последовала за ним, с трудом пресекая в себе желание нехитрым способом завладеть хоть одним перышком. Слишком поздно она вспомнила о шипах на розах. Точнее, они должны были быть, но их не было. И сквозь преграду она прошла, как нож проходит сквозь масло. И это был не Уоллингфордский парк, а ее маленький садик при Речном замке. Скамейку и растущий рядом шиповник невозможно перепутать с какими-то другими скамейкою и шиповником. Правда, цветы на кусте были размером с человеческую голову, но дивным было даже не это. Возле преспокойно пасся белый единорог.

Ветка под ногой Элинор хрустнула, и рогатый конь приподнял голову. Он прижал уши и, раздувая ноздри, принюхался. Затем испуганно развернулся и кинулся прочь.

— Конечно. Я же не девственница, чтобы ласкаться у моих ног, — обиженно проговорила ему вслед Элинор. — Не сберегла…

— Разве в этом твоя вина? — Элинор обернулась на голос. Здесь был тот, кого она жаждала увидеть больше всего. — И разве это имеет значение для истинной любви?

Ее светлый рыцарь уложил ее на мягкую постель из травы. Только сейчас Элинор заметила, что была обнажена. Впрочем, также как и он. Так было правильно. Элинор позволила овладеть собой, и это был самый восхитительно-блаженный момент в ее жизни. Она готова была раствориться в нем без остатка, но кое-что насторожило: светлый рыцарь как-то слишком знакомо посапывал. Элинор открыла глаза.

Несколько первый взмахов ресницами она не могла понять, где оказалась: не сад, не ее спальня в Речном. И уже не сон. Ото сна осталась только одно: пользуясь сном и беспомощностью, некто вторгся в ее тело. И это был не светлый рыцарь. Элинор попыталась закричать.

— Тише! — Хьюго прикрыл ей рот ладонью. — Я не хотел вас будить.

— Вы все испортили!

К чему эти слова, Элинор объяснять не пожелала бы и под пытками. Все действительно шло не так. Ее власть над мужем оказалась мнимой, ее клятвы — ложью. Хьюго теперь не нужно было сдерживаться, и он разошелся вовсю свою похотливую прыть. Элинор оставалось смириться.

— Утром выцарапаете мне глаза. Теперь давайте спать, — Хьюго перекатился на спину и блаженно потянулся.

— Откуда вы знаете, что я хочу вам сделать?

— Я предположил наименьшее зло, — невнятно пробормотал Хьюго, засыпая или делая вид, что почти спит.

Элинор понимала, что остаток ночи для нее будет бессонным. Стыд, злость, унижение и страх снова поддаться нелепому искушению оказались слишком жесткой подушкой.


	18. Chapter 18

Поутру первым делом вместе с кругом приближенных дам Элинор отправилась с визитом к новобрачной. То, что она увидела, ей совсем не понравилось. Бледная изможденная девушка казалась полной противоположностью озорной и беспечной Маргариты, какой провожающие оставили ее прошлой ночью. Она пыталась улыбаться, но получалось это натянуто и неискренне.

— Похоже, ваш супруг постарался на славу! — попыталась подбодрить молодую графиню Корнуолл одна из дам. — Благословенна минувшая ночь! Уверена, что она дала результат, и вы зачали сына.

Маргарита издала тихий стон, похожий на поскуливание, и отвернулась. Элинор сжала кулаки. Ей так хотелось осадить веселящуюся даму, высказать, что, возможно, она-то провела ночь вместе с винным штофом, раз не замечает, что фривольные пожелания неприятны Маргарите и причиняют ей страдания. Дамы ушли, Элинор задержалась. Она присела на край постели сестры, убрала с ее лица прядь волос.

— Посмотри на меня…

На удивление строптивая Маргарита повернулась.

— Я его ненавижу, — чуть слышно прошептала она.

Как никто Элинор понимала сестру. Маргарита плохо переносила боль, даже укол иглою пальца мог стать поводом для слез и жалоб. А то, что она пережила в эту ночь, с уколотым пальцем и не сравнится.

— Все наладится, — осторожно начала утешения Элинор. — Со временем ты… — она сдержала готовое вырваться с языка «привыкнешь». Точно также ей говорили о Хьюго. К мужу она так и не привыкла, но, оказавшись в кругу родных, поняла, что ближе него у нее никого нет. — Со временем ты научишься уважать мужа.

— Нет! — Маргарита снова попыталась отвернуться, завершая разговор, но Элинор остановила ее, прижав за плечо к кровати. Маргарита не стала бороться, продолжая изображать слабость. Она, словно потеряв всякий интерес к сестре, уставилась в потолок. Но когда Элинор попыталась встать, чтобы удалиться, Маргарита схватила ее за руку. — Я не желаю больше его видеть.

— Он твой муж, — Элинор снова присела рядом с сестрой, а та отпустила ее руку. — Теперь уже ничего не сделаешь.

— Ты мне поможешь? — Маргарита приподнялась на локте. — Я погощу какое-то время у тебя. Думаю, он не станет требовать забрать меня с такого места.

— Какого «такого» места? — настороженно переспросила Элинор, услышав в требовательном тоне сестры определенный подвох.

— Не имеет значения, — отмахнулась Маргарита, — Поговоришь с братом?

— И как долго ты намерена прятаться?

— Пока что-нибудь не придумаю.

Легче было сдвинуть гору, чем переспорить младшую сестру. Элинор скоро перевела разговор на другую тему, а Маргарита восприняла молчание на ее каприз за согласие.

Элинор достаточно хорошо знала сестру, чтобы понять, что причина ее внезапного отвращения к мужу скрывается не только в перенесенной боли. Яснее ясного, что между супругами произошла размолвка, но стоило ли вмешиваться, и тем более стоило ли вовлекаться в игру Маргариты, или ее действительно нужно спасать, еще нужно было выяснить. Если с кем и советоваться, то с тем, кто находился с Маргаритой с детства, особенно последний год. Елизавета для подобных бесед была еще слишком мала, а вот дама Мод могла стать в подобном случае надежным союзником. Однако дама Мод сама была не в духе. Разговор предстоял серьезный и произойти он должен подальше от некоторых любопытных ушей, потому Элинор не насторожилась, когда дама Мод предложила ей пройти в отдаленный небольшой зал.

— Еще одна моя девочка меня покидает, — посетовала старая наставница.

Когда-то, чтобы смотреть в глаза даме Мод, Элинор приходилось задирать голову. Тогда малышке Норе невозможно было и представить, что когда-нибудь она будет всего на полголовы ниже наставницы, что будет держать ее под локоть и утешать.

— Скоро у ваших девочек родятся дочери. И им понадобится мудрая благочестивая дама, чтобы научить их слушать подсказки сердца.

— Может, леди Елизавета с ее кротким нравом. Но доживу ли я? Девочки, девочки… — вздохнула дама Мод.— Маргарите и муж в пару, что там будет только господу известно, но вы…

— На меня можете не рассчитывать, — Элинор сложила на груди руки и вздернула подбородок. — Я намерена мужу рожать только мальчиков.

— Леди Элинор, а все ли так хорошо, как вы пытаетесь показать? — дама Мод опять превратилась в строгую наставницу, а Элинор почувствовала себя маленькой девочкой.

— Иной судьбы я бы и не пожелала, — поспешно ответила она.

— Вот как? — дама Мод кивнула, и служанка, вечная незаметная спутница наставницы девочек Клер, вышла.  
Пока женщина отсутствовала, Элинор не знала, чем себя занять. Чтобы не выказать смятение, она обратила внимание на то, за чем битый час наблюдать не зазорно. В маленьком камине потрескивали дрова, распространяя скорее уют, чем тепло. Язычки пламени успешно побеждали крепкие чурки, оставляя на их телах черные отметины.

Дама Мод молчала. Это так похоже было на укор. Элинор сама понимала, что совершила делом и в мыслях достаточно проступков, достойных осуждения уважаемой дамы, а та видит ее насквозь. Элинор полуобернулась, надеясь по фигуре наставницы угадать глубину своей вины, но Мод была как изваяние из камня. Зато Элинор заметила другое: сетку морщинок. Они наверняка были и раньше, просто не настолько глубокие, как борозды на коре старых деревьев. И, как бы ни был крепок дуб, но огонь все равно сильнее. Ее тщательно продуманная еще в Речном тактика, что дама Мод больше не может влиять на ее жизнь, распадалась, как обуглившаяся головешка.

Наконец посланница вернулась с каким-то свертком красного шелка.

— И что это? — не сдержала любопытство Элинор.

— Меня попросили передать это для леди Элинор ле Диспенсер.

—Кто? Впрочем, я догадываюсь, — слишком скоро Элинор развернула подарок, и что меньше всего ожидала там увидеть, так свой пояс, отданный как выкуп за Инцитатуса. Она была лучшего мнения о сообразительности Валлийца Ная. Может, он бы выручил меньше средств, но и ребенок понял бы, что пояс сначала нужно было продать. Тогда бы не получил Гавестон повод еще раз унизить ее и поставить в неловкое положение. — Мой дорогой новый родственничек.

— Не он, — коротко ответила дама Мод.

Тогда… Элинор чувствовала, что краснеет. Ее светлый рыцарь… Ей захотелось сорваться с места и помчаться к их секретному месту в саду, ждать хоть пока снег не выпадет, чтобы он снова согрел ее в своих объятьях. И могло так статься, что судьба в который раз сведет их вместе. Элинор прикрыла тканью вернувшийся к ней дорогой подарок, отгоняя наваждение.

— Я хотела поговорить о Маргарите. Она пожаловалась, что до сих пор продолжает кровоточить. Я переживаю за ее здоровье.

— Божьими молитвами, Маргарита сильная девушка, — дама Мод вздохнула. — Так случается, когда жена слишком молода и неопытна, а супруг страстен и не желает ждать.

— Еще бы он желал ждать. Случиться может всякое, и добыча ускользнет с его лап!

— Леди Элинор, — не повышая голоса, предостерегла дама Мод.— Ваше беспокойство о сестре похвально, но не забывайтесь. Время излечит Маргариту.

— Я о том же, — смирила праведный гнев Элинор. — Но если она не желает его больше видеть, то, может, стоит Маргарите погостить в моем доме и доме моего мужа? Исцелить душу и тело?

— Вот как? Это она вас попросила?

Прозорливость дамы Мод Элинор иногда пугала.

— Нет. Я больше года не видела сестру.

— И внезапно воспылали любовью? Хотя мне удивительно слышать о разочаровании Маргариты к супругу. Не более часу назад она мне сетовала, что только безграничным вниманием к своей несчастной страдающей супруге он смог бы заслужить ее прощение.

— И где же он? — фыркнула Элинор.

— Сопровождает государя. Существуют определенные обязанности.

— Он уехал, — Элинор сжала край свертка, а потом спохватилась, что дама Мод догадается, что ее сожаление относится совсем не к негодяю Гавестону, — А как же обязанности перед супругой?

— Девочки, девочки, — снова покачала головой дама Мод.

Хитрюга Маргарита решила вытащить каштаны чужими руками. Уловка с побегом была по-детски наивной, но вполне могла сработать, распространись Элинор о желании забрать с собой сестру. Хотя, может, и стоило на нее «попасться»: забрать Маргариту в Речной и посмотреть, как скоро она начнет хныкать в их скромной обители и пытаться сбежать обратно. С другой стороны, Элинор помнила, как совсем недавно ее муж, получив ее девственность, чуть ли не вытолкал ее из шатра, так как его ждали другие обязанности. Хоть один мужчина должен быть наказан за свою черствость. Ради такой благородной цели стоило забыть о сестринском соперничестве. Только сможет ли после всего Маргарита перенести дорогу?

Успешность плана Элинор прежде всего зависела от воли Хьюго. Камешек за камешек нагромождать одну маленькую ложь на другую — потом падать с огромной горы. Кое в чем Элинор решила покаяться, при этом сделать это так, чтобы оправдываться пришлось супругу.

— Вы выкупили лошадь? — почти с порога начала она.

— С вашей помощью благополучно, — не улавливая подвоха, ответил Хьюго.

— Тогда как вы можете объяснить вот это? — Элинор протянула мужу вновь возвращенный пояс.

Ожидание увидеть изумление на лице мужа не оправдалось. Хьюго неспешно присел на стул и прокручивая между пальцами украшение.

— И как вы это объясните?

— Ваш сенешаль проявил небрежность в своих обязанностях, — ничуть не смутившись, заявила Элинор.

— Как так?

— Да этот глупец еще бы конюху отдал выкуп! Тогда бы ни у вас коня не было, ни у меня украшения! — начинала негодовать Элинор с такой беспечности.

— И как он снова оказался у вас?

Вопрос правильный и должен был последовать из всей этой беседы, но тон, каким он это сказал, был, по меньшей мере, странен: как будто Хьюго такая важная вещь интересовала не более, чем то, как хорошо спала его супруга этой ночью.

— Его величество Эдуард выкупил свой подарок, чтобы вернуть мне.

— И передал его вашей няне? — хмыкнул Хьюго, — Какой заботливый у вас дядюшка. Передай он это мне, то я оказался бы в неловком положении, как деспот, распродающий драгоценности супруги. Передай из рук в руки вам — такой жест мог быть расценен как совсем неродственное внимание. И он выбрал того посланника, который никак вас не компрометирует.

— Это были вы. Вы его выкупили?

— Я его не продавал.

С выражением лица настоящего победителя, сумевшего загнать врага в угол, Хьюго передал ей злополучный пояс.

— Но где вы так скоро нашли средства на выкуп?

— Убил несколько купцов?

— Что?

На мгновение Элинор чуть было не поверила, но глядя на кривую ухмылку мужа, уверилась в обратном.

— Не беспокойтесь об этом. Помогли добрые друзья.

— Но почему вы просто не вернули его мне?

— Сколько вопросов, — Хьюго встал, — Вы же затеяли разговор не только из-за вашей побрякушки? Что еще?  
Она постаралась перевести дыхание, чтобы не сорваться до неприличной брани, чтобы словом или делом не оскорбить мужа, чтобы хоть немного отгородиться от подлого испытания, которое она не прошла.

— Я хотела просить вас остаться еще на несколько дней, пока Маргарита поправится. Она желала присоединиться к нам.

— И зачем нам ваша сестра? Взять ее в залог и требовать у нового Корнуолла выкуп?

Горькая жестокая правда, которую она вдруг разучилась понимать. После потери Хьюго его доспехов им следует экономить. Продукты уже закуплены, но можно отказаться от гобеленов, которые сделали бы их замок немного уютнее в зимнюю пору. Она сама бы дала Маргарите не один повод для насмешек. Теперь еще и долг некому другу.

— К тому же лишний рот.

Она подвела Хьюго. Была поймана как вор на своих нелепых фантазиях. Теперь ей пожинать его презрение или…

— Моя глупенькая женушка. Твоя родня никогда не будет нежеланна в нашем доме. Даже если мне придется стать за соху, тень невзгод не должна коснуться твоего лица. Мы остаемся.

За своими раздумьями Элинор не заметила, что Хьюго успел сделать шаг и разом заключить ее в крепкие объятья. Ей следовало его поблагодарить, сказать что-то ободряющее, примирительное, но обида давала себе знать.

— Зачем вы разыграли со мной такую злую шутку?

— Вы не устали от вопросов? — он прикоснулся губами к ее лбу, — Злую? Просто немного развлечь милую женушку. Мне кажется, что с того дня в церкви, когда мы произнесли клятвы, и по сей миг вы продолжаете бояться меня. Вы постоянно пытаетесь оттолкнуть меня.

— Неправда, — попыталась возразить Элинор.

— Передай я его вам, вы бы мило улыбнулись, но в душе у вас была бы только благодарность, не больше. Мне же нужна была ваша улыбка, пусть даже я ее бы и не увидеть, любовь моя. И, может, разоблачение тайного поклонника. Но вы меня перехитрили, любовь моя.

Элинор приподняла голову, удивленно рассматривая, как впервые, своего мужа. Впервые он сказал о любви, и Элинор ему верила.

— Неправда. Как я могу вас бояться? Вы мой друг, мой любовник, мой союзник… Моя любовь. Вы то, что у меня есть, и то, что я не позволю отнять.

— Моя воинственная женушка. Кто же на меня покушается?

Ответить Элинор не смогла, так как Хьюго завладел ее губами, целуя неистово и даже болезненно, но вызывая в ней некий жар, природу которого она еще не постигла. Когда она немного пришла в себя, то деятельный муж уже расшнуровывал завязки на ее платье.

— Пытаетесь все-таки взять благодарность, — задыхаясь, но помогая ему с таким занятием, произнесла Элинор.

— Пытаюсь наверстать то, что вы должны мне за минувший год, — был ей ответ.

Может, Маргарита и ждала вестей от Элинор, но когда та все-таки сумела выбраться к сестре, то застала ее в весьма приятной компании. Стоило отчитать служанок Маргариты за пренебрежение своими обязанностями. Ведь они ни словом, ни знаком не дали знать о визитере, а точнее об еще одном обитателе спальной комнаты.

— О! Дорогая сестричка!

Гавестон просто в верхней одежде вольготно развалился на кровати, устроив голову на коленях Маргариты. Та, раскрасневшаяся, растрепанная, в нижней рубахе, сползшей с плеча, запустив пальцы в волосы мужа, поглаживала его как котенка, и что-то щебетала, но умолкла из-за внезапного вторжения сестры.

— Я не хотела вам мешать.

Ретироваться Элинор не успела.

— Ну что ты, милая родственница, — Пирс Гавестон проворно подскочил, и, придерживая Элинор за плечи, наградил двумя поцелуями в обе щеки. — Тебя всегда рады видеть здесь.

Маргарита тем временем, в противоречие словам мужа, подавала сестре знаки скорее удалиться.

— Я все-таки пойду, — Элинор высвободилась из родственных медвежьих объятий.

Страшно представить, что она могла застать, явись несколько позже. Элинор надеялась, что ее щеки не отдавали маковым цветом, когда она вернулась к мужу.

— Так скоро переговорили с сестрой? — удивился Хьюго.

— Едем домой! Немедленно! — вместо ответа заявила Элинор. Ее раздражение было совсем не к месту, но она чувствовала себя одураченной, а потому вместо Маргариты выместила его на муже.

— Как скажешь, моя любовь, — Хьюго на удивление стал ласковым и покладистым, но если бы можно было перенестись в Речной, только щелкнув пальцами.

Прощание получилось по-семейному теплым. Маргарита пожелала доброй дороги и, кажется, даже смахнула слезу. Хьюго и Пирс Гавестон какое-то время дружески беседовали в стороне от жен, потом выпили по бокалу вина на дорогу и обнялись как любящие братья, не знающие вражды.

— Наш родственник словом или знаком дал понять, что вернет вам доспехи без выкупа? — поинтересовалась Элинор, когда ее слова наверняка уже не могли долететь до четы Гавестон.

— Как же! Наш дорогой родственник даже срок выкупа ни на день не намерен уменьшить, — хмыкнул Хьюго. — Проще выковать новые доспехи: старые не принесли доблести. Или, может, все-таки стоило захватить вашу сестру и попросить за нее выкуп?

Проще ли? Элинор представила, как будет пыхтеть Табот, когда узнает о непредвиденных тратах. И кто знает, что еще им предстоит пережить за зиму. И вроде бы зима была скоро, но сейчас, когда между ними с Хьюго рухнула невидимая преграда, казалась такой далекой.

— Как же так, муж мой? Разве доспех дает рыцарю доблесть? Разве не вам Королева Красоты вручила награду за лучший удар копьем? — их лошади шли шаг в шаг. При мерном тёльте Элинор немного потянулась вперед и протянула руку мужу, и ее пальцы несколько мгновений задержались в его ладони, когда он, угадав желание супруги, перехватил ее ладонь.

— Осторожней! — Хьюго разорвал спонтанное рукопожатие и сам наклонился к жене, готовый ее подхватить, если она вдруг начнет падать. Но Элинор, проявив свою «Нежную Власть», уже сидела прямо, словно не заметив ее порыв.

— Что касается Маргариты, — продолжила она, — то, боюсь, что нам пришлось бы собирать еще один выкуп, чтобы ее супруг соблаговолил принять ее обратно.

Прошедшая свадьба была чужим праздником, но что Элинор, что Хьюго вели себя как молодожены, которые после долгих испытаний обрели свое счастье. По правде сказать, томным влюбленным из книг Элинор далеко было до их с мужем забав. Они творили серьезные вещи, но вели себя как малые дети. Хьюго готов был выполнять любые ее, даже самые нелепые капризы. Элинор назвала это «Нежной Властью». Желания Хьюго она назвала «Неудержимой Силой». Хотя обычно они сводились к одному, но противостоять им было невозможно.

Так еще в пути ее супруг пожелал завести ее в рощу подальше от посторонних глаз и свиты, обязанной их охранять, а дальше приказал ей опереться о ствол дерева, положить руки ему на плечи, а ногами обхватить поясницу. После такого времяпровождения спина Элинор несколько пострадала. Хьюго осыпал ее ласками, но вины за собой не чувствовал.

Даже когда они наконец-то добрались до Речного, послабления Элинор не получила. Хьюго с дня на день откладывал поездку по их землям, хоть за время их отсутствия могло много что произойти. Причины находились всегда: то слишком теплая погода, которая обязательно должна была перейти в ненастье, то само ненастье, то не так вставшие звезды. Когда же, наконец, он решил заняться делами, Элинор вздохнула свободно. Путешествие и внимание мужа утомили ее физически. Она желала спать, даже когда на дворе стоял белый день. Что беспокоило Элинор, что ее усталость могла быть вызвана болезнью — наказанием Господа за несдержанность и прошлые грехи. И тому день ото дня она находила подтверждения.


	19. Chapter 19

Чтобы отогнать дурные мысли и совсем не впасть в уныние, Элинор молилась и попыталась полностью погрузиться в домашние заботы. Следовало отчитать повара Джифа, который за время отсутствия хозяев совершенно разучился готовить. Приготовленный им намедни цыпленок был ужасен по вкусу, а яблочный пирог горчил.

В этот раз на обед Джифу было приказано приготовить молодого барашка в вине. Элинор лично собиралась проконтролировать, где же повар допускает ошибку или умышленный вред. Мясо смачно булькало в вареве, по кухне расходился вроде обычный аппетитный аромат, но тут желудок Элинор подпрыгнул к самому горлу. Зажимая ладонь рукою, она бросилась прочь.

Позже, приходя в себя, принимая заботу, Элинор удивилась скорее радостно взволнованной, чем обеспокоенной Марии.

— Что со мной? Ты знаешь?

— Все в руках Господа, но знаки подсказывают, — спокойно отвечала Мария. — Вы носите дитя под сердцем.

— Знаки? — еле проговорила Элинор, согнувшись от нового приступа тошноты. Растерянная Ава только хлопала ресницами. Дженни охнула и рванулась с помощью, но опоздала. Мария, которая ни на секунду не потеряла самообладания, подставила Элинор тазик. — Видишь знаки по звездам и луне? — пытаясь отдышаться, зло прошептала она.

— Не по звездам, — улыбнулась Мария.

Они с Дженни и Авой задумали раздеть хозяйку и уложить ее в постель. Втроем они быстро с этим справились. Элинор немного сопротивлялась, но в целом была покладиста и покорна. Она боролась с противным желанием расплакаться непонятно от чего. Но такая опека, словно она опять маленькая девочка, ей нравилась.

— И как ты узнала?

Элинор попыталась оттолкнуть Аву, когда та потянула верхнее платье через голову хозяйки. Та остановилась, но под одобряющий кивок Марии, ставшей на это время главной, продолжила разоблачать госпожу.

— Есть примета, — Мария слегка коснулась груди Элинор.

— Так просто? — недоверчиво проворчала Элинор. Нет спору, они стали больше. Но разве это случилось не потому, что она стала женщиной?

— Еще сегодняшнее недомогание, и да — луна. Давно ее серп ущербен, а кровь не пошла, не так ли?

— Да, — вынуждена была согласиться Элинор. — Мне уже лучше. Я могу встать.

— Для малыша и для вас будет лучше, если вы сейчас останетесь здесь, — остановила ее Мария.

— И я обязана вот так вот пролежать, пока он не изволит появиться? Моя леди-мать не испытывала таких страданий, хотя семерых родила, — Элинор понимала, что ее капризы нелепы и недостойны. К тому же воспоминание о матери всколыхнули новые страхи. — Ее ребенок убил ее… Матушка… — одна слезинка все-таки появилась и потекла по щеке.

Мария одним легким движением кончика пальца стерла ее, как и не было.

— За день два ваша слабость пройдет. Вы не можете точно знать, что чувствовала ваша леди-мать. Хоть есть определенные приметы, но для каждой женщины каждый ребенок особенный, даже в этом. Если будете меня слушаться и отгоните дурные мысли, то Матерь Божья позаботиться о вашем покрове. Разве роптала Богородица в ответ на благую весть? — спокойно, ровно, одно за другим объясняла Мария.

— Я не ропщу, — больше для формы, чем в противовес сказанному, заявила Элинор. Мария права, ей бы радоваться, что смерть и болезнь ее минула. И что скажет Хьюго, увидев ее, плаксивую как осеннее небо и оплывшую как догоревшая свеча. Только-только он стал ценить ее, но после такого точно должен отвернуться. Она хорошая хозяйка, совсем не та наивная девочка, которой первый раз ступила в Речной замок. Если на день-два она оставит хозяйственные заботы на плечи Марии и Дженни — ничего страшного не произойдет.

— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулась Мария. — А я вам почитаю, чтобы вам не было так грустно. Может быть,«Соловья»?

— Нет! — история двух рыцарей и влюбленной дамы и несчастной, ни в чем неповинной птицы чем-то напоминала ее историю с волнениями из-за Хьюго и Светлого Рыцаря. В другое время Элинор посмеялась бы с такого сравнения, но теперь чувствовала только скрытый укор. — Лучше почитай о Ясене и Орешнике. Вдруг у меня также родятся близнецы.

Мария, принявшая из рук Дженни книгу, только улыбнулась и начала рассказ.

В том, что слабость за несколько дней пройдет, Мария оказалась права. Своего мужа Элинор встречала в добром здравии и в хорошем расположении духа. Осталось только выбрать момент, когда сообщить Хьюго благую весть. Сказать, когда только слез с коня, не хорошо, как и за обедом, а вот вечерком, после взаимных супружеских ласк, когда муж сыт и доволен, — самое время. Только Хьюго, даже после самого вкуснейшего обеда и самых изысканных проявлений нежности покорной Элинор, все равно оставался не в духе.

— Что случилось, муж мой? — решилась спросить Элинор, когда Хьюго, излив в ее лоно семя, вместо того, чтобы еще немного оказать ей внимание, просто вышел из нее и со вздохом откатился на спину. — Вы затаили обиду? Или я что-то сделала не так?

— Пустое, — отмахнулся Хьюго. — Вы тут не причем. Не берите в голову.

У них только-только возникло полное доверие. По крайней мере, Элинор так считала. И вот ее муж снова что-то скрывает. Хьюго, понимая, что, не сдержав беспокойство, он насторожил и, возможно, даже обидел Элинор, попытался ее обнять. Она же ловко выскользнула из-под его руки и спрыгнула с кровати.

— Погодите.

Хьюго приподнялся на локте, наблюдая, как Элинор достает хозяйский нож — его первый подарок.

— Вы так сердиты на то, что я не желаю причинять вам беспокойство, что решили пустить мне кровь?

Самым кончиком пальца Элинор попробовала, насколько нож заточен. Проверка ее удовлетворила.

— Вам придется потерять немного крови, муж мой. Тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Зато после вы поделитесь своей печалью, а я своей радостью.

Элинор провела лезвием по ладони мужа, оставляя красной полосой неглубокую рану. Такие же действия она проделала и со своей ладонью, потом скрестила свою ругу и руку супруга так, чтобы раны прикасались.

— То, что ваше, — то мое, что мое — то ваше.

Хьюго неохотно повторил клятву, но с кривой ухмылкой заметил.

— Если вы о землях, принесенных в браке, то они уже не наши.

— Как это? — Элинор не была из тех страстных натур, которые, заподозрив близких в предательстве, кидаются на них с оружием, но нож она все-таки отложила в сторону. Горло сжал ком от обиды: неужели для Хьюго в их союзе были важны только ее земли?

— Это то, что принадлежит нашим детям.

— Вот как! — ком распался на тысячи маленьких бабочек, которые готовы были подарить Элинор свои крылья. Ее новость будет желанна. Хотя кое-что все же оставалось загадкой. — Но причем тут мои земли?

— Неурожай.

Хьюго продолжал напускать тумана. Чтобы хоть как-то выпросить ответ, Элинор просто повторила за ним.

— Неурожай?

— Увеличив налог, я скоро бы вернул потерянное. Прошлое лето было благодатным, и эти люди неплохо жировали. Но это лето как тощая корова из сна Иосифа. Если взять у них последнее, они или вымрут, или уйдут в разбой. Мор на наших землях не будет способствовать благополучию. Это не слабость не отнять последнее. Но правда, вам не стоит тревожиться. Вас это никак не коснется. Запасов в Речном достаточно, чтобы пережить зиму.

Хьюго оправдывался. Ему так важно было ее мнение о себе в противовес мнению всего света. Это была победа. Элинор торжествовала.

— Вы мудры не меньше чем Иосиф, сын Иакова, — она устроилась верхом на его бедрах и взирала сверху вниз. — Не желаю, чтобы радостная новость была позже омрачена мором.

— Какая же ваша радостная новость?

После услышанного Элинор уже не считала свою новость радостной, но все-таки собравшись с духом, не давая сомнению лечь на ее чело, как таинственная вещунья, она провозгласила.

— Настоящий хозяин моих и ваших земель грядет.

Хьюго недоверчиво наморщился. Потом прикоснулся к ее животу, ощупывая.

— Вы беременны?

Элинор кивнула. Она была немного разочарована: немного помучить мужа своей загадкой не удалось.

— Сын? — спросил Хьюго.

Если бы она знала. Тревожило ее нечто другое: сон, когда ею овладел Светлый рыцарь.

— А если близнецы?

— Вот и чудесно! Родите мне мальчика и девочку. Маленькую Изабеллу. Даже если родите только девочку — это будет счастливейший день.

— А если две девочки?

— Тоже чудесно! Девочки — это полезные союзы в будущем. Но почему вы мне не сказали? Я бы не трогал вас, чтобы не навредить.

— Мария сказала, что если действовать осторожно, то вреда не будет, — позволила наконец-то улыбнуться Элинор.  
— Тогда я буду очень осторожным.

Хьюго перевернул ее на спину, покрывая второй раз за ночь.

Одни тревоги улеглись — появились другие. Никого из обитателей Речного не удивляло, что леди Диспенсер беседует сама с собой, объясняя элементарные вещи кому-то невидимому. Зато для стороннего глаза такие чудачества могли выглядеть, по меньшей мере, странно. Она могла, остановившись перед гобеленом, долго объяснять, что же там изображено и какими красками, или рассказывать, как дует за стенами замка ветер. Пытаясь успокоить хозяйку после странных, но не неприятных снов: а вдруг у ребенка будут жабры или маленький хвостик — Мария де Беркхемстед поспешила урезонить Элинор, что только фантазии матери могут превратить в такое чудо собственное дитя. Но если он чувствует материнские страхи, то может чувствовать и другое: одиночество, страх, тоску, ведь он совсем один там в темноте. И у него нет никого, кроме нее. Элинор не желала вступать в теософские споры, когда же именно Господь наделяет плод душой. Чтобы не говорил отец Поллио, ему никогда не принести в мир новую жизнь. А эта самая жизнь зрела в Элинор.

— Кто ты? — спрашивала она свое будущее дитя. И не получала ответа, но ждала хоть какого-то знака. Ждала и дождалась. Однажды, прогуливаясь по первому свежевыпавшему снегу, она увидела тень сокола. — Мальчик! У нас будет сын! — поспешила поделиться она с мужем.

— Вот и хорошо, — спокойно ответил Хьюго, а Элинор еще какое-то время дулась на него за такое равнодушие.  
Время шло. Как и обещал Хьюго, Элинор не ощущала каких-то лишений в Речном, но и лишней роскоши они позволить не могли. На прошлое Рождество Элинор настояла, чтобы каждая незамужняя девица при замке получила в дар рыбу или курицу. Теперь о такой щедрости речь не шла. Зато всех слуг, кроме тех, что жили при замке вместе с семьями, отпустили по домам, чтобы праздники они провели у родного очага.

Рождество четы Диспенсеров было гораздо скромнее, чем прошлогоднее, но совсем не унылое. После праздничного обеда домочадцы и приближенные собрались у огня для того, чтобы рассказывать и слушать истории. Элинор даже пыталась вытащить отца Поллио, но он предпочел провести ночь в молитвах.

Чаще других рассказчиком становился Валлиец Най. Его истории о хитром крестьянине заставляли смеяться до коликов в животе. Дженни — мастерица историй об оживших мертвецах и прочей нечестии, Элинор помнила с детства, а для Дженни тогда лучшей наградой было довести маленькую хозяйку до испуганного визга, а потом устроиться рядом на мягкой хозяйской постели: «Чтобы глупый мертвец сначала съел Дженни». Теперь Элинор улыбнулась былым уловкам Дженни и своей наивности.

История Марии была простой и поучительной, такой, какую обычно рассказывают непослушным детям, чтобы ненавязчиво позволить им усвоить ту или иную вещь. Хьюго демонстративно зевнул, а Мария поспешила закончить рассказ.

— Ты обязательно повторишь его для своих воспитанников, — поспешила успокоить взгрустнувшую молодую женщину Элинор.

За честь семейства Беркхемстед как лучших рассказчиков вступился супруг Марии Джон. Его героическая история держала в напряжении слушателей до конца, а финал, когда все-таки выяснилось, кто скрывался за личиной Черного Рыцаря, оказался совсем неожиданным.

Рассказ Хьюго был коротким, но настолько непристойным, что Элинор раз десять готовилась его остановить. Как бы то ни было, но своего он добился. Хозяина дома больше не просили об историях. Хорошим рассказчиком оказался и кастелян Табот. Он сразу предупредил, что это события минувших дней и он сам был тому свидетелем, потому просит прощения, если что не так или позабылось. Удивительно, но вывод Элинор, что у старика только цифры в голове, оказался неверным. Что бы еще хотелось ей узнать, так это действительно ли описывал Табот несколько приукрашенные приключения своей молодости или же это просто были его мечты.

Рассказы Табота навели Элинор на одну шальную мысль. Среди братьев и сестер она была лучшей рассказчицей, и у нее в запасе было много историй, но неожиданно сама собой сложилась новая.

— Что здесь правда, а что ложь — догадайтесь сами.

Ее история была о деве, которая, узнав о предстоящем замужестве, удрала из дома, переодевшись служанкой. В пути на нее напали разбойники и ничто бы не спасло ее от злобного главаря, если бы за нее не заступился проезжавший мимо рыцарь. Он одолел разбойника в жестокой схватке, а позже вызвался проводить деву, даже не зная, кто она на самом деле. Так как у нее ничего не было, а она желала возблагодарить героя, то оторвала рукав своего платья и передала его рыцарю.

— Всего лишь рукав? Так-так, — неожиданно перебил рассказ Хьюго. — Но рыцарь не удовлетворился, конечно, такой наградой и потребовал целое платье?

— Зачем? — в недоумении уставилась на него Элинор.

— Чтобы потом вернуть. Если девица действительно решила отблагодарить рыцаря, то какое-то время оно ей не понадобится, — не на секунду не смутившись, ответил Хьюго.

— Рыцарь был действительно благороден и не воспользовался тягостным положением девы, — огрызнулась Элинор.

— Он был глуп, — парировал Хьюго. — И что было дальше?

Люди отца девы, пустившееся по следам в погоню, настигли беглянку и отбили у внезапного защитника. При этом дева не знала, что случилось с ее рыцарем, а потому впала в тоску, отказываясь принимать пищу. Тогда отец девы поставил условие: если дева сможет убедить жениха разорвать договоренность, то отец позволит ей уйти в монастырь и больше не будет навязывать свою волю.

Дева согласилась, но когда она в сопровождении нянюшек, следовавших после побега за нею неустанно, прибыла в дом жениха, то оказалось, что он получил серьезное ранение. Нужно было совсем не иметь сердца, чтобы сообщать такую новость человеку на смертном одре, но хоть одним глазком увидеть жениха она не отказала себе. Каково же было ее удивление, когда в раненом мужчине она узнала своего спасителя. Он был не в себе. Сжимал рукав ее платья и звал незнакомку. Дева ухаживала за ним, пока горячка не отступила, а напоследок оставив ему другой рукав, как знак. Сама же она осторожно сняла с его пальца перстень с печатью.

— Вот это правильно. Возможно, ушлой девице стоило и кошель с монетками прихватить, — снова перебил рассказ Хьюго.

На этот раз даже сдержанная Мария не выдержала, сердито фыркнув на хозяина.

Не обращая внимания на подколки мужа, Элинор продолжила рассказ.

Поправившись, рыцарь отправился в дом невесты. Повинуясь приказу девы, слуги рыцаря скрыли, кто же была та неизвестная, но прекрасная девица, выходившая его. Рыцарь поклялся жениться на спасительнице, но для этого ему стоило разорвать предыдущие обязательства. Рыцарь готов был принести любые покаяния, но не идти против сердца. Отец девы был зол, а дочь вдруг попросила переговорить с непостоянным женихом, но с условием, что все будет происходить за занавесью. Дева выслушала признание рыцаря, и хоть душа ее тянулась к нему, она так и не решилась признаться. Что, если он не простит ей ложь? А так у нее оставалась его любовь и его кольцо на память. Стоило ей подумать о перстне, как он соскользнул с ее тонкого пальчика и покатился под ноги рыцарю, который уже собирался покинуть возлюбленную навсегда. Он тут же, узнав его, откинул занавесь, и, что и говорить, что страхи девы оказались напрасными. К радости отца и самих влюбленных свадьба все-таки состоялась.

— Неразумные люди бегут от своей судьбы, но она все равно их настигает, — закончила рассказ Элинор.

— Поздно уже. Пора спать.

После такого распоряжения хозяина домочадцы разошлись по своим обителям. Ушла к себе и Элинор, но ждала особого гостя.

— Давно за полночь. День подарков, — она обижено отвернулась от двери.

Опасаясь выкидыша, лекарь все-таки запретил им с мужем делить ложе. И кто знает, что могло случиться дальше? Элинор не раз слышала, как ребенок отнимает у матери красоту. Будет ли потом она желанна? В минувшем году, обходя запреты, Хьюго получил свой особый подарок. Если в этом году он пришел опять за своим, то это только льстило Элинор, хоть и было утомительным.

— Ваша правда, — ответил Хьюго. Сердце пропустило несколько ударов, но ничего не происходило. — Кто тот рыцарь из вашего рассказа?

— Неужели вы так и не поняли? — наконец обернулась Элинор.

— Я бы так просто не отпустил свою деву, — Хьюго привлек ее к себе, заставляя опереться спиной на его грудь, а в руки вложил небольшой предмет. Элинор раскрыла ладони: серебряная фибула, искусно выполненная ящерица с зелеными изумрудными глазами, причудливо изогнувшая хвост, а игла с листьями изумрудами была как ветвь, за которую она цеплялась.

— Это слишком, — посетовала Элинор, любуясь подарком.

— Это украшение моей матери. И это только малая часть, чем я могу возблагодарить судьбу.

— Хьюго, — она постаралась коснуться губами его губ, чтобы не заставлять произносить через силу признания.  
— Вы и наша дочь самый ценный подарок.

— Дочь? — ее муж действительно был самым необычным мужчиной в свете.

— Или сын. Позволите остаться?

Разве могла она отказать? Тем более это не противило ее желаниям. Рука на ее животе засыпающего Хьюго тяжелела. Ей была приятна его защита, но она опасалась за их малыша и только потому она подвинула его ладонь себе на грудь. «И все-таки сын», — загадала Элинор.

Хорошо бы, конечно, было, если бы после сближения между супругами не оставалось недомолвок. Но некоторым маленьким секретам Элинор для их общего счастья лучше было оставаться секретами. Секреты Хьюго, которые она обнаруживала, становились приятным открытием, которые больше привязывали ее к мужу. Так оказалось, что Хьюго беспокоится об Элинор и их ребенке больше, чем сама будущая мамочка, но скрывает это за грубыми шутками, чтобы никто не заподозрил его в сентиментальной слабости. Хьюго будет хорошим отцом, подобный вывод уже не подлежал сомнению.

Беззаботные дни миновали. Раньше Хьюго говорил, что если служить, то не меньше чем баннеретом. Теперь из-за накопившихся долгов и роста семьи ему пришлось умерить амбиции.


	20. Chapter 20

— Если служить, то королю, — попробовала поговорить с мужем Элинор.

— Нет! — отрезал Хьюго.

Больше спорить с мужем Элинор не стала. К тому же выяснилось имя благодетеля, который помог Хьюго с выкупом коня, а потом ссудил средства на новые доспехи —Эмар де Валенс, новый граф Пембрук. Именно благодаря своей щедрости и дружеской помощи он получил меч и верность Хьюго.

— Вы могли бы, хотя бы временно, присоединится к свите графини Пембрук, — предложил Хьюго.

— Нет, — отрезала Элинор. — Может леди Беатриса добрая и достойная женщина, чтобы стать моей компаньонкой, но никак не наоборот.

— Но в Англии пока нет королевы, — рассмеялся Хьюго. — И не верится мне, что вы желаете всю жизнь прожить в Речном. Не стало ли гнездо тесным для нас?

— Мне хорошо там, где вы, — скромно ответила Элинор. Часть правды в словах Хьюго была: после роскоши свадьбы сестры замок, ставший им домом, казался слишком скромным, но не настолько, чтобы забывать хорошие дни здесь.

— Я понимаю ваше желание быть хозяйкой себе и своему дому, но я не могу оставить вас сейчас одну, — Хьюго замолчал, а Элинор обратила внимание на распечатанное письмо на его столе.

— Что-то произошло? — может она побледнела, или как-то еще выдала себя, но Хьюго вскочил, осторожно привлек ее себе.

— Я не хотел вас напугать. Просто вам придется некоторое время пожить в доме моего отца. Он не самое приятное общество, но думаю, вы не так часто будете видеться, и там о вас позаботятся.

— Как скажете, — послушная жена Элинор, не оспаривая решение мужа, подставила губы для поцелуя, а он незамедлительно исполнил ее желание.

Еще одна загадка, которую Элинор пыталась разгадать в своем муже — его отношения с отцом. После первых детских впечатлений, когда ей пришлось пережить стыд на глазах этого человека, а он никак не попытался избавить ее от неловкого испытания, Элинор относилась к барону Диспенсеру насторожено. Она бичевала себя за старую предвзятость, но Хьюго, поддерживая стремление Элинор сблизиться с его братом и сестрами, ничего не делал, чтобы барона Диспенсера она узнала с другой, хорошей стороны, таким, как его видели Алина и Изабелла, Маргарита, Филипп и Элинора Диспенсер. Они обожали отца, а значить он был достоин уважения. Зато с Хьюго их отцовско-сыновья любовь больше походила на войну. Не столько из-за ненависти, как из-за попытки упрямого наследника доказать отцу свое право на уважение. Барон Диспенсер очень резко выразил недовольство, когда Хьюго выбрал себе сюзереном барона, состоявшего в оппозиции к нынешнему королю. Сам он лояльно относился к возвышению Гавестона, но вредить Хьюго он был не намерен и оставлял выбор за ним. По крайней мере, так поняла Элинор.  
Она уже собиралась отправиться в дом свекра, когда пришло королевское письмо. Король Эдуард радовался вести о положении любимой племянницы и не желал рисковать ее здоровьем. В предложении, больше похожем на ненавязчивый приказ, ей надлежало явиться в Рокингемский замок, который будет вместе со всей челядью в ее распоряжении на время ее беременности и нескольких месяцев после родов. Расходы на проживание и дорогу оплачивались с королевской казны.

— Что вы об этом думаете? —осторожно спросила Элинор мужа.

— Разве у вас есть возможность отказать венценосному дядюшке? —пожал плечами Хьюго. —К тому же вы достойны лучшего.

Элинор не ждала от него такой беспечности. Ее желания совпадали с распоряжениями Эдуарда, но все-таки она предпочла сделать и сказать все, чтобы совесть ее была чиста.

— Ваш отец может рассердиться такому пренебрежению. Вы же дали согласие.

— Мой отец постарался бы повлиять на меня, через вас. Так что вы оказались бы его заложницей и заложницей его заблуждений.

— Но приняв королевское приглашение, разве не стану я заложницей короля? —осторожно поинтересовалась Элинор. Такой расклад ей пока не приходил в голову.

— Увы, моя дорогая женушка, я не столь значительная персона в глазах короля. К тому же, — подмигнул Хьюго. — Разве в письме сказано, что вы не имеете права принимать в вашем убежище супруга? Замок в вашем распоряжении, разве не так?

— Все что мое — то ваше, — напомнила Элинор клятву.

— Никто не может запретить мне видеть вас.

— Вы правы.

Совместным решением и распоряжением короля ее путь лежал в город Корби графства Нортгемптоншир, где ей предстояло прожить несколько месяцев, а вот в качестве кого заложницы, бедной родственницы короля, которой он оказал особую милость, или же ей суждено устыдиться своих позорных мыслей.

«Это из-за малыша я стала недоверчивой и пугливой, как лань первородка. Боюсь любого шума», — успокаивала себя Элинор. — «Хьюго прав. И мой Светлый рыцарь не посмеет поступить со мной дурно».

Рокингемский замок, основанный еще Вильгельмом Завоевателем на месте еще более старых построек, стал местом королевских развлечений. Заповедный Рокингемский лес полные дичи просто созданы были для охоты. А в этом английские короли своего не упустили. В замке все было наготове, чтобы в любое время года, в любое время суток принять монархов и их гостей. Элинор убедилась в этом лично. Ее встретили, как будто она сама была принцессой. Констебль замка Адам де Уэльс — суровый с вида мужчина средних лет с посеребренными висками показал подопечные ему владения и еще раз заверил, что здесь она желанный гость. Гость! Приятным сюрпризом стало, что до ее приезда в замке уже устроилась дама Мод, но под бдительным надзором наставницы Элинор снова чувствовала себя как неразумный ребенок, или, так как во время противостояния ее и дамы Маргерии. Но одно дело незнакомый враг, такой как леди Калпеппер, другое — тот, кто знал с детства все слабости Элинор.

Элинор скучала. Ей можно было читать, можно было петь, можно было гулять по огромному саду, наблюдая, как он преображается под влиянием весны и умелых рук садовника, можно было играть в шахматы, для этого всегда находился партнер, можно было вышивать, но все это быстро наскучило. За какое-то время она чувствовала себя пленницей. Когда Хьюго все-таки смог навестить ее, она, забывая все приличия, кинулась ему на шею.

— Я чувствую себя птичкой в клетке, — прошептала она ему на ухо.

— И я понимаю почему, — шепнул он в ответ, потом освободившись от объятий, церемонно поклонился, — Сэр Адам.

— Малыш Хью.

Впервые Элинор видела, чтобы констебль так лукаво улыбался или шутил. «Малышом» ее высокого статного мужа назвать было сложно.

— Вы знакомы? — следовало сдержаться. Но любопытство рало верх.

— Давно. Когда этот чертенок швырял в меня грязью, а когда его поймали, утверждал, что его рукой водил Господь.

— Скажете, Господь был не прав?

— И чем же провинился перед Господом мой плащ?

— Тем, что позже я чуть не лишился ушей.

Мужчины засмеялись, Элинор вторя им, захихикала, прикрывая рот ладонью. Картина представлялась забавной, как и новая сторона Хьюго — проказник мальчишка.

Вечер визита Хьюго посвятили воспоминаниям. Хьюго был на редкость любезен, а сэр Адам таким разговорчивым. Элинор как усохшая земля благодатную влагу впитывала истории о былых делах констебля. Особо ее заинтересовали переговоры отца ее мужа с Римским королем Адольфом Нассауским. Шахматная партия, где фигуры —жившие люди разворачивалась просто перед ее глазами. Барон Диспенсер и граф Уэльс становились теми героями, которые держали трон ее деда. Элинор осторожно оглядывалась на мужа, но Хьюго был тем кремнем, который вспыхнул бы, если бы что-то плохое сказали бы про его отца. Он гордился им — это было так очевидно.

— Вы уже не думаете о заговоре? —спросила Элинор, когда их с мужем разделили по разным комнатам.

— О нем и думаю.

Он поцеловал ее в щеку и ушел к себе. Потом оказалось, что заговор состаял в охоте, от которой нельзя отказаться.  
Два олени и кабан —разве достойное замещение жене и ребенку, которого она носит. Элинор была зла и обижена. Ей предпочитали охоту, тем более со следующим заходом, на несколько недель позж Хьюго не мог похвастаться ни оленем, ни кабаном. Несколько зайцев совсем не приличествовали такому охотнику, как ее муж, но Хьюго это вроде не расстроило, потому Элинор ощутила лишь двойную обиду: ей предпочли двух зайцев и куропатку.

— Когда вы вернетесь? — она превратила недовольство в естественное беспокойство.

— Не так скоро, любовь моя. Но оставляю вас с легким сердцем. Вы в надежных руках, — сказал Хьюго, обнимая ее на прощанье. — Ровно через десять дней вам станет необходима прогулка по окрестностям. Возле трех дорог есть Малиновая поляна. Чудесное место. Вы обязаны взглянуть, — шепнул на ухо.

Почему выбрал ее муж именно этот день для ее прогулки, Элинор не спрашивала. Несмотря на недовольство дамы Мод она настояла на прогулке. Самой наставнице нездоровилось, и она вынуждена была остаться в замке. Как оказалось, к счастью.

На поляне маленький отряд, сопровождавший Элинор, окружила ватага разбойников. Элинор не испытывала страха, когда солдат вязали, а дамам ее свиты накидывали на головы мешки. На подобное безобразие она смотрела с интересом, так как узнала главаря.

— Надеюсь, эти ребятки и меня не пощадят. Мешок — и я ничего не видела, — заговорщицки подмигнула Мария. Один из разбойников так и сделал, но перед этим подарил камеристке Элинор поцелуй.

Главарь банды увозил Элинор в чащу леса. Они остановились только тогда, когда достигли охотничьего домика.

— Помните нашу ночь в лесу? —спросил «разбойник».

— Такое невозможно забыть. Но зачем такие опасные шути? —задала она ответный вопрос.

— Затем, что разве не мечтают женщины быть похищенными?

— Не думаю. Скорее бояться, а страх порождает любопытство. Но быть похищенной любимым — вот о таком можно и помечтать.

— К тому же, как муж я имею право полностью и безраздельно владеть своей женой. А под тем надзором, что вас окружал, я чувствовал себя мальчишкой, которому понемногу позволяют брать сладости.

— И вы решили украсть полностью весь короб, — рассмеялась Элинор.

В домике Хьюго попросил пройтись ее из одного угла в другой.

— Зачем это? — спросила Элинор, но все-таки подчинилась.

— Так интересно. Со спины и не скажешь, что вы ждете ребенка, а повернетесь — и вот он животик. — Своим нехитрым интересом Хьюго теперь действительно напоминал мальчишку. — Мне кажется, что я многое упускаю.

Элинор взъерошила его волосы.

— Кое-что вы упустили.

— Что же? — сразу насторожился Хьюго.

— Вот это, — она приложила его руку к своему животу. За несколько мгновений малыш брыкнулся.

— Какой беспокойный, — тепло улыбнулся Хьюго.

— Весь в отца, — ответила ему улыбкой Элинор. — Дама Мод говорит, что живот острый — будет мальчик.

— Мальчик так мальчик.

Сколько так прошло времени, Элинор не знала, она потеряла ему счет. Если бы сейчас мир рухнул и остался только лесной домик и их трое, то она бы и не заметила. Но идиллия была нарушена ворвавшимися людьми.

— Они здесь.

Вздыбленный черный двухвостый лев на золотом поле на ворвавшихся — знак Адама де Уэльса. Они не должны были причинить им зла, но Хьюго, схватившись за меч, принял оборонительную позицию.

— Нет.

Из-за резкой боли Элинор решила, что происходит самое страшное: она теряет ребенка. Потасовка не случилась. Мужчины казались испуганными не меньше чем бледная будущая мать. Элинор, отходя от внезапного приступа, понимала, что опасность оказалась мнимой. «Вот бы все войны решались та просто», — думала она.

На носилках со всей осторожностью похищенная беглянка была доставлена в замок. Элинор ожидала долгих поучений от дамы Мод, но ничего такого не случилось. Просто некоторое время наставница велела Элинор оставаться в кровати, хоть лекарь и подтвердил, что пациентка вполне здорова. Предвещая первый же вопрос Элинор после осмотра первым человеком, что вошел в ее комнату стал ее муж. Хьюго выглядел самоуверенно и браво, вроде как обычно, но по некоторой скованности, чувствовалось смущение.

— Сэр Адам на вас зол? —начала Элинор разговор.

— Какое-то время потребовал не показываться ему на глаза, — был скупой ответ. — Зато все вышло как в вашей истории: люди рыцаря отбили несчастную деву у злобного разбойника.

Стоило ли насторожиться? Дженни знала тайну оторванного рукава и вполне могла поделиться со своим мужем, тот же в свою очередь открыл глаза хозяину и другу. Но тогда вполне можно рассчитывать на гнев Хьюго, а он спокоен. Больше похоже, что это очередная его шутка.

— Если бы та дева была захвачена таким разбойником, который пленил меня, она бы не спешила просить помощи у первого попавшегося рыцаря, — Элинор поежилась и попыталась подтянуть одеяло выше. Хьюго пришел ей на помощь, но получилось это так неловко, и она оказалась укрыта с головой, так что, когда удалось высвободиться, они оба не удержались от смеха. — И все-таки, как вам так легко удалось похищение, совсем без сопротивления.  
Хьюго вздохнул, как будто его заставляли признаваться в чем-то неприятном.

— Один из уроков отца — монета может быть сильнее меча. Так и с замка можно выкрасть прекрасную даму, не пролив ни капли крови.

— Сэр Хьюго и леди Изабелла, — вспомнила Элинор. —Правда малышка Елизавета еще говорила, что чтобы завоевать вашу мать вашему отцу еще пришлось убить дракона и сразится с великаном.

— Скорее обмануть великана и откупится от льва, — хмыкнул Хьюго.

Вошедшая дама Мод сообщила, что ее подопечной нужен отдых.

— Я вернусь к рождению ребенка, — пообещал Хьюго.

— Так не скоро. Почти три месяца, — пожаловалась Элинор.

— Время быстро пройдет, а за это время вы придумаете новую историю для нашей дочери, — Хьюго положил свою ладонь поверх ладони Элинор.

— С дочерью вам еще придется постараться, — проворчала Элинор, но руку не убрала.

— Мальчики тоже любят историю, где герои их родители. Поверьте мне. Сына я могу наставить кое в чем другом, но не долгими речами.

— Я знаю, вы будете лучшим отцом и гордостью для сына.

Хьюго не ответил, изобразив на прощанье гримасу, изображающую сомнение, но Элинор понимала, что ее слова доставили ему удовольствие.

Напрасно Элинор решила, что им удалось так легко отделаться. В начале мая пришло королевское предписание, явится леди Диспенсер в Лондон. Дама Мод и Мария заверили, что это только для ее же блага и только потому, что король Эдуард обеспокоен ее здоровьем. Однако Ава слышала разговоры о гневе короля. В замке нашлись шпионы, докладывающие о происходящем. Хьюго ждало наказание как минимум за браконьерство.

Трата на путешествие Элинор в Лондон составила почти половину ее содержания в Рокингемском замке. Однако сложно наслаждаться по-королевски роскошным путешествием, если грызет червоточинка о судьбе непутевого мужа. Она надеялась все узнать из разговора с Эдуардом, пусть бы ей и пришлось выслушать часть заслуженных упреков.  
В роскошном Вестминстерском замке были и маленькие уютные комнаты, куда без особого дозволения главного хозяина не посмела войти ни одна живая душа. Эдуард вальяжно по свойски вытянул ноги к камину и неспешно вел беседу. Он не упрекал и не наставлял, он говорил как заботливый брат, который знает, что нужно его милой сестрице или, все-таки здесь главенствовали не только родственные чувства?

— Так ты чувствовала себя пленницей? Бедная девочка. Уэльс перестарался, принимая гостеприимство и охрану по-своему. Настоящий солдафон. Больше он не будет занимать эту должность.

Она же разобралась в своих чувствах и отпустила Светлого Рыцаря. Она любит мужа, но стоит обернуться и взглянуть в голубые глаза сидящего рядом и она утонет в них, как в пучине. Хуже того, она сама кинется в эту пучину. Стараясь не выдать себя, внимание Элинор переключила на изрядно подросшего щенка. Со времени прогулки по саду накануне свадьбы Маргариты и Гавестона, песик изрядно вытянулся. Грязновато серый, огромный, но все еще смешной и шаловливый, после негромкой, но строгой команды хозяина, он улегся рядом и, скучая, изредка подкатывал из-под густой свисающей шерсти глаза, ожидая любого знака. Элинор щелкнула пальцами и пес тут же примостил свою голову под ее ладонью. Эдуард покачал головой, но одергивать ни пса, ни племянницу не стал.

— Не наказывайте его. Сэр Адам был радушен и делал все для моего удобства.

— Не беспокойтесь, для доблестного сэра Адама есть более важное задание, чем смотреть за охотничьим домиком. Пора вспомнить о его талантах.

— Вот и славно.

— Однако, кто-то должен понести наказание. Я не знаю, что бы я сделал с ним, если с тобой случилось несчастье.

— Ой.

Элинор дернулась и схватилась за живот. Она чувствовала себя замечательно, но чтобы спасти Хьюго пришлось применить один проверенный прием, заставляющий окружающих подчиняться безоговорочно.

— Что?

Когда-то она только в самой смелой мечте могла увидеть, как она сидит, а ее Светлый Рыцарь, Ее Принц, Ее Суверен стоит перед нею на коленях. Так получилось, что в первом порыве он вскочила, а потом присел, чтобы их лица были вровень. А ведь это ей стоило стоять перед ним на коленях. Слова Элинор не соответствовали ее порыву: она провела ладонью по светлым волосам его ухоженной бородки.

— Уже прошло. Просто малыш беспокоится о судьбе своего отца.

Когда-то давным-давно — за полчаса до аудиенции — Элинор казалось, что так будет лучше: не умолять, а взять помилование маленькой хитростью. Она желала, чтобы любовь этого мужчина была не просто привязанностью к маленькой девочке, чтобы он видел в ней женщину. Может ли она торжествовать, наблюдая его обеспокоенный взгляд и такую тоску в глазах. Она принадлежит другом. Ее округлившийся живот и ребенок от того другого тому доказательство. Был бы у них шанс, если бы не договор между ее дедом и будущим свекром? Могло ли случиться так, что теперь она бы носила ребенка Эдуарда? А если просто сейчас она подписывает мужу смертный приговор? Последняя мысль заставила ее резко отвести руку. На мгновение взгляд Эдуарда стал обиженным, как у оставленного щенка, но только на мгновенье. Лицо его стало непроницаемой маской.

— Он не стоит вашего беспокойства.

Элинор стало больно. Нет. Ребенок был совсем не причем — тело ее здорово. Болело где-то в душе.

— Ваше величество, — сказала шепотом еле слышно.

— Маленькая птичка, — Эдуард уже вернулся на свое прежнее место. Голос его был строг, но взгляд ласков —опасность миновала. —Оставлять подобные преступления безнаказанно недопустимо. Но вам и его защитнику не стоит тревожиться за его жизнь и свободу.

— Благодарю вас.

— Не стоит.

Почему-то когда этот мужчина был рядом, она теряла себя. Для Элинор не стала трагедией свадьба Эдуарда —забыла, отдала другой то, что никогда не имела. Говорили, француженка была хорошенькой, но очень юной. Говорили, что женой Эдуарда она может считаться только формально, ведь с первого дня он игнорировал ее спальню. А в Рокингемском замке говорили, что обычно Эдуард предпочитает это место, когда наступает май — тепло, но не жарко и дни достаточно длинны. Ждала ли она этой встречи? Надеялась ли, что ради этой самой встречи она и оказалась в охотничьем замке? Даже малейшее сомнение доказывало, что выкрав свою жену и устроив небольшой скандал, Хьюго спас Элинор от нее же самой.

— Хьюго!

Как и обещал его величество Эдуард, Элинор не пришлось переживать о судьбе супруга —жив, здоров, и, хоть и старался скрыть, но чем-то недоволен. Потому ей и пришлось какое-то время расспрашивать, что случилось, и даже применить свой тайный прием, после чего Хьюго сдался.

— Если ваш великолепный дядюшка таим образом желал показать мне мое место, то он ошибся. Я не его пес. Цепь на мне он не стянет.

— Вы о наказании?

Больше всего Элинор страшилась изгнания.

— Это не наказание! Это попытка меня унизить.

Хьюго начинал распаляться.

— Так в чем суть?

— Мне запрещено охотиться на любую крупную или мелкую живность в пределах земель королевского влияния с возможным послаблением запрета.

— И все?

— Что значить все?

Глядя на сведенные гневом брови Хьюго, Элинор не выдержала. Сначала прыснула в ладошку, потом уже смеялась вовсю. Хьюго скривил в недовольной ухмылке рот, но вдруг, немного закинув назад голову, засмеялся.

— Вы же не нарушите приказ? — Элинор пыталась отдышаться.

— Ха!

— Вы не будете охотиться в этих проклятых лесах! — после смеха она готова была перейти на крик и еле сдержалась, произнося, — Поклянитесь, что до отмены запрета не нарушите приказ. Поклянитесь жизнью сестер, жизнью нашего ребенка!

— Зачем вы так? — Хьюго мигом стал серьезным и взглянул на жену так, словно взглядом хотел пронзить насквозь.  
— Клянитесь! — оставалась непреклонной Элинор.

Хьюго двинул челюстью, как будто краткое слово обета далось ему с трудом.

— Клянусь!

— Храни вас Господь.

Если бы упрямец Хьюго не противостоял отцу, то многих неприятностей удалось бы избежать. В Лондоне Элинор пришлось остановиться в доме барона Диспенсера. Вопреки опасением Хьюго, его отец не пытался навязать Элинор свое присутствие. Она чувствовала себя вполне свободно, и ей позволено было самой выбирать слуг. То что Диспенсер Старший настоял на присутствии своих лекарей и не меньше раза в день справлялся о здоровье невестки, тоже было вполне естественно — после болезненного сына Изабеллы Томаса Томонда, это был его второй внук.

С приближением заветного срока беспокойство Элинор все больше заключалось в одном:

— Как я пойму, что время пришло?

На что дамам Мод и Мария почти в один голос отвечали.

— Обязательно поймете. Природа подскажет.

Они оказались правы. Когда настало время, ребенок попросился на свет, но потом внезапно отказался покидать материнское лоно.

Ее наказание за притворство и манипуляции здоровьем младенцем —ее существование сосредоточилось в невыносимой боли, в собственном крике и огненных бликах перед глазами. Она уже не понимала, где находится и кто рядом с нею.

В какой-то момент ей послышались гневные крики Хьюго. И это конечно была иллюзия. Ее муж нарушил обещание явиться к ее родам. К тому же, кто бы его пустил в место, где происходило сакральнейшее из действ недоступное мужчинам. Гораздо более реальным был голос матушки.

— Девочка моя.

— Матушка! Я иду к вам!

— Стой-стой! Не надо никуда идти, — это, несомненно, был глас Господа.

Голос у Господа оказался скрипучим и протяжным. Именно его рукой был извлечен ребенок, а Элинор, прежде чем провалиться в беспамятство услышала уже не свой, громкий и такой долгожданный крик.

После рождения ребенка она перерождалась сама. Было столько чудес, о которых она никогда бы не сказала более следующим особам, но они были.

Самое невероятное —ее мальчик. Он явился. И он был чудом — от тоненьких волосиков на макушке до мягких пяточек. И если он родился, то она возродилась вместе с ним.

Она обновленная потихоньку осваивалась в этом старом мире, узнавая, что происходило, пока она была между жизнью и смертью.

Голос матушки был обманом, а вот голос Хьюго… Он был реальным.

Он опоздал не более чем на час. А потом ждал, ждал, ждал… Пока один из лекарей не попросил его сделать выбор: мать или дитя. Как смельчак остался живым неизвестно, ведь и четверо здоровых мужчин не смогли сдержать Хьюго, когда он ворвался в комнату, где распластанная на простынях, страдала Элинор. Он выскочил, как будто его черти гнали. Он вскочил на лошадь и умчался прочь. «Это вполне обычно, когда достойные рыцари, когда не могут повлиять вот на такую ситуацию, спешат потопить боль в вине. Разве можно что-то противопоставить воли Господа?», — шептались обитатель. Они не знали Хьюго. Он мог. Он вернулся не более чем за час с перекинутым через седло человеком, который оказался лекарем евреем, знающим свое дело, но избегаемый благоверными христианами. Ее Глас Божий...

Чудом было то, что этот человечек вдруг оказался в Англии, когда дед Элинор Эдуард Длиноногий своим указом изгнал всех евреев.

Ее тело переродилось вместе с нею. Когда муж просто придержал ее за локоть, она почувствовала такое волнение, которое не ощущала даже после долгих ласк. И неизвестно, кто больше ждал окончания сорокадневного термина, когда им снова с мужем будет позволено возлечь вместе — она или ее муж.  
***

Праздник святого Мартина оказался тем днем, когда они снова были хозяевами только сами себе.

— Если бы остановить этот день, — посетовала она.

Завтра ей предстояло снова присоединиться к свите королевы Изабеллы, а он окажется почти по другую сторону — одним из людей графа Пембрука.

— Скоро все может измениться, — сказал он.

— Что вы еще задумали?

Нянька поднесла к ней розовощекого малыша, и все внимание оказалось отданным ему.

— Если вас это успокоит, то это дело предложил мой отец.

— Ну, разве что так, — спокойно ответила она, отвечая на улыбку ребенка.


End file.
